La locura del pequeño shinigami
by Kagarix3
Summary: Todos pasamos por esos cambios de la adolescencia, menos cierto pequeño shinigami, ya que por este echo tiene otro modo de "madurar" que al mismo tiempo es siendo inmaduro, ¿de que modo influirá la locura en Kid?KxC KidxChrona! lemmon definitivo
1. Kid de Loquillo v:

_**:v sep**_

 _ **Esto no es un sueño, no estas alucinando, no es un efecto de tus malditas drogas**_

 _ **/._./ sip, estoy de vuelta! *gritos y aplausos de fans (?*, :3 si creyeron que morí ._.) Pues casi, ;D pero no sin antes hacer esta cosa**_

 _ **NOTA: ._.) Nunca, repito, NUNCA comas pasitas en exceso o sentirás dolores en el estómago inimaginables n como si fueras a tener un maldito alien ._.) Sip, así de feiu -n-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _... :v o como se escriba: Soul eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta historia_

.-.-.-.-.- _Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Estaba en la clase del profesor Stein, vaya, nunca creí decir esto pero sí que sus clases son aburridas, ¿por que tendría yo que aguantar esto?, me he dado cuenta que no he estado pensando como comúnmente lo haría._

 _Ahora no hace más que hablar de cosas que por supuesto ya sé de memoria, ¿sería malo si intento saltarme la clase? De cualquier modo ya se cómo va todo esto._

 _-_ Profesor, disculpe la interrupción, ¿me permite ir al sanitario?-

-Si, claro, solo no te demores- _dijo el profesor señalando la puerta_

 _Baje tranquilamente, igual, no tenía prisa, en el transcurso al llegar a la salida, vi como Liz,Patty y ,sobretodo, Maka me miraban insinuada mente como hace unos días, ya que me habían dicho que pensara mejor en mi relación con Chrona_

 _Aunque, digan lo que digan, no podrán conseguir que me fije en ella como ellas quisieran, no es porque sea asimétrica, sino por que...bueno no tengo una razón coherente, pero simplemente no._

 _Al cerrar la puerta me recargue en la pared, alado de la puerta, pensando ¿por qué querrían que tuviera algo más allá de la amistad con Chrona? Si se puede decir "amistad" , ya que solo le he hablado algunas veces, o…será que tal vez se hallan fijado que, ahora más que antes, me fijo en sus ojos, pero solo lo hago por ver lo perfectos que son._

 _Sonó el timbre para el receso, vaya, no había salido de clases lo suficiente, solo pensé en lo que me vino en mente, no es que me importe ese asunto sobre Chrona._

 _Al abrirse la puerta, salió Maka junto con Chrona, al verlas caminar...no pude evitar notar que Chrona..._

 _-_ dios, que lindo trasero tiene- _espera...¿¡que!?¿¡Que es lo que acabo de susurrar!?,como rayos pude pensar eso?_

-¿quien tiene un lindo trasero Kid?- _pude oír una voz conocida detrás, al voltear reconocí que el dueño de aquella voz era mi "querido" amigo Soul junto con Black Star , quien no paraba de reír a carcajadas_

 _-_ y-yo no...-

-lo hemos escuchado perfectamente lo que dijiste- _interrumpió mientras me veía serio, algo raro en el. Después de unos segundos suspiró y puso su mano en mi hombro-_ nuestro amigo Kid se esta volviendo un verdadero hombre Black Star!- _dijo mientras los dos me abrazaban con un brazo_

-KYAJAJA por fin!- _he?-_ ya te habías tardado Rayitas~ serás todo un hombre, casi como el gran Ore-sama!- _que? Se refieren a que no soy hombre!?_

-¡Te ayudaremos a conquistar a Chrona! Desde ahora nos dirás "Maestro"-

-hey hey! Para empezar yo no quiero conquistar a nadie! Y segundo, ustedes no saben nada sobre eso!- _grité soltándome de su agarre_

-Quee!?Pero si somos expertos en conquistar mujeres~ las traemos muertas KYAJAJAJA- _alardeo Black Star, y no es popular entre las mujeres, bueno, por lo menos no lo es por ser atractivo_

 _-_ ¿que no quieres conquistar a Chrona? Ja, claro, se sincero contigo Kid, entonces solo quieres ser su amigo y sufrir por no tener "ese lindo trasero"?- _sonrió Soul pícaramente ¿e-ese lindo trasero?_

 _-_ N..no..¡yo yo no me refería a eso!¡a mí no me interesa Chrona!- _dije un poco sonrojado, además, yo no soy esa clase de persona, yo nunca pensaría algo como eso. Lo cual se me hace sospechoso ¿cómo es que YO he sido capaz de pensar algo como eso?_

-pues entonces ¿a que te referias?si no te interesa ¿entonces por qué dijiste eso? Al negarlo solo te haces ver como un pervertido~ y eso no es cool para un "caballero" como tu- _dijo pícaramente alzando las cejas, s-soy un caballero, pero a lo que refería era a que...a...-_ en fin, niega lo que quieras, al fin, ya lo sabemos y lo hemos escuchado de ti, pero tranquilo, no se lo diremos a nadie ¿cierto?- _dijo mirando a Black Star por obvias razones, el cual estaba distraído, como siempre_

 _-_ eh?, ah...si, a nadie-

-bien, tu "secretito" estará bien con nosotros, y si no quieres nuestra ayuda, sigue muriendo por "eso"- _dijo con simpleza, dando me la espalda_

 _Me he metido en un gran lio, yo no he querido decir esas palabras, es algo que alguien como yo no haría ¿qué me ha pasado entonces? Últimamente he actuado como si no fuera yo, a veces pienso cosas incoherentes o me despreocupo de mis deberes, y ese no soy yo, algo raro me está pasando?_

 _Para salir de dudas acudí a mi padre, quien naturalmente se encontraba en Death room; al entrar me encontré con Spirit y mi padre tomando té en su pequeña mesita jugando cartas -¿_ amm? ¿Kid? Que milagro que vienes a visitarme!~ ¿que ha pasado hijo?- _dijo mientras cogía una carta y devolvía otra_

-emm, padre, tengo una duda..-

-Siip~ dime, que vienes a preguntarme?- _extraordinariamente seguía jugando mientras me miraba, por lo cual Spirit aprovechaba para levantarse levemente de aquella mesita para echar un vistazo al maso_ _._ _De mi padre, por lo cual el solo movía la mano_

 _-_ he estado actuando distinto, como si no fuera yo-

-Ohm, ¿desde cuándo ha pasado eso?-

-desde hace dos días-

-ohm, es normal, es parte de ser un shinigami, te pasara varias veces, incluso cuando seas adulto-

-oh oh! Es algo asi como cuando unos días estuvo gritando cosas por el megáfono sin sentido y que golpeaba a quien fuera con sus shinigami-chop?- _interrumpió Spirit, quien aún se frotaba la cabeza recordando ciertos golpes ¿esas cosas las hizo mi padre?_

 _-_ sip~ como esa vez-

-ooooh~ prepárate chico, prepárate- _dijo mientras tomaba otra carta_

 _-_ si..será algo duro, es una pequeña locura, esa parte, que dices que no eres tú, tratara de controlarte, en un determinado momento dejara de ser pequeña y será más grande cada vez, debes saber controlarla, si no…puede que se vuelva más y más grande hasta que opaque tu alma- _cuando oí lo último sentí que el mundo se me vendría encima, ¿cómo se supone que lidiaría con la pequeña, pero tal vez poderosa, locura que crecía en mí? Y lo peor ¿de qué será capaz? Tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de miedo_

 _-_ pero no es nada graave~ solo será una semana- _dijo para calmarme mientras seguía tomando cartas-_ será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie, puede que se alarmen-

-si padre, me retiro, gracias- _al dirigirme a la puerta pude oír un quedo "que rápido crecen" de parte de los dos_

 _Ahora si, tengo que admitir que te tengo un poco de miedo, no solo porque la locura en este momento está creciendo en mí, si no igualmente por que no sé de qué seré capaz y que consecuencias tengan mis acciones, tengo que tener cuidado_

 _/._./_ _ **hasta aquí el capitulo ewe que pensamientos macabros y sucios (dfgashjfkslgvkaj) tendrá Kid ocultos? OwO)/ sigan esta history sensualonaaa~ :3 Kagari volvió para quedarsee!**_

 _ **¿review? :3 por su mamacita santa~**_


	2. D: helado oscuro de Kid

_**OwO)/ holiii**_

 _ **UwU wueno pueh aqui la conti del fic OJO esta no es la ultima parte UnU)9 falta aun muucho por recorrer D**_

 _ **Discraimer...**_ _o bueno ewe eso:_ _ **S**_ _ **oul eater no me pertenece, solo esta**_ _sensual_ _ **historia**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **°-°-°-°-°-Mansion Gallows-°-°-°-°-°**_

 _Por la noche, en mi habitación, trataba de dormir pero algo me preocupaba_

 _No he podido sacarme de la cabeza eso que dijo mi padre, lo peor es que no hay forma de escapar de esto, supongo que es parte de crecer. Como ya lo he dicho antes, tengo temor, temor a que consecuencias traiga consigo esto, temor a que haga una estupidez, o peor aunque arruine la simetría, justo cuando pensé en eso sentí una electricidad recorrer mi columna_

 _.-.-.-.-.-3:32 am.-.-.-.-.-.-_

°-°-°-°-°- _sueño-°-°-°-°-°_

 _¿Que? ¿Dónde...donde me encuentro? no, no puedo divisar nada, oigo en mi cabeza chillido irritable, similar al ataque de Ragnarok, que no me deja pensar y me aturde_

 _Después de un rato se desvaneció el chillido, hasta que desapareció pude mirar a mi alrededor._

 _Me encontraba tirado, en un salón sin fondo con el piso ajetreado, me encontraba con mi traje normal de siempre, al ponerme de pie voltee a observar lo que me rodeaba_

 _Nada_

 _Sin fondo, como había dicho antes. Di unos cuantos pasos_

 _Nada aun_

 _Después de un rato caminando seguí sin encontrar nada, pareciera que hubiera caminado en círculos .La desesperación me invadió, comencé a correr_

 _Nada todavía_

 _Pareciera que seguía corriendo en círculos, cada que me detenía a observar era como encontrarme en el mismo lugar. Me invadió el miedo, de nuevo._

 _Me tire al suelo rendido, golpeando el suelo una y otra vez preguntándome mil cosas, entre ellas, ¿dónde diablos estaba la salida?_

-hey…- _Oí una voz peculiar, puesto que era demasiado familiar_

-Hey! ¿Acaso eres sordo?- _preguntó molesto_

 _Alce la mirada poco a poco, me fui encontrando con cosas familiares, primero, aquel joven estaba sentado en una silla, en la silla en la que antes me sentaba cuando visitaba a mi padre, pareciera que estuviera aburrido, segundo, "el" venia vestido como si fuese un rey, también usaba unos guantes blancos, solo puesto el derecho y el izquierdo lo tenía en la boca, que asco de hombre, asimétrico._

 _Al llegar al rostro note algo horrorizarte, no solo para mí, si no creo que para cualquiera_

-¿qué?¿te ha comido la lengua el ratón?- _alardeo_

 _No solo era alguien descortés, asqueroso y patán, todo lo contrario a mí, sino que además_

 _El..."él" era yo_

 _Fue como encontrarme a mí mismo, pero "el" era alguien falso, ese no era yo_

 _-_ ¿Quién… Quién eres?- _pregunte un poco asustado_

 _-_ oh! No lo he dicho he? Bueno, permíteme- _dijo haciendo burlonamente una reverencia ante mi-_ Yo...soy tú bueno...tu locura para ser más exactos-

-Pero...somos la misma persona?- _comencé a interrogarlo, necesitaba saberlo todo_

-Claro que sí!. Bueno, no realmente- _volvió a sentarse en aquella silla, parecía seguir aburrido, como si no quisiera responder-_ Soy parte de ti, esa parte oculta de la que nadie sabe, soy todo lo contrario a ti y también muy parecido-

-¿Como? Explícate -

-ohm, veamos- _puso su mano en su barbilla tratando de pensar-_ Toda tu alma está conformada por ti, pero una pequeña parte, YO por supuesto, es distinta, es la locura que crece aquí- _Corrió hacia mi señalando fuertemente mi pecho_

-Auch! Ten más cuidado por favor!- _dije molesto, este hombre es muy brusco, se parece a Patty_

 _-_ Ay!~- _dijo tratando de imitar mi quejido-_ No te preocupes por eso, pronto tu cuerpo será mío y no te dolerá más-

-¿¡Como!? Mi cuerpo será tuyo!?-

\- Bueno, ¿Que no oyes bien?, en primera es MI cuerpo, no tuyo, tu eres el invasor aquí sí de pequeño no te hubieran educado, yo estaría en tu lugar, sería más poderoso y aprovecharía bien mis poderes, pero ahora como el pequeño Kid está creciendo- _dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas-_ yo igual crezco. Estoy dispuesto a apoderarme de este cuerpo poco a poco hasta dejarte en el olvido, justo como lo hiciste conmigo~-

-No si yo no lo permito- _dije dándole un golpe en su mano para soltarme_

 _-_ Bueno, si eso crees- _se quitó el guante que le quedaba y extendió la mano al frente-_ entonces esto es un duelo- _dijo sonriendo macabramente_

 _-_ eso supongo- _extendí igualmente la mano para estrecharlas, pero antes de que esto sucediera "el" sacó una de las pistolas de su manga y me apuntó_

 _-_ Recuerda: yo nunca juego limpio-

 _Antes de que pudiera contestar y analizar lo dicho, disparó_

 _Todo se volvió negro de nuevo_

 _ **OwO…..**_

 _ **Kyaaaaaaaa~ UnU)9 justo en los tacos**_

 _ **:v este capítulo fue muy corto y no es muy gracioso UnU lo siento si decepcione a alguien, :v este capítulo prácticamente es explicando algunas cosas ._.) o al menos eso quise lograr ;D pero no se preocupen, ya casi viene el otro y será como todos ._.) Gracioso según me han dicho**_

 _ **UnU)9 tardare casi dos semanas en hacerlo D: lo se! Es mucho pero me esforzaré :3**_

 _ **D: y espero que no me quiten mis preciosos en esta junta de boleta (reunión de apoderados,etc. :3 como se llame xD) si no no podre escribir y tardare mas UnU recemos juntos xD**_

 _ **;D gracias a Guest y Elka -w- les mando besos! ewe llenos de virus!**_

 _ **P.D.: :v en la parte donde dice " tu cuerpo será mio" pense mal UnU) tanto yaoi hace daño**_

 _ **:3 review? Por su mamacita santa~**_


	3. Las manoseadas son malas D:

_**\\._./ ha llegado, directamente desde, emm mi cama(?,el tercer capítulo! UwU)r me siento orgullosa**_

 _ **Discraimer: Soul eater no me pertenece, solo esta**_ _sukulemtha_ _ **historia : 3**_

.-.-.-.-.- _Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-_

 _°-°-°-°-°-Shibusen-°-°-°-°-°_

 _Después del sueño que había tenido con mi otro yo, tuve uno de nuevo, pero no de los que yo debería tener. La protagonista de mi sueño era ni más ni menos que la mismísima Chrona, con vestimenta de una sirvienta...como se dice...s-sexy?_

 _Agh! Como he podido soñar con semejantes cosas!?, a reacción de mi sueño, mi "amigo" al parecer igual había despertado._

 _Después de que pasara tan vergonzosa escena conmigo mismo, baje a la cocina para tomar algo de agua. Al entrar me encontré con algo que tal vez para cualquier chico seria "genial"_

 _Me encontré con Liz y Patty, tiradas en el suelo y una sobre otra peleando por el ultimo pedazo de pastel que quedaba, pero no ese tipo de peleas con golpes, si no de esas que solo pueden hacer las chicas, por poco se me salen unas cuantas palabras un tanto vulgares que prefiero no recordar y que gracias a dios no dije, estas palabras fueron producto de "el", yo jamás pensaría algo como eso, está empezando a hacer su jugada._

 _En fin, después de todo aquello no pasó nada más raro, aún._

 _-_ Kid!- _escuche un grito de la única persona que tiene voz infantil, Patty_

 _Llego corriendo junto con Liz, Maka y Tsubaki_

 _-_ Kid! Kid!, necesitamos que nos dejes salir hoy con las chicas!- _dijo Liz ansiosa_

 _-_ ¿para qué?-

-Ohm, veras Kid, nos reuniremos todos para ayudar a Chrona a mudarse, Shinigami-sama le permitió vivir en un departamento- _dijo Tsubaki con la amabilidad de siempre_

-vaya, al final lo han conseguido- _dije tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero por alguna razón me interesaba_

 _-_ Sí, bueno, ya te avisamos, así que ya no hagas planes que nos implique a mí y a Patty- _Liz abrazo con un brazo a Patty y a Maka-_ ya tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿verdad chicas?-

-¿Soul y Black Star también ayudaran?- _pregunte fingiendo poco interés, si los dos iban a ayudar ¿por qué no me invitaron a mí?_

 _-_ Si! Todos le ayudaremos a Chorna!- _contesto Tsubaki, quien también estaba emocionada_

 _-¿_ Podría ayudar yo también?-

-heee?! Quieres ayudarnos?- _gritaron todas al unísono ¿qué tiene de raro?_

 _-_ sí, ¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno...habíamos pensado que no ibas a querer y tendría que hacer cosas más importantes- _dijo Maka un poco apenada_

-además siempre eres un aguado- _dijo Liz torciendo_

 _-_ bueno, dentro de poco lo dejare de ser- _salieron esas palabras sin querer, como. Si no hubiera dicho yo ¿la locura estará empezando a actuar?-_ entonces ¿puedo ayudar?-

-claro! A Chrona le dará gusto que más ayuden! Nos vemos todos a las cuatro en el apartamento de Chrona, Liz y Patty ya saben dónde es- _dijo Maka con una gran sonrisa, en verdad se veía muy entusiasmada_

 _-_ Sip~!- _contesto feliz Patty_

-Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro! Hasta luego!- _dijo Maka sacudiendo la mano junto con Tsubaki_

 _-hey! Esa chica rubia es sexy!-Oí dentro de mi cabeza una voz aparte de mis pensamientos, era la locura de nuevo_

 _-te refieres a Maka?, si, ella es atractiva pero no me interesa-conteste con el pensamiento a la voz_

 _-Bueno, pues a mí si- de pronto sentí demasiado sueño, como si no hubiese dormido por días, entonces cerré los ojos y sentí tocar el suelo con mi espalda, cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo a ojos de todos y volví a oír el chillido de la aquella vez_

 _Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, ya no estaba en el mismo sitio, de nuevo estaba en esa habitación sin fondo._

 _Sin saber cómo, de repente todo se volvió negro y volví a ver la realidad, pero no la controlaba yo_

 _-_ Hacia dónde vas Kid?- _oí la voz de Liz, pude ver que ya había avanzado unos metros lejos de ellas_

 _-_ Eso no les debe importar- _Contesto otra voz, otro yo, la locura cumplió su cometido y se apodero de mi cuerpo, ya no podía controlarlo_

 _-_ ay! Que amargado estas- _dijo Liz molesta por como "el" le contesto_

 _Siguió caminando_

 _-¿A dónde diablos vamos?-le pregunte como una voz en su cabeza_

 _-¿_ que no es obvio? Vamos contra esa chica rubia- _contesto el con el pensamiento_

 _-¿¡Que le piensas hacer!?_

-vamos... solo quiero..."probarla"- _contesto mientras se lamia los labios y sonreía lujuriosamente_

 _A lo lejos vimos a Maka saliendo del baño mientras se podía oír el típico timbre Que anunciaba a los estudiantes la reanudación de clases_

 _Rápidamente se vaciaban los pasillos quedando solo Maka, yo y "mi otro yo"_

 _Nos movimos rápidamente, de pronto "el " ya había acorralado a Maka entre la pared y mis brazos_

 _-_ Kid!?¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?- _el hizo como si hubiera hablado el viento y comenzó a lamer su cuello, provocando que ella se estremeciera_

 _-¡suéltala! ¡No te debes aprovechar de una dama indefensa!-haciendo caso omiso a mis gritos siguió con su labor, con la mano derecha tomo bruscamente las dos manos de Maka y con la otra comenzó a jugar con sus coletas_

 _-_ Kid! Basta! ¿¡Que te está pasando!? Este no eres tú! Suéltame!- _dijo Maka muy molesta, y ella tenía razón, este no era yo_

 _De pronto "el" se descuidó y soltó las manos de ella y trato de alzar su falda, pero no le dio oportunidad cierto golpe_

 _-_ Maka CHOP!- _Maka entro en acción y nos golpeó más fuerte de lo normal que son sus Maka CHOP, comenzó a correr_

 _-_ Agh! Vaya rubia idiota!- _se frotaba la cabeza mientras yo reía_

 _-Lo sabía! Maka es una dama y nunca se dejaría tocar por un vulgar, salvo Soul-_

 _De nuevo volvió aquel chillido y se volvió oscuro todo, al abrir los ojos ya estaba de nuevo en mi cuerpo y la locura había vuelto a su lugar_

 _-_ genial, volvió todo a la normalidad-

- _eso es lo tú crees maldito bastardo, esto acaba de empezar-oí la vocecita en mi cabeza muy molesto_

 _Haciendo caso omiso corrí a mis clases; Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con la mirada de todos, Stein ya había empezado su clase_

 _-_ Profesor...me permite pasar?-

-¿Por qué llegas tarde Kid?, eso no es común en ti- _pregunto Stein mientras se acercaba al umbral con su silla_

 _-_ e-es que...- _Maka me miraba con recelo, temía que le dijera a Stein lo que hice, o mejor dicho, él le hizo-_ me estaba asegurando de algo que me pidió mi padre- _mentí, son raras las veces que miento, y no soporto a la gente que miente, pero esta vez era realmente necesario_

 _-_ bueno, no por ser el hijo del Shinigami-sama no tendrás un castigo- _dijo mientas se acercaba alcanzaba e picaporte de la puerta-_ fuera- _dijo con simpleza y cerro de un portazo la puerta_

 _De nuevo estaba fuera_

 _°-°-°-°-°-°Mansión Gallows°-°-°-°-°-_

 _Después de clases corrimos a casa para arreglar simétricamente la mansión y cambiarnos de ropa_

 _Me puse unos viejos pero perfectos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa negra_

 _Al salir de mi habitación vi que Liz y Patty seguían igual y llevaban unos grandes bolsos_

-si ensucian sus ropas se verán horribles-

-Tenemos nuestros planes Kid, no somos tontas- _contesto Liz mientras se revisaba las uñas_

 _Salimos rumbo a la nueva casa de Chrona. No podía evitar sentirme interesado con todo lo que le pasara a ella ¡Pero no me atrae!_

 _Al llegar vi que era como los departamentos donde viven Soul y Maka. Cuando íbamos llegando vimos a Black Star y Tsubaki, quienes al parecer también iban tarde_

-¡Rayitas! Liz, Patty! ¿Apenas llegando? Pensé que ustedes eran puntuales- _dijo Black Star confuso, y tenía razón, al mirar el reloj de un comercio que se encontraba cerca, comprobé que efectivamente, llevábamos 20 minutos de retraso, si el no lo hubiera mencionado ni siquiera lo habría notado_

-¡mira quién habla! Tu llegas tarde a todo!- _respondió Liz molesta_

-Pero yo soy el gran Ore-sama y puedo llegar a la hora que quiera! Son las ventajas de ser yo KYAJAJAJA~- _Tsubaki rio nerviosamente_

-bueno ya entremos!~- _dijo Patty mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras_

 _Al subir se me acerco Black Star_

-Vamos a la nueva casa de tu noviecitaa~ ¿quieres concejos del Gran Ore-sama?¡son gratis! _-¡¿novia?! Pero que disparates está diciendo?_

-¡no es mi novia ni me interesa! Ya se los dije-

-entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues...es que yo- _comencé a ponerme nervioso sin razón alguna_

 _-_ KYAJAJAJA! Lo sabía! El Gran Black Star nunca se equivoca!-

-¡Pues si te equivocas!- _no pude seguir discutiendo, ya que habíamos llegado al departamento_

 _Patty se adelantó a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un golpe en esta se abrió repentinamente revelando a Maka muy enojada_

-¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?!-

-Jejeje, Maka esta enojadita!~- _se burló Patty_

 _-_ ¿¡Cómo no iba a estarlo!? Llevan 21 minutos de retraso!- _señalo con el dedo hacia adentro del departamento-_ Todos adentro! Es una orden!-

-Pff, ni que fueras mi madre- _escaparon unas palabras mientras subía con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón_

 _Al decirlo todos quedaron sorprendidos, en especial yo. Maka solo me fulmino con la mirada_

 _Al entrar, vi que ese departamento estaba dividido igual al de Maka, solo que con la sala de estar más grande, las paredes de color gris y puertas cafés, sin ningún mueble, solo latas de pintura, brochas y rodillos, periódicos viejos y una pequeña escalera._

-B-bienvenidos..- _Oí una tímida y dulce voz detrás de mí_

 _-_ Gracias- _conteste con una sonrisa, haciendo que se ruborizara._

 _Ella y Maka tenían ropa adecuada para pintar. Maka tenía un short gris oscuro y una blusa de tirantes azules juntos con unas sandalias negras, mientras que Chrona usaba una blusa de tirantes negros y encima una blusa gris mas grande que cubría la de abajo, dejando ver solo un tirante, y un short rosa, dejando lucir sus piernas._

 _La voz de mi cabeza comenzó a molestar_

 _-wow, algunas tienen buen cuerpo, otras tienen grandes tetas, pero ella...-_

-Es única?- _respondí con el pensamiento_

 _-No! Ella...tiene unas lindas piernas, es plana como una tabla, pero eso se compensa con su GRAN y lindo trasero_ \- _dijo mientras se lamia los labios lujuriosamente_

 _Me sacaron de mis pensamientos las chicas, quienes se metieron a un cuarto, todas excepto Maka, quien se dirigió a la cocina e hizo una señal para que se le acercase._

 _Al acercarme ella comenzó a susurrar_

 _-_ no sé qué te está pasando ni por qué me hiciste eso, pero la próxima vez que lo intentes te juro que le di...- _antes de que seguirá la interrumpí y me arrodille ante ella_

 _-_ lo lamento, lo lamento mucho Maka!- _dije con la cabeza tocando el suelo en muestra de mi arrepentimiento_

 _-_ No...No es necesario que te disculpes así..- _dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí-_ solo no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás-

 _Al ayudarme a levantarme me miro seria-_ solo respóndeme algo..-

-q-que pasa?- _me puse nervioso, no quisiera volver a mentir, pero estando en mi situación..._

 _-_ Tú no eres así, sé que tú no eres esa clase de chicos pervertidos... ¿está pasando algo?-

 _De todo lo que me pudo interrogar ¿por qué "está pasando algo"? No quisiese contar a alguien sobre el...pero si lo hago tal vez me ayude ¡piensa Kid! ¡Piensa!_

 _-_ No! No, no está pasando nada, eesque...Black Star y yo jugamos básquet, perdí y tuve que cumplir con el reto y pues era ese...-

-Seguro?- _dudo un momento_

-Si!, lo siento mucho en verdad-

-ese Black Star!, está bien Kid, no ha pasado nada, tan amigos como siempre-

-¡claro!- _conteste con una sonrisa, no me gustaría mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a Maka que confía plenamente en mi como yo en ella, pero esto no lo puede saber nadie, preocuparía a todos y eso no es lo apropiado_

 _Me retire de la cocina junto con Maka, caminamos juntos hacia sala de estar. Maka se metió al cuarto donde estaban todas, de pronto Soul se me acerco_

 _-_ Deja a Maka en paz! Tú vas por Chrona no?- _pude notar es su voz un poco de celos_

-D-De que hablas! Yo no voy por nadie!-

-solo te advierto- _ahora entiendo!_

 _-_ A ti si te interesa Maka, no es cierto?- _Soul se sonrojo mientras Black Star reía a carcajadas_

 _-_ ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!? Claro que no! A quien le gustaría una plana come libros?!- _al decir eso Maka y las demás salieron del cuarto, más lindas que nunca, pero ninguna se podía comparar con Chrona_

 _Todas usaban shorts, excepto Liz, ella traía puesto unos pantalones cortos verde militar a la cadera con una remera roja con el cabello en una coleta, Tsubaki usaba un short de color rojo, una playera de tirantes anchos blanca y su cabello estaba trenzado, se veía completamente diferente y linda, por ultimo Patty usaba una blusa de tirantes cruzados azul y un short del mismo color_

 _Black Star al ver a Tsubaki quedo con la boca abierta_

 _-_ Tsubaki! Pareces una diosa!-

-Gracias Black Star- _contesto ella con un leve sonrojo_

 _-_ ¡Bueno chicos! Así estaremos!: Soul, Liz,Patty y yo pintaremos la sala de color azul, Black Star y Tsubaki pintaran la cocina de color verde limón, y Kid y Chrona pintarán los dos cuartos, uno blanco y el otro que no sirve para nada de color negro ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿por qué pintaran un cuarto que no sirve para nada?- _pregunto Black Star curioso_

 _-_ ¿¡quién dice que no servirá para nada!?- _se oyó un chillido en la habitación, esta vez sí era Ragnarok interrumpiendo como es costumbre-_ exijo que esa habitación sea mía!-

-¿Para qué querrías una? Si tú duermes en Chrona- _dijo Liz con indiferencia_

-Saben! Soy un ser con vida y hasta yo necesito mi espacio!-

-Pero tu eres parte de Chrona!- _Maka grito enojada_

 _-_ Diablos, por eso te odio!- _enojado, Ragnarok golpeó a Chrona en la cabeza_

 _-_ Bastardo! No golpees a una dama nunca!- _de pronto, ya me encontraba deteniendo la manita de Ragnarok_

 _-_ Suéltame Rayitas! Yo la golpeo cuando quiera porque ella es mía! Si no te parece no me importa!- _Chrona comenzó a intimidarse y se empezó a encoger en hombros_

 _-_ Pues la hare mía si es necesario para que la dejes de golpear!- _¿¡que dije!? No, no, no, todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos_

 _-_ ¿¡QUEEEEE!?- _gritaron todos al unísono, menos Chrona y Ragnarok, ella estaba solo sorprendida y ruborizada_

 _-_ ¿¡lo ven!? Es un cerdo degenerado, pervertido que solo quiere abusar de jóvenes planas e indefensas como Chrona, ahora todos corremos peligro por este maldito violador! ¿¡Que sigue ahora!? ¿¡Violar a diestra y siniestra!?- _Ragnarok comenzó a gritar incoherencias, todos me observaban con miedo_

 _-_ Y-yo no me refería a eso!- _comenzó a ponerme nervioso, mientras escuchaba la risa de "él" en mi cabeza_

 _-Jajaja! Y mira que yo no he hecho ningún movimiento! Tu solo te echaste de cabeza! Jajajaja!-_

 _-_ Él no se refería a eso ¿cierto Kid?- _rompió el silencio Tsubaki_

 _-_ ¡Cierto!-

-si...claro! Si hay algo raro en el... lo puedo notar- _Ragnarok trató de acercarse a mi viéndome más de cerca con una ceja levantada, a la vez se acercaba la cara de Chrona a la mía._

 _Ella se vea asustada, tal vez por todo lo que hemos dicho, pero a la vez se veía muy avergonzada, sus ojos hermosos...que digo! Bueno, sus ojos que estaban cerca de mí me empezaron a recordar cosas malas, como aquel sueño que tuve en la mañana, era la misma mirada que en la de mi sueño, pero la de mi sueño era una mirada lujuriosa, casi igual a esta de miedo. De pronto empezó a reaccionar mi cuerpo y sentí como se apretaban mis pantalones_

 _Los detuve poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y viéndola a sus ojos tan sublimes, mis pantalones se apretaron más y tuve que salir corriendo al baño_

 _Al llegar me mire los pantalones, otra vez mi "amigo" había empezado a reaccionar_

 _La voz en mi cabeza comenzó a carcajear_

 _-Jajaja! Me sorprende que lo hayas conseguido tu solo! Mira que esos sueños que he provocado si causan efecto, retardado, pero lo causan-sonrió complacido_

 _-_ ¡Cállate! Dios, que hago!?-

- _pues que no es obvio!? Muévelo!-_

 _-_ ¿¡Que!?-

- _¡Dios! ¿Que nunca lo has hecho?-_

 _-_ ¡No pienso hacerlo! No pensando ella...-

- _Pues como quieras-dijo cruzando los brazos molesto- pero dolerá si no lo haces-_

-aguantare el dolor- _espere 5 minutos y poco a poco se iba bajando_

 _Cuando todo se calmó salí, cerré la puerta y al dar la vuelta me encontré con la mirada de todos_

 _-_ ¡Ya te estabas tardando!- _reclamó Black Star_

 _-_ es que tenía que arreglar algo-

-¡Bueno! Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! ¡A trabajar! - _dijo Maka jalando de la mano a Soul y de la otra a Liz, quien tenía cogida de la mano a Patty_

 _Chrona y yo nos fuimos a una habitación, era gris y vacía, solo había una escalera de metal y más brochas_

 _Destapamos el bote de pintura blanca que habíamos traído, Chrona tomo una brocha, la lleno de pintura y se la dio a Ragnarok, la siguiente era para ella, así ella pinto la pared derecha y yo la izquierda_

 _-Hey! Que es esa cosa negra que tiene en la espalda?- de nuevo la voz_

 _-_ Ragnarok? Es...es como tu! Es la sangre de Chrona, la protege de alguna herida externa y la que provoca su locura-

- _Wow! Desearía poder salir así de tus entrañas y matarte, sería genial_ -

-Si... y gracias a dios no pasa eso- _dije molesto_

 _De pronto Chrona dejo de pintar_

 _-_ Q-que pasa Ragnarok?-

-¿¡Que pasa!? Pasa que ya me he cansado, me tienes aquí trabajando como burro y ni una recompensa!-

-ha-habrá comida cuando terminemos-

-Pues yo quiero ahora, y si no hay me voy!- _Poniendo fin a la conversación, Ragnarok se ocultó en el cuerpo de su dueña_

 _Chrona suspiro molesta y trato de seguir pintando donde se había quedado Ragnarok, pero era muy alto_

 _-_ hee...Chrona, no quieres usar la escalera? Yo la sostengo si quieres- _Pregunté de repente, por lo que ella dio un pequeño salto_

 _-_ S-s-sí, gracias- _tome la escalera y la recargue donde estaba pintando ella, subió a la escalera con el bote de pintura en mano y siguió pintando_

 _-PSS!- Oí cerca de la habitación, voltee a la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada_

 _-Pss! Hey!-era de nuevo la molesta voz en mi cabeza_

 _-_ ¿¡Que quieres!?- _respondí con el pensamiento_

 _-Mira para arriba!~- obedeciendo sus órdenes mira arriba con el..._

 _-¡Tócalo! Vamos! Tu sabes que quieres!-_ _era ni más ni menos que el lindo trasero de Chrona_

 _-_ ¡N-No debo!- _Conteste pensando_

 _-Pero lo deseas, no es así?-el deseo me persuadió e inconscientemente, o conscientemente, estire poco a poco la mano en dirección a Chrona_

 _-¡SI! Si! Tócalo! Tu sabes que lo quieres!- deje de sostener la escalera y seguí estirando mientras la escalera comenzaba a tambalear_

 _-_ D-debo...- _seguía estirando la mano, como si fuera hipnotizado-_ debo...hacerlo...MIO!- _al casi llegar a tocarla_

 _Todo se volvió negro_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Dos extraordinarios dolores me molestaban, uno de mis pantalones y otro de mi mano derecha_

 _-_ K-Kid?- _oí una dulce voz_

 _Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Chrona debajo de mí, al mover mi mano ella gimió dulcemente, mi mano se encontraba entre el suelo y ella, para ser más específicos, entre el suelo y su trasero_

 _Tarde en reaccionar, rápido retire mi mano y a gatas di para atrás, sin quererlo golpee la escalera provocando que se callera el bote a los pies salpicándola de gotas de pintura...blancas_

 _-_ aah~!-

- _Jajajajaja! Esta vez te pasaste, pareciera que te viniste en ella! Eres genial!- la voz reía sin parar, Chrona intento limpiarse, pero eran gotas muy grandes de pintura, y yo...tenia los pantalones mojados..._

- _Jaja! Si te viniste encima!- Tuve que salir corriendo, no pude soportar tanta vergüenza_

 _ **ewe...**_

 _ ***imitando a lector delicado* D: "Kagari! Eres una pervertida!"**_

 _ **ewe me vaaleee cacaaa, xD ok no**_

 _ **ewe entenderán que esto ameritaba un poco de lemmon no? Es más! \owo/ habrá lemmon señores! *aplausos***_

 _ **UwU)r lo se lo sé, será el primer lemmon que haga ;D tratare de no hacerlo popocha**_

 _ **:v yyy bien:**_

 _ **Elka:**_ _;D iras descubriendo por que todo se vuelve negro, y por si no se entiende, cuando todo se vuelve negro es cuando el "Kid malote macho pecho peludo" xD entra en acción ;3 espero que se entienda!_

 _ **Luiseex3 :**_ _XDD sería interesante eso de que la espie en la bañera ewe ejejje lo tomare en cuenta_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviewcitos :3!**_

 _ **:3 eeeen fin~**_

 _ **xD por cierto, siento verdaderamente en el alma no haberlo subido -n-)9 pero lamentablemente me quitaron mis preciosos *imitando de nuevo a lector delicado* ":v pero Kagari! Te estbas haciendo tonta! Te los quitaron solo una semana!"**_

 _ **e_e si si lo se pero me costo trabajo escribirlo ok!?**_

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capi :3 (espero no tardar! Lo jurop x3**_

 _ **Review?:3 por su mamacita santa~**_


	4. Angeles con traseritos lindos 7u7

_**\\(*-*)/ soy feliz porque estoy escribiendo~ estoy escribiendo porque soy feliz~ ( e_e si no viste ese comercial de Coca ¡qué vergüenza por ti, que vergüenza)**_

 _ **;D holi a todosh! UwU estoy muys feliz c: *imitando al lector delicado* "BD y a ahora por qué Kagari?" e_e cashese! UwUr no estamos pa' cursilerías ahorita òwó)8 al fic!**_

 _ **Discramer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta historia:3. (**_ _Si si bla bla bla ¬n¬)_

 _ **°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Departamento de Chrona**_ _ **°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**_

 _Salí de la habitación ruidosamente, tanto que todos se dieron cuenta_

 _-_ Kid? Pasa algo?- _preguntó Liz acercándose_

 _-_ Aléjate! Nadie me vea!- _grite mientras caminaba hacia atrás, todos me veían confundidos_

 _-_ ¿Qué te pasa? Otro de tus ataques?- _se acercó Soul hasta quedar cerca de mí, sin poder evitarlo notó el "problema" que tenía, abrió más los ojos, me miro y solo movió la boca entendiéndosele "corre viejo, corre"_

 _Asentí con la cabeza y seguí corriendo, al abrir la puerta pude oír a Maka gritando "¡Chrona! ¡¿Que te paso!?", pero no me detuve_

 _Corrí con todas la fuerza que podía, no era que mi casa estuviera tan lejos de departamento, si no que quería llegar ya a mi preciosa y segura casa._

 _Al llegar cerré la puerta con la misma rapidez que la abrí, al cerrarla me recargue en ella, de pronto comenzó a salir algo de mi nariz, la limpie con el dorso de mi mano y al alejarla vi que era sangre_

 _-JAJAJAJA! Eres un pervertido de primera! Me siento orgulloso de mi mismo!- el comenzó a molestarme, estaba eufórico por verme así, como un pervertido_

 _-_ Tú me volviste así!-

-¡ _lo sé! ¿¡No es genial!? Y esto va empezando, solo he dominado tu cuerpo una vez, pero me estoy haciendo más fuerte provocándote estas cosas, así que no lo podrás evitar~ será mío este cuerpo y tu quedaras en el olvido- comenzó a sonreír sádicamente_

 _-_ Maldito bastardo, ¿¡cómo me deshago de esto!?- _dije mirando "ese" lugar en mis pantalones_

- _Ya te lo dije, muévelo de arriba a abajo, solo así se te pasara~-_

 _Mire de nuevo el lugar, dios, esa parte me punzaba a mas no poder, dolía un poco, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo pensando en Chrona..._

 _De pronto, pensamientos sucios inundaron mi cabeza, recordaba la linda imagen de Chrona con gotas blancas por todo el cuerpo._

 _No pude más, acerque mi mano lentamente a la bragueta de mis pantalones, temblaba_

 _-Vamos...es completamente normal, toda la gente lo hace-_

 _Mi mirada se puso seria, aunque estaba sonrojado. Deje todo a un lado y determinadamente baje mi bragueta..._

 _-_ KIIIID!- _la voz de Liz me detuvo, de pronto se abrió bruscamente la puerta, tirándome al suelo de espaldas_

 _Pude divisar la silueta de Patty y a Liz que llegaba corriendo por detrás, ella se acercó a mí y me tomó del cuello de mi camisa_

 _-_ Eres idiota!?- _pregunto enojada y gritando_

 _-_ L-Liz...-

-Responde! Eres idiota!?-

-¡Liz! Arruinas mi ropa!- _soltó m camisa y puso sus manos en las caderas_

 _-_ ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar tirada en el suelo a Chrona por arreglar tu estúpida simetría!?- _se habían dado cuenta! ¿¡Que iba a hacer!?¿Inventarme algo? Soy fatal mintiendo, pero no podía decir que trate de tocar el trasero de Chrona y que por consecuencia…, bueno, no podía decir la vergonzosa verdad_

-Y-yo...sabes que la simetría es muy importante para mí, no podía dejar que estas manchas de pintura me arruinaran-

-¿ _Mintiendo de nuevo? Deja que me encargue de esto~- tronándose los nudillos y haciendo ciertos movimientos de apodero de mi cuerpo ¿cuantas veces pasara esto? , de nuevo, solo podía ver lo que hacía, pero no tenía el control_

 _-_ mmm, pensé que eras más caballeroso, en fin- _suspiro un poco decepcionada, tal vez en verdad había cambiado por la locura, ciertas cosas que eran primordiales para mí ya no tienen tanta importancia_

 _-_ Como no funcionan las tuberías de su departamento y el de Maka está demasiado lejos, lo único que pude hacer en forma de disculpa fue ofrecerle nuestro baño para quitarse la pintura, así que, nunca creí decir esto, pero compórtate- _diciendo eso se fue junto con Patty a arreglar el baño para Chrona_

 _-_ Jejeje al parecer tenemos lindas visitas~ ¡que emoción!- _canturreo mi locura -_ oh! Veo que se te ha bajado la calentura~ pero no importa, con la que haremos no habrá pretexto para aliviarlo-

- _¡Que piensas hacer ahora con Maka!?-_

-¿La rubia? No no no, ella ya no es tan linda, ahora la que quiero es a la del traserito lindo~- _dijo mientras sonreía, ¿Chrona? ¿Quería a Chrona?, esperen, el quiere a Chrona! Yo no!_

 _Tocaron el timbre, por supuesto era ella, se acercó a la puerta para abrir, tenía la mirada en el suelo_

 _Al abrir nos encontramos de frente con ella, se veía tan vulnerable, inocente, sumisa..._

 _-_ ¡IIdiotaaa!- _apenas divise a lo lejos a Maka corriendo a mi dirección con un libro en mano, "el" solo se quedó parado indiferente, ella al llegar a la puerta estaba dispuesta a golpearme, pero Chrona estaba delante mío, era obvio que ella recibiría el golpe-_ ¡Chrona cuidado!-

 _Impulsivamente "el" abrazo a Chrona, haciéndola a un lado, Maka siguió corriendo, sin poder detenerse hasta que chocó con la pared dentro de la mansión_

 _-_ K-Kid..- _murmuro quedo en mi pecho, al oírlo, mi locura sonrió complacido viendo como ella se sonrojaba_

 _-_ Que linda te ves así, Chrona- _le murmuro al oído, no podía soportar esto, ver cómo le hablaba al oído haciéndola estremecerse y sonrojarse, me hacía enfurecer, solo se aprovechaba de ella_

 _-_ ¡Maka!- _entro corriendo Soul al auxilio de Maka, seguido de Tsubaki y Black Star_

 _-_ E-estoy bien, no te preocupes- _dijo apenas pudiéndose levantarse-_ Pero tú! Suéltala!- _grito acercándose lentamente a mi_

 _-_ La salve de un golpe mortal tuyo, ¿y así me lo agradeces?- _dijo molesto soltando a Chrona-_ de no haber sido por mi ella estaría con un gran dolor de cabeza por tus salvajes golpes-

 _Y en cierto punto estaba en lo cierto, los Maka-CHOP duelen infernalmente, nunca pensé que un libro serviría como un arma blanca, pero ultimadamente el trataba de aprovecharse de la situación_

-¡A quien llamas salvaje! ¡Maldito bipolar!- _grito mientras Soul la detenía_

-Como sea..- _se dirigió a las escaleras y señalo hacia arriba-_ ¿gustas pasar, Chrona?-

-A-ah s-si…- _subió mientras el ibas detrás de ella sonriendo maliciosamente ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?_

.-.-.-.-.-Maka POV.-.-.-.-.-

 _Me recosté en el sofá del salón con ayuda de Soul y Tsubaki, estaba realmente adolorida por mi choque_

 _-_ Maka, ¿Porque querías atacar a Kid?- _Pregunto Tsubaki confusa_

 _-_ ¿¡Por qué lo quería atacar!? Primera: Dejó a la pobre Chrona tirada en el suelo! Pensé que era más caballeroso y la ayudaría, pero no!, huyo como un cobarde!, y segunda: ¿¡viste como me respondió!? Es un altanero, y además bipolar, hace unos momentos había hablado con él y estaba actuando como siempre, pero ahora estaba distinto, de hecho… note algo raro en su alma-

 _Soul se preocupó, odio y amo cuando pone esa cara...¡P-pero bueno! No hablamos de eso verdad?!_

 _-_ Nah, yo digo que ha de estar en esos días difíciles para las chicas- _dijo el imbécil de Black Star_

-B-Black Star!- _grito avergonzada Tsubaki, a veces no entiendo como lo soporta, díganme intolerante, pero el me saca de quicio_

-Black Star eso solo le pasa a las chicas!- _reclame_

-ahhh~ con razón no me había pasado, ya me había preocupado- _agh, simplemente idiota_

 _Pero siguiendo con lo otro, realmente me preocupaba, a pesar de que Kid había dicho que no pasaba nada, no me cuadraba, había notado su alma como inquieta, además, había estado actuando diferente, también note que estaba saltándose clases, tendría que investigar a fondo_

 _-_ Estas bien?- _me sacó de mis pensamientos Soul, me había puesto demasiado seria_

-Sí, no te preocupes- _Respondí con una sonrisa, provocando que el también lo hiciera_

 _.-.-.-.-.-_ Kid POV-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, aquí es- _mostro el baño con la mano, dentro aun seguían Liz y Patty_

 _-_ ah! Chrona! Ya está listo el baño, aquí te dejamos todo, y cuando salgas ve a el cuarto de nosotras, ahí hay una muda de ropa para ti- _dijo Liz amablemente, mientras el por una razón sonreía complacido_

 _-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunte curioso_

 _-Ya lo veras- respondió el con el pensamiento_

-S-si, gracias a-a las dos, por ayudarme- _respondió Chrona apenas sonriendo_

 _-_ No hay de que, bueno, salgamos- _dijo Liz empujándonos a Patty y a mí, o mejor dicho, a el_

-¡Esperen!- _grito mi locura_

-¿Que pasa ahora Kid?- _respondió Liz molesta_

-¡No lo han arreglado simétricamente!- _dijo mientras se sostenía la barbilla, y, aunque no puedo negar que tenía razón, esto era parte de su plan_

-Kid, ¿es enserio? Déjala bañarse en paz, es lo único que puedes hacer después de dejarla tirada en el piso...- _dijo Liz aún más molesta_

-¡N-no importa!- _interrumpió Chrona-_ p-puedes arreglarlo si q-quieres, a-al fin es tu b-baño- _Liz se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Patty reía por la cara de Liz y el sonreía complacido_

-Gracias Chrona, será un placer arreglar el baño para ti- _dijo el sonriéndole, haciendo que ella se sonrojara_

 _Comenzó a mover cosas de manera que quedaran ordenadas, Patty y, sobre todo, Liz resignadas bajaron con los demás, dejándonos solos_

 _-¡Mas te vale que no te sobrepases con ella!- el quejó divertido, movía cosas de lugar, para ser mi locura tiene orden, él se movía de un lado a otro mientras Chrona lo veía_

 _-_ ¡Listo! Es todo tuyo~- _aviso alegremente mientras salía del baño_

 _-_ e-eh...g-gracias- _contesto con una sonrisa que apenas se podía notar_

 _-_ Gracias a ti, preciosa..- _Sin quererlo yo me sonroje, haciendo que el igual se ruborizara, aun tenía un mínimo control en mi cuerpo, pero, ¿Preciosa? ...bueno...es cierto que es linda, pero como se le ocurre decir eso, ella desvió la mirada, estaba muy ruborizada_

 _Sin más, el cerro la puerta para ella, dio unos cuantos pasos con las manos detrás de la espalda y de pronto comenzó a desatar pequeñas risas hasta hacerse muy ruidosas_

 _-_ _¿Qué demonios has hecho?- pregunte temiendo a la respuesta_

 _Siguiendo riendo más bajo mostro sus manos, había tomado la toalla para Chrona, la cual después de mostrarla arrojo_

 _-_ Ahora echemos un vistazo~- _volteándose maliciosamente abrió lentamente la puerta del baño si provocar ruido alguno._

 _Alzo la mirada, y vimos lo que solo se podía ver en sueños. Ella estaba frotándose el cabello, el agua de la regadera caía en toda su piel blanca como la nieve, haciendo que resplandeciera un poco, podría jurar que era como ver un ángel, se veía tan...tan..._

 _-_ Dios, solo mira ese trasero, su piel, sus piernas...- _susurro, lamentablemente él no la veía como yo, él la veía con otros ojos, con ojos llenos de lujuria y locura, de pronto comenzó a salir sangre de mi nariz, dándose cuenta de esto cerró la puerta rápidamente y saco un pañuelo para limpiarse_

 _-_ Viejo, no puedo más!- _dijo ansioso, ¿no podía más? ¿Es que se había rendido?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-_ ¡A que definitivamente ya no aguanto más! ¡La tengo que hacer mía ahora mismo!-

- _¿¡Q-Que!? ¿¡E-Estas loco!?-_

 _-_ Bueno soy tu locura, así que...- _ansioso comenzó a quitarse el saco y desabrocharse la camisa_

- _N-No no! Basta!- trate de tomar el control de mi cuerpo mientras el igual luchaba por tenerlo_

 _-_ ¡KIID! ¿¡Estas arriba!?- _Era la voz de Liz, se podían escuchar sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras, él se distrajo por ello y aproveche el momento para tomar control sobre mi cuerpo_

 _-¡Maldita sea!- grito en mis pensamientos_

 _-_ aah? Kid?- _Pregunto Liz al llegar a donde me hallaba_

-emm si?-

-Parece que alguien se haya querido llevar tu ropa...- _señalo mi saco, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo junto con mi corbatín, después señalo mi camisa, estaba casi desabotonada, también noto que no llevaba un zapato_

-e-es que...- _mentiras, mas mentiras-_ está haciendo calor y note que...que mi sudor mancho mi ropa y...y se veía horrible, así que me la quise quitar de inmediato- _Liz me miro extrañada, era la peor justificación que había inventado_

 _-_ De acuerdo...? Últimamente estás más raro de lo normal, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estas enfermo?- _preguntó un poco maternal_

-Emm, no, estoy perfectamente-

-Bueno, entonces vete a quitarte la ropa en tu habitación, donde nadie te vea- _rio un poco, avergonzado tome mi saco, mi zapato, mi corbatín y, sin que se diera cuenta, la toalla._

 _Al llegar a mi habitación arroje la ropa que me había quitado sobre mi escritorio, me quite el zapato que me quedaba y me recosté en mi cama tratando de relajarme un poco, había sido un día muy ajetreado y largo sin poder evitarlo me quede profundamente dormido_

 _°-°-°-°-°-Dos horas despué_ _s-°-°-°-°-_

 _-_ K-Kid?- _una dulce voz me despertó, lentamente abrí los ojos, pude ver a Chrona sentada en mi cama a mi lado -_ ¡Lo siento! N-no te quería despertar! So-solo te quería dar las gracias por dejarme bañar en tu casa! Y-y ya me voy, puedes seguir durmiendo, lamento haberte despertado!- _rápidamente se levantó y trato de correr, pero la detuve sujetándola del brazo_

-No te vayas!- _salieron palabras solas, ¿"no te vayas"? No quería que se fuera, ¿pero por qué la detuve?_ -Bueno...me refiero a que si no quieres no te vayas, no es que quiera que no te vayas..-

 _Ella se ruborizo un poco y se acercó lentamente a mí_ -S-siento haberte causado problemas con Maka y Liz, fue mi culpa haberme caído-

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa por no haber sostenido la escalera- _y por pensar cosas indebidas debí agregar, sonreí para ella, me hacía sentir mal que se disculpara por algo que fue mi culpa_

 _-_ L-lo siento...-

-Deja de disculparte por todo, está bien- _ella sonrió un poco_

 _-aaaaaay! Que cursi~ ¡Tírala a la cama de una vez!-interrumpió mis pensamientos la voz_

 _-_ N-nos vemos mañana- _dijo mientras sacudía levemente la mano y avanzaba a la puerta_

 _-No,no,no ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! ¡Detenla y tírala a la cama! Sera rápido!- gritaba molesto, trataba de ignorarlo y esperar a que Chrona se fuera, abrió la puerta y viéndome con una sonrisa se fue_

 _-Idiota!- dijo el entre dientes_

 _Cerré los ojos de nuevo y trate de seguir durmiendo, pensaba que Chrona me era indiferente, pero según mi padre había dicho que mi locura reflejaría mis deseos ocultos, ¿eso significaba que deseaba a Chrona..?, no puedo comprender, es muy confuso todo esto, resignado, me perdí de nuevo en mis sueños_

 _ ***Lector delicado* "¬u¬ Kagari, ¿ahora nos dirás por qué demonios estas eufórica...¿¡ y por qué miércoles te tardas 3 semanas en subir capitulo D:!?"**_

 _ **;-; lo sé lo sé, tarde demasiado TuT por eso los capítulos son tan largos D; y me he estado durmiendo a las 3 de la mañana :'T eso no es nutritivo, xD ya me voy a dormir más temprano, lo juro**_

 _ **En fin, mil disculpas por tardar tanto; D**_

 _ **Y buano ewe quieren sabers porque estoy feliz *multitud de grillos* ...okey!**_

 _ **UwU pod sus reviews~ aaaaaaaaauw :3 que cursi soy y y por supuesto, por los de siguen esta historia y por los que pusieron en favoritos este fic ;D aunque no dejen review, w soy feliz**_

 _ **xD no, neta si me hacen muy feliz ;D como ya lo habia dicho antes, me pongo como niño salvajemente feliz en navidad :3 eeen fin**_

 _ **Lidia Sanchez: ;D gracias por leer UwU xD y por aposhar el lemmon aunque no te guste :3 vales mils**_

 _ **Elka: xDD sii! Comenta siempre ;D me encanta cuando comentan UwU me aceledan el kokodo, y si ._.) fue mas largo porque me tarde mucho en subirlo y y dije UnU)9 se merecen lo mejors!, y y se que fue sensualon D: muy perver D: perro pero tratare de esforzarme mas, serán entre chistosos y ¬u¬ zukulemthos**_

 _ **Luisse: xD sep, el Kid zukumtho es bien sepsi ¬u¬ asdfghjklñ xDD :v se que fue malo que atacara a Maka ._.) y que intentara violarla, perro pero :v nooo! No la violara a esha ¬u¬ ejejjeje Dx y y odio/amo cuando dices parte porno, UwU pedo si, asi se prodria…decir? xD y y no os preocupeisss! ¬u¬ habra violación harcore, bueno violación entre los dos, uno se viola al otro(? xD ok no ya me callo**_

 _ **;D y y eso jue el capi del milenio xD ok no, juro no tardar :T puede que me quiten el internet, pero si me lo quitan (rezen por que no me pase xD) y no saben de mi por un tiempesito ;D sabrán que no es porque me haya muerto xD y volveré con dos o tres capítulos mas ;D y si no me lo quitan igual me tardare y ahí si podrán regañarme xD ok no, no es verda**_

 _ **:3 eeeeeeeen fin, se cuidan de los eloteros y camoteros, y de los ponys voladores ._.) Sobre todo de esos**_

 _ **:3 review? Por su mamacita santa~**_


	5. El monstruo de los traseros D: ¡is here!

_**\\._./ hellows~! Si si UoU lo se, tarde mucho pero pero no fue mi culpa ;A; me fui de vacaciones una semana y no podia escribir UnU la inpireichon no llegaba**_

 _ **Pero buano! Pasemos a noticias mejores :3 si nunca leen todo lo que digo xD LEAN ESTO PLIS~ este capi será largo, ooh si, muy largo, tanto como el papel higienico extra grande olor a vainilla (xD si no son de México, lo siento por ustedes) entonses, si estan leyendo esto en el baño(suele pasar) o estan ocupados, tomense tiempo para leerlo :3 traigan palomitas o frituras y una bebida xD que será muuuy larguis :3**_

 _ **Eeen fin, aquí ya me pueden seguir ignorando xD así que...oh! Cierto, ewe en este capi habra...*cof cof* sorpresas 7u7 no lemmon pero si casi xD asi que pss, ya saben, ok no no se que decir xD, no saque las manos del carrito, manténgase todo el tiempo dentro del carrito, absténgase de derrames nasales y gritos causados por la diabetes(dudo que haya xD) y diviértase en todo momento :3 nos vemos allá abajo *lector delicado* "Dx si carajo ya callate" UnU oke ya se que quieren que me calle, pero es emocionante**_

 _ **Sin más estupideces xD al fic!**_

 _ **Discramer**_ _(xD nunca lo escribo bien caraho)_ _ **: Soul eater no me pertenece, solo esta historia**_ _7u7 y el Kid Zukulemtho también_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-Kid Pov.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **°~°~°~°~sueño °~°~°~°~**

 _Estaba de nuevo en ese salón oscuro sin fondo de rodillas, alce la mirada y vi a lo lejos una mesita de té, a un lado estaba sentado en una silla mi locura, con una taza en sus labios sorbiendo el líquido que esta contenía_

-Al fin llegas! Has dormido tanto pero no podía traerte~ vamos, siéntate es la hora del té-

 _Arqueando una ceja asentí, me senté en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de él, en la mesa había un plato con un pastel y una taza con té, extrañado mire como él se servía varias cucharadas de azúcar en su taza_

-¡Pero no seas tímido! Bebe tu té, que lo he hecho con mucho afecto!- _seguía sirviendo azúcar_

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- _pregunte seriamente_

-¿Aah? ¿De qué hablas?~- _respondió fingiendo confusión, no paraba con la azúcar, me causaba ansiedad_

-Me refiero a que tontería aras ahora ¿Cuáles son tus planes?-

-Pues los mismos hombre! Solo que ya sé cómo hacer que caigas más rápido en mis garras, pero es un SE-CRE-TO~-

 _Resignado mire a un lado, no podía creer lo arrogante que era, después de varias cucharadas de té comenzó a sorberlo, bajó la taza y con un tenedor comenzó a comer el pastel_

 _-_ Pero vamos, no te enojes conmigo, si estuvieras olvidado en un viejo rincón, y lo estarás, harías lo mismo por recuperar el cuerpo que fue tuyo alguna vez, ¿No es cierto?-

 _-_ Pues te equivocas, yo me resignaría a vivir en aquel viejo rincón...-

-¡No es verdad!- _furioso se levantó de la mesa y azoto las manos en la mesa-_ ¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir solo! ¡Ser algo no deseado! ¡Yo pude ser tú! ¡Si tan solo nuestro "Querido" padre no nos hubiera reformado! ¡Nosotros seguiríamos el camino de Asura!¡Solo porque quiso que fueras "normal"! Hajaja… Pero ninguno de ustedes comprenderá los grandes beneficios de la locura, es cuestión de esperar a que me apodere de ti, ya no seré más un recuerdo ¡Y tu morirás pudriéndote en mi mente!-

 _Lo mire sorprendido, había cierto sadismo en su mirar, el sonreía con emoción, tal vez había notado el miedo que infundio en mi con sus palabras, había causado temor en mí, la verdad es que tenía razón, el quedarse atrapado en la mente seria horrible, aunque suene egoísta_

 _Parpadeo un par de veces, volviendo en si_

 _-_ Ah..ah...lo siento, me ofusque un poco, he sido grosero con mi visita, pero por favor come tu pastel, que igual he preparado yo! Vamos~-

 _Desconcertado obedecí, tome el tenedor, partí un pequeño pedazo del pastel y lo metí a mi boca._

 _Al pasarlo sentí escozor en la garganta, se comenzaba a cerrar, casi no podía respirar. Rápidamente tomé la taza de té y comencé a tomar grandes sorbos de este, de pronto lo escupí, el té estaba extremadamente dulce_

 _-_ Bueno, es hora de que te vayas...-

-¿P-Por qué...S-siempre que m-me voy...ti-tienes que m-matarme?- _tartamudea debido a que apenas y podía respirar, había terminado con la espalda contra el suelo, él se acercó a un lado de mi_

 _-_ Porque si no lo hiciera, ya no sería divertido~!-

 _Mi garganta se cerraba cada vez más, puse mi mano en mi garganta y estire la otra hacia él, quien sonreía complacido_

-Buenas noches...Kid- _sufría cada vez más, en menos de un segundo perdí el aire por completo y mi vista se nublaba, lo último que vi fue su mirada y su sonrisa, ambas sádicas y complacidas_

 _Desperté_

 _Pronto abrí los ojos di una bocanada de aire y me senté en la cama, desde ahora apreciaría más el poder respirar._

 _Estaba sudando, decidí cambiarme ya que aun traía mi ropa del día anterior. Al pararme para tomar mi pijama me distraje con la ventana, me asome hacia afuera, se podían ver las casas alumbradas por los faros, unas cuantas casas con las luces encendidas, pero si no fuera por las luminarias, seria completamente oscuro, solo en una parte, no muy lejana a la mansión, estaban unas cuantas calles sin luz, debido a los maleantes que salieron una noche a hacer alboroto en las calles_

 _Fijándome especialmente en esa zona, recordé que allí estaban situados los departamentos en donde se había mudado Chrona. Repentinamente me inundaron deseos de ir a esas calles, mire el reloj que marcaba la 1:24 am_

 _Suspire, era muy tarde como para salir a calles tan peligrosas pero...soy un shinigami ¿no?, podría defenderme ante cualquier peligro, así que, no le veo problema_

 _Sin pensarlo más, tome una chaqueta al azar, baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie, abrí la puerta y me aventure al exterior frio y oscuro sin miedo alguno_

 _.-.-.-.-.-Maka POV.-.-.-.-.-_

 _°-°-°-°-°-Departamento de Chrona-°-°-°-°-°_

 _-_ ¿Por qué debemos regresar a pintar lo que ellos no hicieron?- _preguntó Soul mientras sumergía su brocha en el bote blanco de pintura_

 _-_ Pues porque Chrona es nuestra amiga y hay que ayudarla, ella nos a ayudado en todo y ahora necesita nuestro apoyo- _mire a Chrona con una sonrisa mientras respondía, ella levemente la correspondió_

 _Soul suspiró cansado, arrojo la brocha en la charola que usábamos para dejarlas reposar, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y miró el muro recién pintado_

-emm...siento que le falta algo, ¿está muy vacío no creen?- _dijo mientras alzaba un pulgar y cerraba un ojo para seguir viendo, Chrona se paró a un lado de él inclinó la cabeza a un lado contemplando la misma pared que Soul_

 _-_ T-Tienes razón...- _siguieron contemplando la pared, a decir verdad me sentía incomoda, ya que yo seguía pintando la misma que ellos observaban, oí los pasos de Soul mientras yo seguía con la vista fija a la pared_

 _-_ Maka...- _me llamó Soul, me gire molesta para verlo_

-¿Que qui-i...- _Al girar me encontré con su cara muy cerca de la mía, me miraba seriamente con una mano en su barbilla, se me puso la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta, estaba muy cerca e invadía todo mi espacio personal, solo esta mirándome no? E-es completamente normal_ -S-Soul?-

-Shh déjame concentrarme- _de pronto se alejó y esbozando una sonrisa chasqueo los dedos-_ ¡Bingo! Quédate ahí Maka!-

-E-está bien...- _aún estaba en shock, e-el acercándose así...me da..._

 _-_ Chrona, párate aquí por favor- _ella hizo y se paró a un lado de mi_

 _-_ Jejeje, se vería bien si...- _tomando una brocha con pintura se acercó a mí -_ quieta...- _comenzó a enmarcar mi silueta en la pared, pero aún estaba cerca, aquello causaba que me sonrojara, por lo cual Chrona reía un poco, acabando de pintarme paso la brocha por mi nariz con intensión de mancharme, sonriéndome divertido se acercó a Chrona para pintar su silueta_

 _-_ hejehe, se ve cool, ahora solo faltan los demás- _se alejó para contemplar "su arte", se veía satisfecho y feliz, a veces suele sacar su "artista interno", cuando hace eso se ve muy feliz, y cuando está feliz...yo...igual soy feliz_

 _De pronto se oyó un gruñido en la habitación, ambos volteamos a ver a Chrona, provocando que se sonrojara y que nosotros riéramos_

 _-_ creo que tienes hambre Chrona- _después de hablar, mi estómago igual gruño, seguido de otro gruñido proveniente del estómago de Soul_

 _-_ Creo que todos la tenemos, vamos a la tienda de 24 horas, no está muy lejos- _Soul tomo su chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta, lo seguí mientras Chrona se apresuraba a encontrar las llaves del departamento_

 _Al salir, caminando se podía ver las calles oscuras y solas, todo era escalofriante, de pronto un gato paso por unas bolsas de basura que estaban en un callejón, provocando ruidos sospechosos, del miedo tome a Soul de un brazo, mientras que Chrona tomaba el mío_

-Puff, miedosas- _susurro burlón, en seguida otro ruido más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó en un callejón, del susto Soul me abrazó cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras Chrona me abrazaba por detrás y yo abrazaba a los dos, salir de noche con ruidos espeluznantes era horrible_

 _Soul alzó la mirada fijándose en si había algo, después la bajo y se encontró con mi mirada, rápidamente se alejó y siguió caminando_

-H-hay que apresurarnos, todo esto me da mala espina...- _dijo mientras caminaba presuroso_

 _Seguí caminando con Chrona aferrada a mi brazo como una niña pequeña, pero tenía que admitir que la situación era como de película de terror, con la calle oscura y sola, me recordaba cierta película de un hombre con la cara quemada, usando un suéter de rayas y unos guantes con cuchillos en los dedos, en realidad daba más miedo de lo que aparenta_

 _-_ Soul, no te alejes- _dije con la voz un poco quebrada, Soul volteo y nos esperó hasta estar a su par_

-Vamos, no seas miedosa-

-No es eso, es que eres el único hombre y eso te convierte en nuestro escudo humano, si te alejas no sabría que hacer-

-…No se cómo tomar eso-

-Solo sigamos...- _se podía ver en la esquina aquella tienda de 24 horas, afuera había un reloj de manecillas, este marcaba las 1:34 am, ya era realmente tarde y me sentía muy cansada, tal vez después de comer lo que compremos Soul y yo regresemos a casa, seguro Chrona está igual de cansada, todo esto de mudarse la había emocionado mucho, pero después dijo que se sentía muy atareada con eso y que no sabía lo difícil que era mudarse_

 _-_ Bien, ¿Chrona que quieres? Yo invito- _dijo Soul subiendo el escalón que estaba antes de entrar al pequeño local_

 _-_ A-amm...c-con un emparedado en bolsa e-está bien-

-bien, ¿y tú qué quieres Maka?- _me miro un poco serio_

 _-_ Vaya, que caballeroso te has puesto, yo quiero unas galletas de avena _ **-**_

-Bueno- _de pronto extendió su mano hacia mi_

 _-_ ¿Qué pasa?-

-el dinero- _¿¡Que!? Agh, típico de él, cuando dice "yo invito" en realidad YO invito, solo me quita dinero, resignada metí las manos en mis bolsillos y saque todo el dinero que tenia_

 _-_ ¿Con esto te bastara?- _pregunte alzando una ceja en señal de enojo_

 _-_ Seh, con eso estará bien, juntando lo mío y lo tuyo alcanza- _Apresurándose a entrar Soul salto el segundo escalón, pero antes de que pudiera entrar lo detuve_

-¡Soul!-

-¿Qué?- _contesto,_ _mire a Chrona y ella sonrió levemente, sabía lo que pasaba y estaba de acuerdo. Me acerque donde Soul mientras ella se sentaba en el escalón_

 _-_ ¡Yo te supervisare!-

-¿¡HEEE!? ¿¡Y eso por qué!?-

-¡La última vez que fuiste a la tienda solo te había faltado cambio por quedarte platicando con la chica del mostrador!-

-haaa~ no es para tanto...- _dijo rascándose la nuca, molesta lo empuje dentro del local_

 _-_ ¡No tardamos Chronaa!- _avise mientras entraba_

 _-_ S-si..-

 _Dentro habían muchos congeladores en el fondo, habían pequeños pasillos formados por anaqueles llenos de productos de todo tipo, al fondo en la derecha se encontraba el mostrador donde estaba la cajera, para mi mala suerte esta era una chica linda, Soul se apresuró a tomar lo que habíamos pedido y comida chatarra para el mientras yo seguía desde un anaquel con la mirada, se acercó al mostrador con la comida y me miró, disimule no verlo fijando mi mirada en los productos, después vio a la cajera_

-¿Eso sería todo?- _pregunto la chica con voz ¿seductora?_

-Si- _al oír la respuesta la chica comenzó a registrar los productos en la computadora que tenía alado, seguía mirándolos, ella se tocaba el cabello varias veces y le lanzaba sonrisitas a Soul_

-Es muy tarde como para que una chica tan linda este aquí sola ¿No te da miedo?- Soul _rompió el silencio_

-Si...pero lamentablemente tenemos que seguir indefensas, imagínate que llegara un ladrón! ¡Y yo aquí solita!- _se puso las manos en el rostro "asustada",si se le sigue insinuando así a Soul..._

 _-_ Aauw, pobre, una chica tan cool como tú no podría pasar por esas cosas-

-¿Si verdad?~- _al decir eso la chica cruzó los brazos y se recargo en el mostrador, haciendo más notable su gran...personalidad_

 _Molesta tome el jugo que fingía mirar, camine al mostrador, azote el jugo sobre la mesa y abrace el brazo de Soul mientras me miraba confundido_

 _-_ Tambien quiero eso!- _dije caprichosa, la chica miro confundida a Soul para luego registrar el producto_

 _-_ ¡Ah! Es tu novia ¿no?-

-¿¡He!? N-no...ella no...-

-¡AAAAAH!- _un grito proveniente de afuera llamó nuestra atención, inmediatamente pense en Chrona y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí donde ella estaba_

 _-_ ¡Chrona!-

 _-_ Maka! Espera!- _Soul trató de detenerme, pero hice caso omiso y seguí corriendo_

 _Al salir encontré a Chrona en posición fetal en el suelo sollozando_

-¡Chrona! ¿¡Estas bien!?¿¡Que paso!?- _me tire de rodillas a un lado de ella tomándola de los hombros obligándola a mirarme, estaba asustada tanto como ella_

 _-_ a-alguien m-me hablo d-de repente y y-yo l-le di la e-espalda a e-esa voz y d-de pronto alguien m-me toco el h-hombro y dijo de n-nuevo mi n-nombre, M-Maka...- _al decir mi nombre me abrazó fuertemente en busca de consuelo, al ver por arriba de su hombro vi a un tipo corriendo a lo lejos_

 _-_ ¡¿están todos bien?!- _salió Soul de la tienda despotricado_

 _-_ ¡Soul!¡Allá a lo lejos hay alguien!- _señale al extraño, al oír mis gritos se detuvo a vernos, pero no pude distinguir su cara ni su alma._

 _-_ maldito...- _susurro Soul antes de salir corriendo a perseguir al extraño mientras este seguía corriendo_

 _Seguía abrazando a Chrona mientras veía correr a Soul, de pronto vi cómo se tropezaba con una bolsa de basura y caía rodando hasta parar con la fricción, a ver esto el extraño miro a Soul y rio de una manera casi tenebrosa y siguió corriendo_

 _Suspire molesta, ¿cómo es que por una bolsa Soul lo había dejado escapar? A veces era un completo inútil_

 _-_ ¿Chrona?- _la mire preocupada, mientras ella me miraba un poco más relajada_

 _-_ ¿Y-y si me v-vuelve a buscar?- _pregunto imaginándose las peores cosas_

-No, no lo hará, no lo permitiré- _me puse de pie y después le extendí mi mano para que se levantara-_ Mañana por la mañana le diremos a Shinigami-sama-

~°~°~Al siguiente día por la mañana°~°~°

°-°-°-°-°-Mansión Gallows-°-°-°-°-°

.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-

 _Abrí los ojos, estaba de nuevo en mi cama, pero curiosamente note que aun traía puesta la chaqueta que use ayer para salir, igualmente tenia puestos mis zapatos, aunque estos estaban sucios por alguna razón, además de desgastados por la suela, lo más extraño de todo era que no podía recordar nada._

 _Me levante y me dirigí al baño de mi alcoba, me mire al espejo, note una grandes ojeras en mis ojos, tal vez fueron causadas por mis salida a altas horas de la noche, me moje la cara y baje a la cocina_

 _Busque el cartón de leche, un tazón y el cereal favorito de Patty, tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiese preferido algo más laborioso, pero estaba cansado y me dolían las piernas, no quería estar parado cocinando._

 _Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y me serví el cereal. Mientras comía lo único que me venía a la mente eran dos cosas, una era mi locura, y raramente la otra era Chrona, era otra de las cosas que no podía sacar de mi cabeza._

 _Interrumpieron mis análisis unos pasos muy fuertes, podía deducir que era Liz por la calma de sus pasos a diferencia de Patty que baja corriendo_

 _Abrió la puerta con la cadera y me miro rápidamente para luego devolver la vista hacia a revista que tenía en sus manos_

 _-_ ¡ah!, así que regresaste- _hablaba sin quitar la vista en la revista_

 _-_ ¿A qué te refieres?- _pregunte confuso a sus palabras mientras tomaba una cucharada de cereal_

-Te... ¿Que haces comiendo cereal?- _finalmente me miro, como había dicho antes, en otras circunstancias comería algo más propio de mi_

-Solo tuve antojo de comer cereal- _explique rápidamente_

-¿Bien?...como decía, te oí anoche salir ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Que no haz oído de los delincuentes que andan por ahí?- _tomo asiento en frente de mí y rápidamente cambiaba de pagina_

-Me tiene sin cuidado, puedo cuidarme solo-

-Pues deberías tenerlo, hoy en la mañana, cuando salí a comprar mi revista, me encontré a Blair y me conto que ayer por la noche alguien le intento hacer algo a Chrona, así que Maka le dirá a tu padre lo que paso para tomar medidas...- _al oír su nombre abrí bien los ojos ¿alguien quiso hacerle algo a Chrona? ¿Con que fines? Dudo que Medusa haya resucitado de entre los muertos, Chrona no había hecho nada._

 _-¿_ Maka estaba con ella?-

-Sí, pero no pudieron atrapar al chiflado ese, y digo chiflado porque dice que mientras huía se iba riendo como un maniático...- _al oír todo eso una gran confusión me inundo, si yo iba por esas calles ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? Seguramente Chrona había gritado por el miedo y seguro la habría oído, hubiera sentido la presencia de Maka y de Chrona, es más, solamente recuerdo que caminaba una calle antes que la del apartamento de Chrona, a partir de eso no recuerdo mas que..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pronto imágenes vinieron despiadadamente a mi cabeza, como observaba desde atrás de un contenedor de basura a Chrona, como Maka la dejo sola y me acerque a ella, como la toque del hombro y como Soul me perseguía y caía por culpa de una bolsa de basura, todo eso lo vi...yo era aquel chiflado que quizo atacar a Chrona_

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo te conto eso?-

 _-_ Hace...5 horas-

-¿5 horas? Puedes decirme la hora- _me miro molesta bajando su revista_

-Dios mío Kid, son las 12 de la tarde-

-¿¡Que!? ¡La escuela! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-

-Kid, ¿Pero cuando no hemos llegado tarde?- _me levante de mi silla rápidamente y deje mi tazón en el lava platos, subí lo más rápido que podían mis piernas_

 _Al llegar al pasillo me encontré a Patty de frente, así que como toda persona normal me hice a un lado para poder pasar, pero ella se movía al mismo lado que yo con toda la intención de no dejarme pasar_

 _-_ Kiid~¿bailamos~?-

-Ahora no es momento para juegos Patty, llegaremos muy tarde si no te mueves!- _la tome de los hombro y me gire junto con ella hasta quedar del otro lado y seguí corriendo hacia mi habitación._

 _°-°-°-°-°-Shibusen-°-°-°-°-°_

 _Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue correr a nuestro salón. Al abrir la puerta, de nuevo me encontré con más ni menos que el Profesor Stein_

 _-_ Vaya, vaya, ¿llegando tarde a mi clase de nuevo Death the Kid?- _dijo burlonamente desde su silla, los demás reían y murmuraban cosas_

-Discúlpenos Profesor Stein, no volverá a pasar- _se disculpó Liz mientras Patty reía nerviosa_

-Si... ¡es una ironía! Tu técnico ya me había dicho eso una vez ¿cierto Kid?- _asentí molesto con la cabeza ¿no podía decirnos simplemente que nos fuéramos de su clase? Stein siempre se hacía un rollo para humillar a sus estudiantes -_ Por suerte estoy tomando asistencia, no he empezado mi clase...-

-emm, ¿Y eso quiere decir...?- _pregunto Liz confundida_

-Agh ¡diablos!,¡pasen antes de que arrepienta!- _pasamos rápidamente hacia nuestros lugares, al llegar note que estaban ausentes Soul, Maka y Chrona, ¿era cierto lo que dijo Liz_

 _-_ Bien, sigamos, ¿Kilik?-

-Presente!- _se oían las voces que respondían a su nombre, no podía dejar de pensar en la ausencia de Maka y los demás, ¿qué le estará diciendo a mi padre?¿se habrá dado cuenta que fui yo quien provoco el miedo de Chrona?_

 _De pronto Sid entro al aula e interrumpió a Stein_

-¿Stein? Siento interrumpir pero shinigami-sama solicita la presencia de Death the Kid en Death Room-

-¿Ahora te has vuelto un chico malo Kid? ¿Qué pensará Shinigami-sama de los conflictos que estas causando? Vamos, largo- _baje apenado hacia la puerta_

 _Al pasar por el pasillo de guillotinas podía oír los gritos de Maka frustrada, a llegar mi padre la interrumpió y ella mi miro molesta, definitivamente se había dado cuento de que había sido yo_

-Holitas Kid~!- _saludo tan campante como siempre, mientras yo estaba profundamente aterrado_

-¿Que se te ofrece padre?- _Maka no me quitaba la mirada de encima, parcia que intentaba matarme con la mirada, Chrona por lo contrario tenía la cabeza baja, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo_

-Bien, necesito que asumas tu responsabilidad como mi hijo, como un bien shinigami- _aquí venia, era molesto escuchar sus sermones, es la primera vez que lo pienso, pero ¿que no podía echarme en cara lo imbécil que era? De pronto hizo una pausa-_ Quiero que custodies a Chrona hasta que se levanten las sospechas y estemos seguros de que una bruja no la está asechando -

-...¿Yo?- _me señale a mí mismo, custodiar a Chrona sería como ser su guardia, cuidar de ella, y lo que yo necesitaba era cuidarla pero de mí; mi locura estaba eufórica, tener cerca de Chrona era un peligro para ella misma_

 _-_ ¡Si Kid!,¿eres tonto o qué?- _Maka estaba muy molesta, no podría asegurar si era porque tendrían que cuidar a Chrona o porque yo sería quien la cuidaría_

 _-_ Maka, tranquila~ No hay razón para estar molestos, tenemos que procurar a Chrona como lo haríamos con cualquiera de los estudiantes, es por su bien~- _Maka reacciono indiferente a la justificación de mi padre, mientras que Chrona seguía con la cabeza gacha_

 _-_ De acuerdo padre, cuidare de ella hasta que se levanten las sospechas- _acepte sin ninguna otra alternativa_

-Bien~ No la dejen sola! Estén alertas, esto es para los dos Maka, no quiero que dejen a Chrona sola, cuídenla LOS DOS~ - _Maka asintió aun cruzada de brazos_

 _-_ Lo que usted diga Shinigami-sama ¿es todo?-

-Sip~ es todo, pueden retirarse- _volvimos a asentir con la cabeza, Maka paso a un lado de Chrona y la tomo del brazo, después pasaron a mi lado_

 _-_ Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado- _Dijo Maka sin detenerse, asentí de nuevo y la seguí, Maka podía ser muy muy buena en muchas ocasiones, pero a veces podía ser muy muy mala cuando algo le molestaba_

 _Al salir de Death Room nos encontramos en la puerta a Soul y Black Star_

-¡Maka! ¿Estuvo todo bien? ¿Qué dijo Shinigami-sama?- _Preguntó Soul mientras Black Star se limitaba a observarnos desde su posición_

 _Maka suspiro con fuerza_

 _-_ Kid va a cuidarla- _dijo con un tono molesto, aun no lograba entender por qué estaba así_

 _-_ ¿Cuidarla?- _Hablo Black Star desde su lugar, con una mirada picara hacia Soul y luego hacia mi_

 _-_ Si...- _suspiro Maka de nuevo, soltó a Chrona para enseguida mirarme-_ Pero te advierto, si algo le pasa a Chrona te culpare- _nervioso asentí, Chrona se limitó a murmurar algo para luego ser llevada por Maka al salón de clases-_ Y ustedes vuelvan a clase!- _grito desde lejos refiriéndose a Soul y Black Star_

 _Después de asegurarse de que Maka no nos podía oír Soul rompió el silencio_

 _-_ ¿Y que harás ahora? Estas atado a Chrona-

-Sep~ Bien atado, tienes problemas de nuevo Rayitas! Si Maka te encuentra intentando algo..- _Black Star hizo un gesto con una mano pasándola por su cuello, dando a entender que me cortaría la cabeza_

 _-¿_ Intentando algo? ¿Me creen capaz de hacer tales cosas?- _al decir eso Soul y Black Star intercambiaron miradas para después reír, provocando que me ruborizara un poco_

 _-_ ¡Tarados!- _me di la vuelta con intenciones de volver a clases, pero Soul me detuvo_

 _-_ ¡Espera!, Hoy en la tarde ayudaremos de nuevo a Chrona, así que supongo que tendrás que llevarla a casa ¿no?, fue orden de tu padre- _Con eso fue suficiente para que Black Star se tirara al suelo a reír_

 _Soul tenía razón, tendría que estar siempre a si lado hasta nuevo aviso. Molesto seguí mi camino, me dirigí a la terraza, no me interesaban las clases_

 _Mirando el cielo y las casas de Death City oía la voz de la locura de nuevo_

 _-Hejeje~ Chrona con nosotros otra vez! ¡Qué emoción!- Oía su canturrear por toda mi cabeza_

 _-_ Ni siquiera te emociones, ahora más que nunca te controlare- _amenaza interrumpiéndolo_

 _-Jum~ Eso dijiste la vez pasada y terminaste casi toqueteándote!- Sin poder controlarlo me sonroje de nuevo_

 _-_ ¡No volverá a pasar!-

- _Claaaro~ tal vez puedas controlarme a mí, pero no te aseguro que puedas controlar la poca locura que ya está en ti - Sin más guardo silencio, de pronto la campana sonó anunciando el final de clases_

 _Me apresure a nuestra aula de clases y me detuve afuera de él, en el umbral esperaba pacientemente pensando en cosas sin sentido hasta que alguien capto mi atención_

 _-_ ¿Crees que no noto tu ausencia? Death the Kid- _Mirando con mas atención a la persona note que era Stein más serio que nunca, tomo la libreta que portaba bajo el brazo, después de hojear y mirar una paginas señalo algo en la libreta-_ ¡Aquí esta! Mes anterior: Comportamiento, disciplina, atención y trabajo en clase, en todo sacaste un diez...- _paso la siguiente página mientras yo sudaba frio-_ Este mes: Comportamiento: 7, Disciplina: 5, Atencion:5 y Trabajo en clase:5 ¿Que te está pasando? Jum, sobre todo ¿Que dirá tu padre al ver las notas? Si te sigues así tendremos problemas-

 _Sin decir más y con frialdad siguió caminando, dejándome completamente atónito y con un horrible escalofrió_

 _-Naah~ están bien nuestras notas- dijo despreocupada la voz_

 _Después de que se vaciara el salón aun seguía esperando a Chrona, decidí entrar a buscarla. Al entrar, a lo lejos entre los asientos divise una cabecita rosada, sin duda era ella_

 _-_ ¿Chrona? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vámonos!- _al hablar ella asomo la mirada sorprendida_

 _-_ K-Kid? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- _dijo mientras se acercaba a mi_

 _-_ Lo mismo digo ¿Qué haces aquí?, recuerda que te tengo que cuidar, ¿Por que te quedaste y no saliste?-

-M-Me gusta salir c-cuando el a-aula está sola- _se había parado enfrente de mí, nadie estaba en los pasillos ni en el salón, solo ella y yo_

 _-_ Ya veo...-

 _-Vamos...Aquí y ahora...hazlo..-oía la voz en mi cabeza -No te contengas...solo hazlo...-de la nada pensamientos y deseos llenos de lujuria inundaron mi cabeza_

 _-_ Chrona...-

 _En menos de un parpadeo la había acorralado entre la pared y mis brazos_

 _-_ ¿aah?...K-Kid...- _podía oír su corazón agitado a pesar de la distancia, por el contrario yo tenía una mirada seria pero una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _Me acerque aún más a ella, al punto de casi chocar nuestras narices mientras ella aún se sonrojaba_

 _-_ Hueles a vainilla Chrona- _inhale su aroma quedando completamente embriagado-_ ¿sabes? Amo la vainilla...- _dije con un tono serio y al mismo tiempo malicioso_

 _-_ G-G-Gracias...- _ella desviaba la mirada, puesto que la miraba a los ojos y quería evitar mi mirada_

-Me pregunto si eres tan deliciosa como la vainilla- _dije lamiéndome los labios para luego sonreír causando que Chrona se estremeciera_

 _-_ Y-Yo...-apenas _contesto ella,_ _de golpe regrese a la realidad, mi reacción era como si me hubiesen dado una bofetada, me aleje de Chrona lo más rápido que pude_

 _-_ ¡Chrona perdóname! ¡No sé qué es lo que me paso!- _de pronto tenía un dolor extraño en mi interior-_ Por favor discúlpame- _de mi tono exaltado cambio drásticamente a ser un tono serio_

-H-he?, E-está bien...- _respondió confundida, y no la culpo, después de que un sujeto dice tales cosas a cierta distancia y a una dama para luego alejarse y comportarse serio es lo mejor que pudo decir_

 _-_ Por favor, que este sea un secreto ¿De acuerdo? Que nadie se entere de mí falta hacia ti ¿Entendido?- _dije serio, un poco amenazante, pero ella reacciono de una manera extraña_

 _-_ C-Claro Kid-

-Bien, vámonos, nos esperan los demás- _con las manos en los bolsillos salí al pasillo pasándola de largo , después me siguió desde lejos_

.-.-.-.-.-Maka POV.-.-.-.-.-

°-°-°-°-°-Afuera del departamento de Chrona-°-°-°-°-

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- _me queje mientras me volvía a sentar en el suelo_

 _-_ emmm, ¿Sabes que el suelo está sucio verdad?- _Pregunto Liz mirándome asqueada_

 _-_ Me da igual- _Dije indiferente, me preocupaban Kid y Chrona, sobre todo Kid, después de que hablamos con Shinigami-sama no volvió al aula, además ni Liz ni Patty se quedaron con el_

 _-_ Estúpido Rayitas! ¿¡Que no entiende que el gran Ore-sama no está para esperar a nadie!?- _reclamaba molesto mientras Tsubaki lo tranquilizaba_

 _-_ Tranquilo Black Star...aunque ya casi va a pasar una hora desde que salimos de Shibusen- _de pronto puso sus manos en sus mejillas-_ ¿¡Y si les paso algo!?-

-Que ingenua~- _dijimos todos al unísono_

 _-_ Por cierto Liz, ¿Por que no estan con Kid?-

-Ah...es que, ha estado actuando raro, murmura cosas cuando esta cerca de nosotras y nos mira raro, como si fuese un puerto calenturiento, y de pronto ¡PAM! se enoja y nos contesta molesto por todo, y así yo no lo voy a estar soportando _-contesto molesta mientras se miraba las uñas_

 _-_ Anda rarito~ hejejeje, ha de estar en sus días~- _Tsubaki y Liz se sonrojaron al oír a Patty, al parecer Black Star no era el único que pensaba eso_

 _-_ P-Patty! E-eso...- _tartamudeaba Tsubaki, por el contrario, Black Star y Soul estallaban a carcajadas_

-Hermanita...eso solo nos pasa a nosotras las mujeres- _le murmuro Liz al oído_

 _-_ Ooooh!~ ya veo...pero, si esta medio rarito ¿no? Nunca nos había visto con ojos de pervertido, de hecho, sé que el NUUUNCA vería a una chica así~ y ahora lo hace...jum~ curioso, muuuy curioso~- _Patty comenzó a pensar al respecto, al parecer yo no era la única víctima de Kid, Liz y Patty también fueron víctimas de él, solo que a ellas no les intento levantar la falda, yo no me creo eso de que fue una apuesta, ¿Cómo es que antes era todo un caballero y ahora se había vuelto un pervertido? Esto no es bueno ni para Chrona ni para ninguna chica, Kid tenía algo y ese algo lo voy a descubrir_

 _Comenzaron a escucharse pasos provenientes de las escaleras que daban para afuera del edificio, poco a poco se oían mas cerca hasta subir donde nosotros, eran Kid y Chrona_

 _-_ ¡Por fin! ¡Llevamos horas ¡HORAS! esperándolos! Un dios como yo no debería esperar a ningún mortal!- _se quejó Black mientras Kid lo miraba molesto_

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Horas? Si apenas se va a cumplir una hora!- _respondió Liz igualmente molesta, al parecer casi todos estábamos molestos_

 _-_ ¡L-Lo siento!- _interrumpió Chrona-_ F-fue mi culpa que nos r-retrasáramos, había olvidado q-que Kid tenía que c-cuidarme ¡P-pero fue mi c-culpa! ¡Lo siento!- _Chrona se echó la culpa, eso era seguro, ¿Los poderes del amor eh? Ella esta tan atraída por Kid que hace estas cosas, en parte da ternura_

-Bien, solo que nos preocuparon mucho y atrasarse no es cool, así que no lo hagan- _dijo Soul en un tono muy maduro, de pronto comenzó a susurrar -_ Que si no Maka se enoja~ y nadie quiere recibir un libro en la cabeza ¿verdad?-

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- _¡Ya se me hacía raro que no dijera algo ofensivo hacia mi!_

 _-_ Solo les advertía~ Así evitaremos que estén de pervertidos y se vuelvan a retrasar~- _se justificó, al oír eso Kid y Chrona de ruborizaron a mas no poder_

-¿¡Y ustedes por que se sonrojan!?- _interrogue furiosa_

-es que si hicieron algo pervertido~ ¿verdad Kid?- _dijo Black burlonamente haciendo que Chrona bajara la mirada_

-Hejeje~ Kid~ lo tenías bien escondidito~ Kyahajajajaja!- _Patty estallo de risa junto con Black Star_

 _-_ ¡Se equivocan!- _grito sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluso a ella, Chrona -_ K-Kid nunca haría algo como e-eso...-

-Entonces ¿por qué se sonrojan?- _Pregunto Liz con una cara burlona, Kid dio un paso adelante y cruzo los brazos_

-Porque ustedes preguntan cosas tan estúpidas… ¿podemos entrar ya?- _Dijo en un tono molesto, haciendo caso inmediatamente Chrona saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, pronto entramos todos_

-Quiero que vayamos a la habitación de Chrona, hay algo que quiero mostrarles- _rompió el silencio Soul, mientras Chrona (no tan notablemente) y yo sonreíamos como cómplices_

 _Soul se dirigió a la habitación de Chrona, mientras los demás lo seguíamos, al entrar todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver nuestras siluetas enmarcadas en la pared_

-Hicimos esto anoche, es para que Chrona siempre nos recuerde- _Soul miro a Chrona con una sonrisa, ¿p-por qué la miraba así? En estos días él estaba siendo muy gentil con ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos Black Star dio un aplauso_

-¡Bien!, solo porque eres mi amiga Chrona dejare que tengas la silueta de un dios en tu pared, no le otorgaría este gran placer a cualquiera, solo a ti- _se acercó a ella y la rodeo con su brazo por el hombro regalándole una gran sonrisa_

-Sí, bien, bien, ¿podríamos dejarnos de cursilerías y hacer eso ya?- _dijo Kid molesto_

-Kid, ¿Qué te pasa?, estás muy irritable hoy- _protesto Liz mientras cruzaba los brazos y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kid, y tenía razón, estaba como si algo le molestara_

-No Liz, no me pasa nada, simplemente quiero terminar con esto ya, estoy un poco cansado, no dormí bien anoche-

-Jum, ¿será por qué saliste anoche? Esas son las consecuencias de tu rebeldía-

-¿Saliste anoche Kid?- _interrumpí a Liz, Kid me miro, aún más molesto_

-Si…- _comenzó a ponerse nervioso, me evito con la mirada girando su cabeza a un lado opuesto al mío_

-Entonces…si saliste anoche, ¿Cómo es que no oíste el grito de Chrona? Si hasta los vecinos de la otra calle lo oyeron, y tu mansión está cerca no?-

-T-tengo sueño pesado…-

-Hejeje~ Kid no sabes mentir!~- _Canturreo Patty, Kid era muy malo mintiendo, eso se sabía desde hace mucho, por ello casi nunca miente, pero ¿Por qué había intentado mentirnos?_

-Vamos chicos, no discutan, aún queda mucho por pintar- _dijo Tsubaki moviendo las manos para que le pusiéramos atención_

-De echo…no- _interrumpió Soul-_ anoche, antes de terminar de pintar la habitación de Chrona pintamos lo que faltaba, solo falta terminar esto y meter los muebles- _sonrió orgulloso, ah~ que sonrisa tan linda…_

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces terminemos con esto!- _grito Black extendiendo los brazos mientras se pegaba a la pared-_ ¡Findenme!- _(píntenme) balbuceo debido a que su cara quedo contra la pared_

-Bien, Chrona ¿sabes cómo hacerlo cierto?- _se acercó a ella y le hablo gentilmente ¿Por qué le hablo así? ¿Por qué es así con ella? ¿Qué le pasa a Soul?_

-¿Celosa?- _susurro en mi oído Kid con un tono un poco burlón_

-Por supuesto que no- _dije a secas_

-¿segura? Estas apretando los puños, tienes una mirada seria y estas levantando la mandíbula, son señales obvias de que estas celosa- _dijo haciéndome notar esas cosas, tenía las palmas de las manos rojas por apretar tan fuerte los puños_

-¡Cállate bipolar!- _al gritarle a Kid todos me miraron extrañados_

-M-Maka…¿E-estas bien?- _pregunto Chrona acercándose a mi_

-Si…yo…- _puse mis manos en mi cintura y puse mi barbilla en alto-_ Estoy bien-

-Bien...- _Soul me miro confundido, bien, ahora creerá que estoy loca_

-¡No hagan esperar más a su dios y píntenme!- _grito Black Star para luego volver a replegarse en la pared_

 _-_ Ya~ tranquilo viejo, yo te pinto- _dijo Soul mientras tomaba una brocha y la sumergía en la pintura para luego marcar la silueta en la pared-_ Maka, Chrona, hagan lo mismo con los demás-

 _Después de asentir con la cabeza Chrona fue a preparar la brocha, pero yo me había quedado en mi sitio, como si estuviese hipnotizada mirando a Soul, era como ver un león asechando a su presa, el tenía la mirada fija a la pequeña brocha en su mano. Era sublime_

 _-_ emm...¿Maka?- _una dulce voz me llamo, al buscar su origen me topé con Tsubaki , quien me sonreía-_ Pareciera que te hubiesen hechizado-

-¿A-ah si? Hejeje, no le digas a nadie-

-¿Decir que?- _rio divertida, sabía que siempre podía confiar en ella-_ Te tengo una propuesta, marca mi silueta y cuando hayas acabado te ayudare a pintar a los demás ¿sí?-

-¡Si!~- _canturree, después de mirar por última vez a Soul me dispuse a dar lo mejor._

-.-.-.-. POV-.-.-.-.-.

 _Quieto en mi sitio, miraba como Maka miraba a Soul, parecía perdida, Patty jugaba con sus dedos, Liz miraba al igual que yo a Maka, era verdaderamente sorprendente_

 _-_ K-Kid..- _capto rápidamente mi atención la melodiosa voz de Chrona-_ e-emm...¿Q-Quieres que yo t-te...?- _sabiendo a que se refería asentí-_ B-bien...- _pronto me replegué a la pared tratando de estar en una posición lo más natural posible_

 _Comenzó por mis hombros, pasaba una delgada brocha por arriba de mi hombro mientras yo miraba sus ojos, estaba increíblemente seria, ya que estaba concentrada, comenzó a bajar a mi cintura_

 _-Jejeje...comprometedor, muy comprometedor- hizo acto de presencia mi locura_

 _-Eres un vulgar,-conteste pensando-nunca pensé que mi locura fuera...-_

 _-¿Pervertida? Ja, ya lo he dicho, soy lo contrario de ti, aunque, déjame decirte que la locura y la lujuria están vinculadas ¿Por qué crees que los hombres se hacen estupideces por una mujer?-_

 _-Vaya...- Chrona se levantó y miro a un lado opuesto, evitando mi mirada a toda costa_

 _-_ L-listo-

 _Tome su barbilla haciendo que me mirara-_ Gracias- _le sonreí de una manera que ni yo sabría describir_

 _-_ K-Kid...-

-¡Chrona!- _capto su atención Soul, quien le hizo una seña para que se le acercara_ -¿Podrías pintarme? Es que...ya sabes, no puedo hacerlo yo, y por lo que veo tú lo haces muy bien- _le dijo sonriendo, pude notar que al oír esto Maka (quien se encontraba pintando a Patty a unos cuantos metros de mi) se sobresaltó para luego volver rápidamente a una mirada seria con un toque de furia_

 _-¿_ E-enserio? Gracias, s-si, yo lo hare-

-Gracias a ti Chrona, eres una persona bastante cool- _¿¡Que le acababa decir a Chrona!? ¿A eso le llama cumplido? Maldito.._

 _-_ ¿Celoso? _\- oí una voz femenina que me susurro al oído, al mirar detrás de mí a Maka encarnando una ceja con una sonrisa_

-Se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente Maka...-

-¿Ah sí? Mira eso- _señalo a Soul y Chrona, ella pasaba el pincel al ras de la mejilla de Soul, este seguía el pincel con la mirada aun estando completamente quieto_

 _Aunque sabía que Maka estaba igual de furiosa que yo, no podía evitar sentir rabia al verlos así, con tan poca distancia entre ellos, sentía que algo iba a explotar dentro de mí_

 _Comenzó a bajar por sus hombros hasta terminar en sus tobillos, después lo repitió del otro lado de su cuerpo, hasta haber terminado_

 _-_ Y-Ya está- _se alejó un poco como si fuese un artista contemplando una obra suya, Soul la imitó, después todos vimos cómo se veían nuestras siluetas en la pared blanca, parecieran sombras_

 _-_ Lindooo~- _canturreo Patty_

-¿Así me veo cuando me paro en esa posición?- _pregunto curioso Soul, lo cual me molesto más por alguna razón_

-Se ve muy hermoso, así no habrá manera de que nos olvide- _dijo Tsubaki esbozando una sonrisa_

-A menos que pinte todo de nuevo!- _salió inoportunamente Ragnarok-_ ¿¡Y donde estoy yo!?-

-¡Ah! No olvidamos de la cosa- _Dijo Liz notando a Ragnarok_

-¡No soy una cosa! Maldita idiota!-

-Paren de discutir, Ragnarok, en seguida te pintare yo ¿De acuerdo?- _interrumpió Maka_

-¿Tu? ¡JA! ¿Cómo piensas pintarme si ni siquiera alcanzas aun a Chrona? Hace un año que nos conociste y todos han crecido menos tú, te vas a quedar enana, y aparte de enana plana, así que no creo que puedas~ - _trataba de contener mi risa, pero termine soltando una risita, provocando a Maka, que de hecho ya estaba furiosa, a la vez Black Star se paró a mi lado para reír conmigo_

 _-_ Tarados...- _susurro ella mirándonos con furia_

 _-_ ¡mejor hazlo tú!- _señalo Ragnarok con su pequeña mano hacia Black Star_

 _-_ ¿Yo por qué? ¡Soy un dios y no estoy para pintar a nadie! Kyajajajaja!-

-¡Entonces tu Rayitas!-

-¿Tienes un apodo para cada uno de nosotros?- _pregunto Soul_

-¡Si! Me refiero con apodos a todos ustedes. Tú eres el canoso- _Señalo a Maka_ -ella es la rata plana _(haciendo referencia a "rata de biblioteca")-Después señalo a Chrona, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz y Patty respectivamente -_ ella es mi plana estúpida, ella es la curvas, él es el mono azul, ella es la rubia estúpida y ella la rubia linda-

-¿Y por qué Patty es "La rubia linda" y yo la estúpida? Yo igual soy linda- _reprocho Liz cruzando los brazos mientras algunos reímos levemente_

-Digamos que la que gana en estupidez eres tú, y quien gana en... eso, es Patty-

-Heee~ Ragnarok, no sabía que tenías esos gustos- _dijo Soul en tono burlón, mientras Patty se sonrojaba un poco_

-¿¡Pues que creías!? ¿Que por ser parte de esta tarada no tengo opinión? ¡Igual soy un ser vivo, además nunca dije que me gustara, solo digo lo que creo!-

-Pero termina siendo lo mismo ¿no?- _pregunto Black Star curioso_

-¡Cállate! ¡Idiota! ¡Como si tu opinión me importara!-

-R-Ragnarok se m-más amable ¿S-si?- _dijo con temor Chrona_

-Tsk~ ¿Crees que por que tú lo dices lo hare? ¡Tarada!- _concluyendo la conversación volvió dentro de su técnica_

 _..._

 _Un silencio incomodo envolvió la habitación_

 _-_ ¡Tanto silencio estresa al Gran Ore-sama!-

-¿Qué horas serán?- _Pregunto Tsubaki mientras de asomaba la ventana para asi poder ver el reloj de aquella tienda 24 horas-_ ¡Ah! Aún es temprano-

-¿Y si metemos los muebles de una vez?- _dijo Maka con un aspecto un poco cansado_

-¡Ja! ¡Para el Gran Ore-sama es pan comido!-

-¡Bien! ¡Será un trabajo para los hombres!- _Dijo Soul mientras se acercaba a Black Star y lo rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros_

 _-_ También tenemos a Patty, ella es muy fuerte- _dijo Liz señalando a la mencionada mientras esta reía_

-Bah! ¡Entre nosotros tres podemos! ¿¡Donde están los muebles!? -

-E-en el s-sótano, ha-hay otras escaleras e-en el piso de abajo, e-esas conducen al s-sótano- _contesto Chrona temblando un poco_

-¡VAMOS!- _dijeron al unísono Soul y Black Star mientras salían del departamento marchando orgullosos, los demás salimos detrás de ellos_

 _Al abrir la puerta del sótano no de podía ver nada más que unos cuantos escalones iluminados por la luz del exterior._

-Agh, polvo _-molesto coloque sobre mi nariz un pañuelo que evitaba entrar al polvo a mi nariz_

 _-_ Está muy oscuro-

-Bah! ¡Esto no es nada para su dios! ¡Vamos Soul!-

-He...Viejo...En realidad si está muy oscuro-

-Oh!¡Vamos Soul! ¡Ni siquiera esta tan oscuro! ¡Vamos!- _Black Star comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin nadie siguiéndolo, cada vez que bajaba un escalón, más se perdía su figura que era tragada por la oscuridad_

 _De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo_

 _-_ ¡AHHHH!-

-¡Black Star!- _corrió a su auxilio Tsubaki_

-¡Tsubaki!- _corrió detrás Maka_

¡M-Maka!- _corrió detrás_ _Chrona_

-¡Chrona!- _corrí detrás de ella_

-Yo... me voy por una vela- _dijo Soul mientras se iba, no pude protestar ya que antes de que pudiese decir una palabra tropezó con un escalón causando accidentalmente un empujón hacia Chrona, causando un efecto dominó haciendo que todos cayeran encima de todos conforme nuestro orden hasta llegar al sótano el cual estaba completamente oscuro_

-¡están aplastando a su dios!-

-¡Deja de gritar Black Star!- _grito Maka_

-T-Tengo miedo- _murmuro Chrona, quien estaba debajo de mi_

-Tranquila Chrona, no debes tener miedo, todos estamos juntos- _dijo Tsubaki con su tono amable de siempre, tratando de calmar a Chrona_

-¡Diablos, pesan mucho!- _Se quejó Black Star, puesto que todos estábamos sobre de él, pronto se movió bruscamente, produciendo que cayéramos de espaldas al suelo frio, de repente cayó un objeto ligero sobre mi estómago, quitándome un poco el aire_

 _Maka y Black Star comenzaron a discutir, sus gritos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes poco a poco, resonando por todo el sótano_

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Deja de pisarme!-

-¡No es mi culpa que tu mano este debajo de mi pie!- _se justificó Black Star_

-Agh…¡Suerte para ti que no puedo ver nada, de no haber así, ya te hubiera dado una buena!-

-¡Ay sí, ay sí! Que miedo me das~- _contesto fanfarroneando_

 _De repente sentí como el peso que estaba sobre mi estómago se levantaba bruscamente, permitiéndome reincorporarme y gatear hacia atrás, hasta sentir chocar mi espalda contra la pared, finalmente me senté tratando de poder ver algo_

 _Pronto oí algo acercarse a mí, temeroso extendí el brazo tratando de buscar a tientas lo que se acercaba. Pronto mi mano toco algo suave y firme, provocando que aquello que se acercaba parara, curioso lo comencé a apretar_

-a-ah… A-Agh...- _al apretarlo provocaba que se quejara gimoteando, instantáneamente mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante ello, justo de la misma manera que cuando paso el accidente de la pintura_

-a-ah… A-Agh~...- _cada vez que oía un quejido se me ponían los pelos de punta, me hacía estremecer de una extraña manera. Mientras tres luces se veían bajar las escaleras del sótano, hasta por fin llegar a este_

-S-Soul…está muy oscuro, ¿por qué tenía que bajar yo?- _oí la voz de Liz, seguro habían bajado a "rescatarnos"_

-Hejeje~ Hermanita~ no seas tan miedosa~- _se burló Patty_

-¡¿Están bien?!- _pregunto a todos Soul, mientras se oían sus pasos merodear por el sótano_

-¡Sí!- _contestaron todos al unísono. De pronto Soul encendió la luz, dejándome descubrir lo que mi mano tocaba_

 _Lo que tocaba no era ni más ni menos que las posaderas de alguien, ¿y quién menos indicado para ser la dueña de esas posaderas? Era ni más ni menos que Chrona Makenshi_

 _Rápidamente retire mis manos, como si hubiese tocado lo más horrible del mundo (que por supuesto no lo era), al instante Chrona, sin mirar atrás, gateo rápidamente dirigiéndose a Maka para luego lanzarse sobre ella abrazándola_

-¿Chrona? ¿Qué te pasa?- _interrogó Maka exaltada_

 _-_ ¡Allá! ¡H-Hay un m-monstruo! ¡Me...Me toco la-las pompis!- _dijo asustada Chrona, Al instante Soul y Black Star me miraron mientras reían burlones_

 _-_ hejeje, yo conozco a ese "monstruo", no te preocupes Chrona, él es amigable- _dijo Soul aun burlón_

 _-_ Soul, ningún monstruo es amigable- _contesto Maka con la voz temblorosa -_ ¡Ahhg! ¡Dejen de hablar de eso, que me da miedito!-

-¡JA! ¿¡Te dan miedo esas cosas Maka!? ¡Pensé que eras más ruda! Mi-e-do-sa~!- _dijo burlón Star mientras la señalaba_

 _-_ ¡Déjame en paz Black Star!-

-Bueno, bueno, no peleen de nuevo, vamos, hay que subir estas cosas- _interrumpió Tsubaki tratando de calmar las cosas_

-¡No hay problema con eso! ¡Nosotros los hombres fuertes nos encargamos!- _alardeó Black Star_

-¿Seguros que no quieren que les ayude Patty?- _sugirió Maka, quise responder asertivamente, pero Black Star interrumpió_

-Nah! ¡Una delicada chica solo nos estorbará!-

-¡Hey! No soy delicada~- _respondió ella molesta_

-Igual, nosotros podemos solos, solo observen, ¡Soul! ¡Kid! ¡Comencemos por ese sofá!-

 _°~°~°~20 minutos depues°~°~°_

-¡Dios! ¿¡Cuánto falta!?- _pregunte exhausto, aun subíamos el mismo sofá de antes_

 _-_ solo llevamos las escaleras del sótano, aún faltan las escaleras del primer piso- _contesto Soul jadeando_

-¡¿Que!? ¡Agh! ¡A su dios ya le duelen los brazos!- _exclamó Black Star mientras se lanzaba al sofá_

-¡Esto lo causaste tú! Sí hubiésemos aceptado la ayuda de Patty ya hubiéramos terminado!- _Dijo Soul enojado mientras tiraba a Black Star hacia el suelo, a lo cual reí divertido_

-Hey~ ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?~- _dijo Patty mientas se asomaba desde el primer piso hacia las escaleras donde estábamos nosotros. Soul y yo la miramos con esperanza en los ojos, pues ella era nuestra salvación_

 _-_ ¡Patty!, por favor ayúdanos con esto- _dije mientras Black Star se levantaba lentamente frotándose la cabeza_

-Mmm~ no lo sé~ Tal vez una chica delicada como yo solo les estorbaría ¿No?~- _contestó diciendo las mismas palabras que había dicho Black Star, las que por supuesto la llegaron a ofender_

 _Sorpresivamente este se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a gritonear_

-¡Exacto! ¡Todas las chicas estorb..!- _sin poder concluir cayó de nuevo al suelo callado por una patada en la boca por parte de Soul, a lo cual mi locura estallo a carcajadas al igual que yo_

 _-_ No le hagas caso a este idiota, ayúdanos Patty ¿Sí?- _dijo Soul con una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados (y simétricos cabe recalcar) dientes_

-Emmm~- _ella puso si dedo índice sobre su quijada, lo cual indicaba que estaba pensado, lo que no era bueno, ya que una vez que comenzaba a pensar no solo pensaba en la situación, si no en demás cosas, así que podía llegar a tardar horas y olvidar el tema, lo cual me llegaba a desesperar_

-¿Patty?-

-ah! Patty solo hace favores por favores~-

-¿Qué clase de favores Patty?- _dijimos al unísono Soul y yo con un poco de temor_

-Emm no lo sé, si tan solo alguien me comprara esa chamarra de jirafa que vimos en la plaza, lo podría pensar~- _¡ah! Aquella chamarra, si, Patty era convenienciera, no es anormal en ella_

-¿Pones la mitad?- _me miro Soul_

-Bien, tenemos un trato Patty, ahora ven aquí y ayúdanos- _bajó los escalones feliz y tomo el sofá del respaldo y la parte de abajo_

-¡Es un placer trabajar con ustedes!~- _dijo levantando el sofá para subir sencillamente las escaleras y meterlo al departamento, luego volvió con nosotros -_ ¿Qué más?- _a los cual quedamos impactados_

 _°~°~° 20 minutos más tarde °~°~°_

 _.-.-.-.-.- Maka POV.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Buen trabajo Patty! Ya no falta ningún mueble- _felicito Tsubaki amable como siempre_

-emm, ¿Pero qué haremos con el otro sofá? No cabe en el salón- _interrumpí. El departamento era casi igual que el de nosotros, a pesar de ello ya no había espacio suficiente para el pequeño sofá de dos personas a causa de los caprichos de Kid, y Chrona por hacerle caso_

-¿¡Que tal en la habitación que sobra!?Ahí no hay nada más que los botes inútiles de pintura y más cosas inútiles ¡hasta podría ser algo así como un armario, pero gigante!- _propuso Black Star gritando como siempre_

 _Hubo silencio como respuesta_

-Pues...tienen que admitir que es una buena idea- _contestó Soul dándole la razón, y vaya que si era una buena idea_

-¡Su dios ha tenido una buena idea! ¡Aprécienla! ¡Se los permito!-

-Agh, que arrogante...- _dije en voz baja molesta_

-¡Bieeen!~ Este es un trabajo paraa... ¡La grandiosa Patty!- _interrumpió Patty mientras tomaba el sofá con facilidad y lo llevaba a la habitación_

 _Mientras acomodamos demás cosas como adornos, marcos, plantas y algunas pinturas (la mayoría de todos estos objetos donados por la profesora Marie), pude notar que Chrona estaba muy callada, más que de costumbre, por ende me acerque a ella para hablar sobre lo que pasaba_

-¿Cómo te sientes?- _pregunte al momento de estar a su lado, ella dio un pequeño salto por el pequeño infarto que le provoque, lo cual me hizo gracia_

-Eh... estoy bien, s-solo pienso en algo-

-¿En qué? ¿Aun te preocupa el loco que te hablo?-

-¿Eh? Ah, eso... n-no, es...es algo más...- _contestó un poco distante, al contestar miro hacia Kid, lo cual me preocupaba como toda buen amiga_

-¿Qué pasó con Kid?- _pregunté seria, casi molesta, tenía miedo de que Kid le hubiese dicho algo, o peor aún, que le hubiese hecho alguna vulgaridad_

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡N-no! ¡No pasa n-nada! P-pasa lo mismo de s-siempre- _contestó nerviosa, sin duda algo pasaba, algo me lo decía, ¿instinto femenino quizás? Agh, como sea_

-Chrona, te conozco muy bien, ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? ¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?-

-M-Maka, n-no le digas así...- _dijo un poco sonrojada, evitando mi mirada_

-Agh, lo siento, olvide que lo quieres, pero por favor dime, ¿Te hizo o dijo algo?-

-B-bueno...- _Tsk~, lo sabía_ -L-lo noto un poco extraño...-

-¿Verdad que sí?, yo igual lo veo más extraño, un poco diferente, ya no le preocupa tanto la simetría si te das cuenta, además ya se ríe de las babosadas de los otros dos y él no era así-

-P-pero tal vez se está d-dejando influenciar p-por ellos, a l-lo mejor quiere cambiar- _justificó ella_

-Si Chrona, pero eso es un "tal vez"- _conteste seria_ \- mientras tanto Chrona, te pido que no te dejes inducir por él, sé que suena feo, pero siento que algo grave le pasa, y sé que te gusta pero no soportaría que algo te pasara por el ¿bien?-

-¡Bien Maka!- _interrumpió la voz chillona de Ragnarok-_ Yo me encargaré de que esta idiota no se deje seducir por ese otro idiota-

-¿Bi...en? ¿De acuerdo Chrona?- _dije buscándole la mirada mientras ella agachaba la cabeza_

-D-de acuerdo...- _contestó casi murmurando, sé que será difícil, pero era lo mejor para ella_

 _Soul, Liz, Patty y Black Star cayeron rendidos en el sofá más grande_

-¿¡Cuánto más falta!?- _dijeron los cuatro en coro_

-Pero Liz, si tu no ayudaste en nada- _regaño Kid desde lejos_

-Igual, cansa verlos hacer cosas, además tu no traes tacones- _contestó sollozando_

-Creo que ya no falta acomodar nada- _dije mientras miraba en las cajas donde estaban anteriormente las cosas_ -Confirmo, no queda nada más- _exhausta me senté en uno de los siles individuales al igual que Kid_

-Bien...- _murmuró mirando al infinito, sus ojos se veían opacos y tenía una expresión fría y más seria que de costumbre, tenía mi mirada clavada en él, tratando de ver su alma_

 _-_ ¡Hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida!~- _grito Patty_

-...- _miramos todos a Patty_

-...¿Qué?- _pregunto Soul como si no hubiese oído bien lo que claramente grito Patty_

-¿¡Sabes lo casado que es está el gran Ore-sama!? ¿¡LO SABES!?- _gritó Black Star mientras movía las mano hacia arriba, por un estúpido impulso supongo_

-Mmm... Pero saben...no es una mala idea- _dijo Kid sonriendo de lado, captando la atención de todos, a su vez pude ver como Chrona se estremecía por ello se veía muy tierna_

-H-hey viejo, no sonrías así, ¿Que no vez que puedes hacer explotar los ovarios de "Alguien"?- _dijo Soul refiriéndose a Chrona haciendo que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate bien maduro, provocando algunas risas_

-¡N-no! Y-yo...e-es que...hmmng- _dijo apenas mientras tiempo que agachaba la cabeza avergonzada, al mismo tiempo yo amenazaba con la mirada a Soul_

-Entonces ¿Hacemos la fiesta o no?- _insistió Patty_

-Si Chrona está de acuerdo...- _dije mirando a Chrona esperando una respuesta_

-S-sí, claro..- _Chrona seguía apenada, ya que Kid no le quitaba la mirada (extraña) de encima_

 _Pronto me pare enfrente de Kid con los brazos cruzados_

-¿Se te perdió algo?- _dije con un tono fuerte_

-Perdona es que...- _me miro con una expresión de miedo en la cara_

-¿es que qué Kid?-

-No es de tu incumbencia a quien miro y a quien no ¿Sabes?- _respondió cambiando bruscamente su expresión a una de molestia_

-Idiota...- _me gire dándole la espalda._

 _Tsubaki estaba muy entusiasmada por la fiesta de bienvenida, al igual que Patty, así que ellas comenzaron a organizarla mientras Soul y Black Star hablaban. Mientras Liz arreglaba sus uñas en el sofá_

 _Kid no estaba, extrañamente había desaparecido desde hace un rato, así que Chrona miraba la ventana esperando su regreso_

-¡Listo! ¡La fiesta será esta noche!- _exclamó Patty desde el comedor_

-¿Esta noche?¿No es muy pronto?- _pregunto Soul_

-Si te has quedado hasta las 4 de la mañana viendo la televisión, no dudo que puedas con una fiesta pequeña- _reclame molesta mientras el reía avergonzado_

-Solo será una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros, no será la gran cosa- _informó Tsubaki en alto_ -así que hagamos esto: Yo, Patty, Black Star y Soul adornaremos el departamento mientras tú y Liz le buscan algo lindo a Chrona, y de paso traen algunos bocadillos, Patty y yo nos cambiaremos aquí ¿Vale?-

-¿Y yo porque me debo de quedar aquí?- _se quejó Black Star_

-Porque eres como un niño pequeño, te tienen que estar cuidando siempre- _respondí burlona-_ además quien sabe cuando regrese Kid-

-Agh bueno-

-Es verdad, ni siquiera vi cuando se fue- _comento Liz_ \- De seguro pensó que hay algo asimétrico en la mansión-

-Agh, en fin~ Vámonos Chrona-

-S-sí, y g-gracias chicos- _dijo girando para ver a los demás_

 _Al salir Liz comenzó a hablar sobre una tienda en la plaza que tenía ropa muy bonita, así que fuimos allí, Chrona estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que era su primera vez de compras_

 _Mientras caminábamos por la plaza Liz le iba hablando a Chrona sobre qué color o qué modelo de vestido le quedaría según su tez y esas cosas. Por el contrario yo iba analizando la condición de Kid, sé que le tomo mucha importancia, pero todo es por Chrona, realmente su comportamiento era muy extraño, o tal vez realmente se había vuelto bipolar, aunque eso es técnicamente imposible, el hecho de que cambie así tan repentinamente de humor, no es normal, creo que eso solo es de mujeres._

 _Además, no se iría nunca así sin avisar, o bueno, no es lo que el haría usualmente, y Ragnarok menciono que había algo raro en él, talvez si le dijera de esto a Shinigami-sama pueda hacer algo al respecto._

 _.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-_

 _Caminaba por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, esperando a que apareciera mi locura_

 _-Hey viejo, ¿adónde vamos?¿por qué diablos nos fuimos? Si todo marchaba bien- dijo confuso, molesto me introduje en el callejón más cercano_

-En primer lugar, no hables en plural, no es como si fueses una persona- _dije molesto mientras él hacia una mueca de molestia_ \- y en segundo lugar, me fui por que no soporto que te comportes así, creo que Maka sospecha que me ocurre algo-

 _-¿Y si se entera que? ¿Crees que vaya como una niña a acusarnos con nuestro "papi"? Ja, que patético de su parte, hará ningún movimiento hasta que no tenga pruebas sólidas, no te preocupes- interrumpió con un tono despreocupado_

 _Suspiré preocupado, él sonaba tan seguro, fuera cual fuera la situación, no titubeaba nunca_

 _-Además, tengo planes muy importantes que llevar acabo como para que esa niña estúpida lo estropee todo-_

-¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes?- _pregunte desconcertado_

 _-¡Shh! ¡mierda! ¡Que ya te he dicho que es un secreto! ¿Qué nunca te hablaron de los secretos?-_

-Sabes, para ser mi locura tienes un vocabulario nefasto- _concluí mientras retomaba mi camino a la mansión_

 _Al llegar me dirigí al sanitario a mojarme la cara, al mirarme al espejo note unas leves ojeras en mis ojos, por suerte iguales del lado izquierdo y derecho, probablemente causadas por esas pesadillas con mi locura_

 _De pronto se oyó el cerrar brusco de la puerta de entrada, probablemente era Patty, solo ella azota la puerta así_

 _Al salir del sanitario me la tope de frente, me miraba curiosa, por el contrario yo la miraba con los escazas fuerzas que tenía, sentía que tenía tabiques amarrados a los parpados del cansancio_

-Kid…~-

-¿Qué ocurre?- _conteste con la voz ronca_

-Jejeje, necesitas maquillaje para tus ojeras- _dijo burlona señalando mis ojeras mientras suspiraba molesto_

-¿Qué se te ofrece Patty? -

-Ah! Vine por mis globos de colores para la fiesta de Chrona, será hoy ¿sabes?-

-¿A-ah sí?- _dije mostrando más interés_

-¡Sip! Así que vístete decente ¿bien?-

-Patty, siempre me visto decentemente a comparación de ti-

-Si! Heje, bueno, siquiera ponte maquillaje en esas ojeritas, ya sabes, para que no te veas rarito, si no parecerás un loco, todo paliducho y flaco con esas ojeras, solo te haría falta una camisa de fuerza y tendrías un disfraz para Halloween!- _auch, eso dolió_

-Ja y ja, buen chiste- _dije con sarcasmo_

-Hejeje lo sé! ¡Ahora alístate! La fiesta es las ocho, ¿sabes por qué? ¿He? ¡¿HE?! Por qué Chrona así lo quiso hee~, en fin, me voy, te espero allá-

-Espera, ¿Qué no van a vestirse ustedes también?-

-Em…heje….diga~mos que tenemos dinero, para para comprar vestidos, ¡que por supuesto no fue robado de ti! No no no, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Adiós! – _dijo rápidamente mientras corría hacia la puerta y la volvía a azotar al salir. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que robarme dinero? ¿Qué tan difícil era pedírmelo?, posiblemente era porque siempre me niego_

 _Dejando a un lado los problemas de dinero con Liz y Patty me dirigí a mi habitación, y con sencillez tome lo primero que me encontré en el closet, me puse una camisa negra con el cuello blanco y una corbata roja con pantalones negros y unos zapatos sencillos_

 _Al mirar el reloj las agujas de este marcaba las 7:34, decidí irme a el departamento de Chrona. Al pensar en ella la cabeza me daba vueltas, era como si mi cerebro no le pudiera dar una razón lógica a ello_

 _Al llegar a la puerta de la recepción me detuve un momento_

-Esta será una gran noche, prepárate- _murmuro mi locura a través de mí, después son una sonrisa subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta_

 **D: ahiss~ xD y aquí jóvenes termina el capi del milenio :v aquí viene el cuento que tengo por justificación**

 **Bieeen~ xD para empezar las vacaciones: me fui a Pachuca una semana ._. en la cual trate de escribir pero hacia un frio que no no NO D: y aparte no hacia nada mas que ver la tele -u- mil disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad. Despueh :v si, aun hay mas, una boda xD y y después me castigaron, luego la escuela xD el inicio de año, ya saben: ¡A forrar cuadernos! ¡ A empezar de nuevo! ¡TAREAS! Mas y mas tareas para ti! -n- y bueno, trataba de escribirs pero no podía :v y ahora estoy enferma xD Pero gracias a la hermoshishishima imagen de** _ **Clara Villafuerte**_ **xD que por su imagen me inspire pueh (espero que vea esto xD) y y de** _ **Mary Lemus**_ **por shamarme senpai UuU eso inspira morros**

 **Y bueno eso es en Facebook xD ahora vamos con los de aquí :**

 _Elka: xD JA! Y los que vienen mija (no mas uno ewe)y bueno aquí esta el bien merecido capitulo largo :3 espero que ta haya agradado_

 _AnneFrederick: xD Hajaja me alegra que hayas gritado como loca sin control ;3 ahora se que no soy la unica y gracias por enamorarte y y gracias UuU besitos con gérmenes pa ti_

 _Em.. xD el ultimo: Gusta OuO asdfghjkl kawaii! (oie pero khe me pasa xD) gracias por esperar! Con ganitas 7u7 y y shh calmese mija que sha viene el lemmon! Con el Kid loquisho que uste desea my lady OpO_

 _Eeeeen fin~! Y a todos los seguidores de este fic y los que le ponen en favoritos xD no solo hagan eso! Dejen review que de eso vivo UuU pero igual los amodoro pueh!_

 _Bien, em el siguiente capi no se cuando lo subiré, xD espero que la siguiente semana, a mas tadar en un mes D: si lo se, es mucho, xD pero comparado a lo que me tarde en este es menos! Ademas D: vienen los exámenes *CHAN CHAN CHAAAN* desenme suerte!_

 _¡Hasta entonces shavotz!_

 _¿review? :3 por su mamacita santa~_


	6. Rayitas Precoces 7u7

**Waaah! Holi :3 em, tuve que re-re-subir esta cosa porque primero habían 3 faltas de ortografía y cosos que estaban mal xD y cuando lo arregle una mierda rara paso -n- en fiiin, si ya lo leíste no te alarmes xD no es nada nuevo, vuelve a lo que hacías**

 _ **Discreamer:**_ _(o o esa cosita -u-)_ _ **:Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo esta historia**_ _sensualona :3_ __

 _.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Al llegar a la puerta, como de costumbre, toque 8 veces con los nudillos. Era increíble que los semejantes gritos de Black Star llegaran a oírse hasta afuera del departamento_

-¡YA VOOY!- _se oyó de nuevo gritar a Black Star, pronto abrió la puerta_ -Ja, al parecer causo milagros, es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que llegas a tiempo Rayitas.

-Solo déjame pasar ¿quieres?-

-Wow, al parecer estas de malas-.

-No estoy de malas, simplemente es que eres castrante.

-He~, es lo que los mortales deben soportar por su dios- _se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar_

 _Al entrar mire a mi alrededor, no era una "gran" fiesta, solo éramos nuestro pequeño grupo, supongo que después de todo era lo con lo que Chrona podía lidiar_

 _Tsubaki y Patty estaban arreglando los últimos detalles mientras Soul acomodaba una mesa con algunos regalos._

 _¡Diablos! Había olvidado traer uno, es más, nadie había dicho que teníamos que traer uno, creo que por ende eso se debe hacer, ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte_

-¡Hey Kid! ¿Quieres ayudarme aquí?, Creo que esto de arreglar te viene mejor a ti que a mí- _me llamo Soul, sacándome de mis pensamientos_

-¡Ah! Claro- _me acerque hacia donde él y comencé a acomodar los regalos de modo aleatorio, sin orden alguno. Sorprendido me percate de ello y nuevamente volví a acomodarlos_

-Oye, ¿Por qué tan inquieto?-

-¿Yo? He...eeh...por nada...- _conteste mostrándome aún más desesperado por acomodar los regalos de una manera que me pareciese_

-No digo...¿Te encuentras bien viejo?- _pregunto más preocupado mientras movía más rápido de lugar los regalos, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar_

 _-_ Yo...yo...- _comencé a jadear, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, a la vez la cabeza me dolía aún mas_

-Me estoy volviendo loco- _solté repentina e inconscientemente con un tono serio_

 _Soul me miro sorprendido, no sabía si lo había dicho enserio o a que me refería, ni siquiera yo lo sabia_

 _-_ Kid, sabes que _eso_ de la locura es muy serio..-

-¡No!- _interrumpí-_ Yo...heje...yo me refería a que me estoy volviendo loco por, em, ya sabes...- _hice una pausa para tratar de pensar en que decir_

-¿Chrona?-

-Si...si...eso- _contesté desinteresado mientras seguía pensando, pronto me di cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho-_ ¡Quiero decir! ¡No! No quería decir eso, es solo que...-

-No te preocupes, ya era hora de que lo reconocieras, en fin, voy a arreglar otras cosas, te dejo~- _dijo riendo, dejándome hablando solo mientras se iba con Black Star_

-¡No! ¡No era lo que quería decir!- _comenzó a abrirse detrás mío la puerta de la habitación de Chrona mientras ella salía-_ ¡Ella no me...!- _al oír el chirrido de la puerta me di la vuelta para ver_

 _No podía creer lo que veía, era ella, Chrona, no, era ese ángel que había visto aquel día en mi ducha, solo que ahora no estaba desnuda_

 _Llevaba una falda negra de holanes, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas blancas, con una blusa sin mangas de botones igualmente negra, resaltaba esos ojos azules_

-Wow ¡Chrona! Te ves bellísima- _exclamo Maka mientras se acercaba a verla al igual que los demás_

-Ja~ les dije, soy buena escogiendo ropa- _dijo Liz triunfante_

-G-gracias, ¿Quieren a-algo para comer?- _dijo tímida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a tantos elogios, no podía dejar de mirarla_

-Si aún queda algo de lo que Kid se comió con la mirada...- _dijo Soul con un tono y mirada burlaste, sacándome de mi hipnotismo_

-Agh, tarado- _murmuré molesto_

-Ehh... voy por los bocadillos- _contestó nerviosa para después dirigirse a la cocina, mientras los demás se reunían en el salón._

 _Pronto sentí dormirme de nuevo, volví a ese cuarto que se supone era mi mente, la locura me había dominado de nuevo. Esta vez, por más que lo interrogaba no contestaba mis preguntas o reclamos_

 _Siguió a Chrona_

 _Aun sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, saco una charola del refrigerador, lleno de bocadillos característicos de Tsubaki. Los dejo sobre una barra y volteo hacia mí, dio un pequeño salto del susto_

-¡K-Kid!- _exclamó asustada_

-Shh~- _se acercó a ella, con una mano tomo su la que cubría su boca mientras con la otra ponía mi dedo índice sobre sus labios-_ No queremos que nadie se altere- _ella asintió con un sonido de su boca_

 _La tomo de una sola mano y, con cautela, la llevo al cuarto donde se había guardado el sofá, alejándonos de bullicio_

 _-¿Que tramas ahora?- pregunte nervioso_

 _Una vez dentro los dos, cerró la puerta. El cuarto quedo oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme completamente ciego, gracias a una ventana que daba a la calle y dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y algunos faroles que aún no estaban rotos_

 _Aun tomados de la mano, la llevo a aquel sofá y nos sentamos juntos_

-¿Sabes Chrona?- _dijo rompiendo el silencio y captando la atención de ella-_ Hasta hace un tiempo creía que tú solo eras una persona más en el mundo, pero... _-hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada tan inocente-_ resulta que tú eres mi mundo- _sus ojos brillaron ante esas palabras, también había dejado de temblar._

 _Era molesto, la estaba ilusionando alguien que ni siquiera era una persona, no podía saber si YO sentía algo por ella, era confuso ya que mi locura me hacía dudar de ello, no podía negar que me atraía de cierta forma, pero no podría decir nada sólido._

 _Se acercó a ella apunto de besarla, hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír al notar mi rabia_

 _Después, la besó_

 _Fue algo torpe, ya que solo habían chocado los labios, al poco tiempo ella retrocedió, pero al momento la tomo de los hombros y la volvió a besar_

 _La intensidad del beso fue incrementando poco a poco, cada vez más apasionado, algunas veces se separaban para tomar un poco de aire, pero inmediatamente volvían a lo suyo_

 _Al poco rato la recostó en el sofá de modo en que quedara entre sus piernas, aun besándola mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello_

 _Comenzaba a acariciar sus bellos muslos y bajar los labios por el cuello de Chrona, suaves como la seda, mientras ella se limitaba a gemir_

 _Volvió a sus labios para volver a besarla, esta vez jugando con sus lenguas, lo cual me asqueaba un poco, ser un espectador no era muy cómodo_

 _Siguió bajando por su cuello hasta toparse con los molestos botones de la blusa de Chrona. Desesperado, desabotono tres y siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos, ella gemía cada vez más pronunciando con un poco de dificultad mi nombre_

 _Dando un grito mental de desesperación, logre llamar la atención de mi locura, a la vez provocando que me devolviese el control de mi cuerpo_

 _Haciendo una pausa analice detenidamente la situación, lo primero que mi vista encontró fue el pálido pecho de Chrona, pronto caí en cuenta de que mi mano estaba acariciando esos bellos muslos tan deseados por mi locura_

-¿Kid?- _pregunto Chrona desconcertada ante mi repentina pausa_

 _Al verla así, sin ningún escudo, sin miedo, como realmente era ella, sucumbí ante los deseos desenfrenados por besar de nuevo sus labios, sus labios tan perfectos_

 _Volvimos a juguetear con nuestras lenguas, sorprendentemente sin asco alguno. Me tenía embriagado su aroma, el saber que esos labios eran solo para mí me hacía salir de mis casillas_

 _De pronto, se escucha el girar de la perilla, a lo cual hicimos caso omiso_

-¡Si, si! ¡Ya te dije que yo lo deje acomodando los regalos! Solo hay que... ¿¡PERO QUE!?- _al instante nos percatamos del grito de Soul al vernos hacer tale actos, paramos y nos separamos rápidamente, tan rápido que caí del sofá de espaldas_

-¿Que pasa Soul?- _se oía la voz de Maka desde fuera preocupada_

-¡Na-nada! Solo que aquí hay una araña rastrera devorando a una hermosa mariposa- _respondió incrédulo sin quitarnos la mirada de encima, indicando que hacía referencia a nosotros_

-Tsk~, idiota-

-¿¡Arañas!? ¡Cierra! ¡Cierra! ¡Cierra!- _grito con pánico Liz, ante aquellos gritos Soul obedeció, sin antes mirarnos con ojos chicos_

 _Poco después me levante adolorido sacudiendo mis ropas, al hacerlo note que mi camisa estaba a medio desabrochar y mi pantalón desabrochado; rápidamente abroche mi pantalón y cerré mi camisa, tome mi corbata que había quedado botada del otro lado de la habitación._

 _Me dirigí a la puerta, pero a medio camino recordé a Chrona, su existencia mejor dicho. Había quedado perpleja, sonrojada y jadeante a causa de los besos y la excitación he de suponer, la mire un rato, después acomode mi corbata y me dirigí a Chrona seriamente a paso rápido, causando que se asustara un poco_

 _La levante de los hombros, haciendo que quedara parada frente a mí, alcé sus brazos a los lados de manera que quedaran a la altura de sus hombros y comencé a arreglar su ropa lo mas simétrica posible_

 _Una vez satisfecho con el resultado levanté la mano levantando el pulgar triunfante, la tome de la mano y juntos salimos de la habitación sin que nos viesen._

 _Al salir instantáneamente solté su mano y me dirigí a la mesa de regalos de nuevo, donde se supone que Soul me había dejado, pronto, al verme, éste se acercó a hablarme_

-¿¡Estas imbécil!?- _dijo discreto seguido de un golpe en mi hombro_ -Viejo, está bien que la ames con locura, pero tampoco te pongas caliente muy pronto y te la lleves a "lo oscurito" ¿¡Que quieres que "Mamá Maka" te dé con su enciclopedia!?-

-No, pero es que...no sé qué paso en realidad- _conteste fingiendo confusión, aun no estaba listo para que se supiese sobre mi "pequeña" locura_

-Pues trata de controlarte si no quieres un golpe en la cabeza- _dijo dando dos leves golpecitos con el puño en mi cabeza-_ nunca creí que fueras tan... precoz~- _dijo burlón_

-Bien, bien ya entendí- _dije un poco molesto por el término que había usado-_ ¡Pero que quede claro que no soy "precoz"!-

-Si claro~ ¡Rayitas precoces!- _dijo para después soltarse a reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los demás mientras intentaba callarlo_

 _Después de eso, el transcurso de la fiesta fue, afortunadamente, normal, al parecer mi locura se había rendido por un rato, no hizo un solo comentario para suerte mía, solo en varias ocasiones, cuando todos estábamos sentados en el salón conversando, Chrona y yo cruzábamos miradas, en esas ocasiones ella solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada inmediatamente, por mi parte no había nada parecido, solo desviaba la mirada, como si no hubiese pasado nada._

-Ehh~ ¡Pero miren la hora! ¡Se nos hizo tardísimo!- _dijo Maka sorprendida mirando el reloj_

-Neh~ pues, como dicen por ahí, ya comí, ya bebí...em... no sé qué más sigue- _dijo Soul pensativo a recordar el dicho_

-¡No no! ¡El gran Black Star sabe uno más genial como yo! Es: Aquí se rompió una jerga y nos vamos todos a la...-

-¡Black Star!- _interrumpieron Maka y Tsubaki al saber que la palabra siguiente era una grosería, al mismo tiempo que algunos reían_

-Agh, en fin Ya nos vamos Chrona~ ¡pero antes...~!- _dijo Maka cariosamente mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Chrona-_ ¡Un abrazo grupal~!-

 _Al momento todos se unieron al abraso mientras Chrona se ruborizaba notablemente, yo solo me quede senado observándolos desde el sofá_

 _-_ Hey Kid, únete al abrazo- _me llamo Tsubaki mientras abrazaba enternecida a Chrona_

-He...No gracias, es que yo...- _dije nervioso tratando de i ventar una justificación, tanto que Soul hablo por mi_

 _-_ es que él ya le dio su abrazo a Chrona en privado ¿No es cierto Kid?- _dijo con un tono pícaro y burlón mientras Black Star entendía a la perfección a que se refería y reía por lo bajo, a lo cual solo lo miraba con una mirada fulminante_

-¿¡Qué!?- _pregunto exaltada al instante Maka, quien al mismo tiempo soltó a Chrona_

-Nada nada~ Vámonos- _aclaro de inmediato mientras la traía hacia la puerta_

 _Todos se despidieron felices y felicitando a Chrona para luego retirarse_

 _-_ Hey Kid, ¿No quieres quedarte un rato a solas con Chrona?- _sugirió Liz murmurándome antes de despedirse_

-¿De qué hablas? Por su puesto que no, vámonos ya- _conteste molesto_

 _Al despedirme de Chrona ella se puso nerviosa y comenzaban a teñirse de rojo sus mejillas de nuevo, así que solo me limite a estrechar su mano, a lo cual ella se vio extrañada_

.-.-.-.-. POV.-.-.-.-.-

 _Al llegar a la misión las hermanas Thompson corrieron a su habitación para ver las series de drama que tanto les gustaba; por el contrario, el joven shinigami al llegar a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama, analizando detenidamente sus acciones en casa de Chrona, se había comportado mal, completa y absolutamente mal, ¿Cómo y de donde había sacado el valor para hacerle aquellas vulgaridades? , se preguntaba incrédulo Kid, el levantar su falda hasta los muslos, permitiéndole acariciarlos detenidamente mientras besaba sus labios y ella solo se limitaba a gemir_

 _Sus tiernos e inocentes gemidos no salían de la mente del muchacho, su deseo por ella era cada vez más notorio en su miembro erecto, por instinto comenzó a frotarlo, no fue más de un minuto cuando rápidamente volvió en si con una bofetada mental._

 _¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Se estaba comportando como un pervertido pensando en aquella joven de cabellos rosas, pensaba él avergonzado de sí mismo_

 _Pronto, dando por acabada la vergüenza, se dedicó más a reprimirse mentalmente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido._

 **Asdfghjkl¿¡Que tal!?~ XD , pueh -u- como verán, este último pedacito lo quise hacer con "General POV" por dos razones**

 **1.- así es como pienso narrar el lemmon, así que trato de relacionarme más con este tipo de narración :3**

 **2.- Porque simple y sencillamente no podía imaginarme a Kid describiendo que su "amiguito" se había levantado xD incluso fue un mega problema escribir "erecto" aun con general pov**

 **Een fin, niños y niñas :3 mis chiquirritines (Khe?), hay buenas noticias para ustedes que llevan 5 capitulos esperando lo zukistrukis, pueh el siguiente capi HABRA LEMMON! *salen fuegos artificiales y un carnaval(?* xD y por ende tardare un poquis en hacerlo, pero ustedes tranquis shavos**

 **Bien;3 asi que ahi se los dejo,vayan preparando las...em...algo para lo que viene ewe , ay, espero no cagarla**

 **EEEN FIIN~ aquí las contestaciones de review xD**

 **Y y perdonen que el capi sea tan corto, pero pero es como un plus -u- una probadita de un lemmon que tanto esperanxD los amo~**

 _ **¿Review? :3 por su mamacita santa~**_


	7. Deja desfogar tu locura

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, se había desatado una tormenta en plena noche, nadie estaba en las calles, solo a un loco se le ocurriría salir

Con un trueno el joven shinigami despertó de golpe, jadeaba tanto como si hubiese corrido kilómetros; ya casi calmándose, miro a la ventana desde su cama, vio detenidamente como las gotas golpeaban el vidrio

De la nada imágenes de Chrona atacaron su mente, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y así como llegaron, inesperadamente pararon al igual que su dolor de cabeza, esto le extraño a Kid, por lo cual decidió que estirar las piernas le haría bien.

Se levantó de la cama y acerco a la ventana, atraves de ella miro como las gotas caían en los pequeños charcos y hacían ondas en el agua. Esto le pareció hermoso, así, miro lo demás y se fijaba en lo que era especialmente simétrico, observaba su estructura y, por ende, su hermosura. Después de no entrar nada más, tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo, algo aún más hermoso, sentía deseos desenfrenados por encontrarlo, quería, no, necesitaba encontrarlo

Miro de nuevo las calles por donde estaba situada la casa de Chrona, de nuevo lo inundo el deseo de ir allí, estar a su lado, aunque no sabía el por qué, solo sabía que lo quería, lo necesitaba

Entonces tomo su capa negra y partió hacia la casa de Chrona, y en el camino dándose un discurso para mantenerse en su juicio y no pasara un incidente como el de la otra noche

 _°~°~°~°~°~Mientras tanto, en la casa de Maka°~°~°~°~°~_

-¿Soul? ¿Estas dormido?-dijo la técnica mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio

-No, soy sonámbulo-contesto sarcástico Soul desde su cama

La chica se dio paso para entrar en el dormitorio del joven guadaña para luego sentarse en la orilla de su cama mientras se frotaba las manos preocupada

-Agh, ¿Ahora que tienes?-pregunto Soul fingiendo despreocupación por la joven

Ella respondió con un largo silencio mientras torcía los labios, el chico, dándose cuenta de lo duro que había sido, la jalo hacia atrás, causando que se recostase a su lado y volviendo a preguntar

-Es que- soltó después de un rato - me preocupa aun Kid.

El notando su preocupación mustió, sabía que ella se preocupaba demasiado por sus amigos, pero que se preocupara por Kid le daba un poco de celos, tenía que admitir que el shinigami era un chico ejemplar, no solo por su actitud, sino también por su físico que era atractivo de por sí, y eso le molestaba, le molestaba que Maka siempre le reprochara que debería de ser caballeroso, como Kid. Le molestaba el pensar que a ella le podría gustar Kid, y eso lo hacía sentir pequeño

-Mira, no debería decirte esto pero...- hizo una leve pausa dejando brotar el suspenso en la chica - pero hoy encontré a Kid y Chrona en una situación muy, muy, comprometedora en la fiesta, cuando dije lo de la araña- como si de magia se tratase cayo un treno en ese momento

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Maka encendió en furia y se levantó rápidamente de la cama mientras Soul la detenía del brazo

-¡Suéltame! necesito ir con Chrona ahora mismo.

-¿¡Que!?- respondió el chico muy confundido, ya que no pensó que su confesión causaría esto - ¿Ya viste la hora?

-¡me importa un bledo la hora!- siguió terca empezando a desesperarse

-¡Vamos Maka! Es muy tarde como para estar dando molestias, además mañana hay escuela y tienes que dormir bien ¿No?- al oír lo que el chico había dicho bajo la fuerza de sus jaloneos- Podemos arreglarlo mañana temprano

La chica paró con la cabeza gacha, después de un rato el joven guadaña la soltó de su agarre, aun arrepentido de su confesión miro al suelo preocupado. Un largo silencio inundo la habitación, para ambos incomodo

-Que descanses-soltó Maka cerrando sus puños mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa

Soul, sentado en la orilla de su cama, quedo preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto

°~°~°~°~°~ _Mientras tanto en otro lugar °~°~°~°~°~_

Chrona despertó exaltada por culpa de un rayo, al poco rato comenzó a temblar del frio y por si fuera poco del miedo

Después de un rato frotándose los brazos con las manos se acomodó en su cama jalando las mantas hasta que estas le cubrieran hasta la cabeza para luego hacerse ovillo

Justo cuando logró conciliar el sueño se oyeron varios golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Cuando salió de la cama volvieron a golpear la puerta, esta vez con mayor intensidad lo que causo que la chica se asustara nuevamente, ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir en medio de una tormenta? ¿¡Y si era aquel loco que la quiso tocar aquella noche!? Se cuestionaba Chrona sugestionándose y, a la vez, provocándose miedo

Golpearan nuevamente la puerta aún más fuerte, tanto que Chrona salto del susto, al salir al salón tomo un gran, pero manejable, libro como arma para defenderse de cualquiera

Abrió la puerta un poco para asomar la mirada hacia afuera, fue su sorpresa ver a un joven que tenía la mirada clavada al suelo

-¿Q-Que se le ofrece?- pregunto llena de terror mientras apretaba el libro que llevaba en mano

El chico en vez de contestar empujo la puerta fuertemente para entrar y luego cerrarla con seguro, el alzo la mirada hacia ella, no era ni más ni menos que el joven shinigami que ella tanto amaba

-¡K-Kid!- Dijo ruborizada

El joven se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero para luego mirar a Chrona serio

-Siento molestarte a estas horas de la noche Chrona, pero yo...- dijo Kid desviando la mirada a los poco notorios pechos de Chrona, que se hacían notar poco por la blusa de tirantes anchos que usaba, para luego volver a desviar la mirada rápidamente

Chrona, notando la nerviosa mirada del chico en ella, comenzó a sobarse el brazo derecho en signo de nerviosismo

-N-No te preocupes Kid, ¿¡Quieres un vaso de agua!?- rompió el pequeño silencio la chica casi gritándole la pregunta, a lo cual el muchacho, confuso, acepto

Al retirarse Chrona a la cocina el joven shinigami se sentó en uno de los sofás esperando ansioso el regreso de la joven, frotándose las manos y preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Que estaba haciendo allí?

Chrona, al ir por los vasos de agua, se preguntaba cómo actuar, ¿Debería hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta? O simplemente ignorarlo, ¡no sabía lidiar con decisiones así!, además le había prometido a Maka no dejarse inducir por el pequeño shinigami, ¿pero cómo no dejarse inducir por el?, se preguntaba la portadora de sangre negra, ¿si era el quien la iba a buscar?, la chica comenzaba a desesperarse, incluso intento llamar a Ragnarok, pero cada vez que lo llamaba no obtenía respuesta, ya que este estaba dormido profundamente

La joven decidió disipar sus dudas y llevo los dos vasos llenos de agua al salón y los dejo en la mesita del centro de los sofás para luego sentarse en frente de donde Kid, quien se sentía ansioso y, sobretodo, nervioso por la presencia de la chica.

-Bueno…- dijo Chrona apretando los puños, trataba de pasar unos pocos minutos con el chico y luego pedirle que se fuera, ese era su plan

Mientras tanto Kid se trataba de controlar, no dejaba de sudar frio, sentía que tenía que desfogar algo que estaba atorado en él, ni siquiera sabía describir lo que sentía. Miraba fijamente el vaso, sentía que iba estallar por alguna razón. Chrona noto la rareza de Kid y comenzó a hablarle, no podía dejar sus dudas sobre la fiesta:

-Sobre lo que paso en la fiesta...- pero logro completar la oración cuando el joven shinigami se le abalanzo y la tiro del sofá, posándose delicadamente sobre ella, dejándola entre el suelo y su cuerpo

-No…, no hables por favor- murmuró el chico en un tono serio mientras miraba los labios de Chrona, sin dudarlo unos segundos los beso desesperadamente, como si fuese vital para el

Ella correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por las caricias que él le hacía ansioso, Kid mordió el labio inferior de ella, provocando que se quejase de dolor, así el provecho y dio paso al cálido interior de su boca, la muchacha sorprendida, se limitó a seguirle la corriente

Pronto Kid comenzó a sentir los pantalones ajustarse durante todo el acto, entonces la tomo de la cadera mientras la cargaba, sin dejar de besarla, hacia la habitación de Chrona. Ella no dejaba de perderse un sus dulces y suaves labios del chico, para ella era extraordinario que a una chica como ella le estuviese pasando algo así

Al entrar a la habitación el joven shinigami la recostó suavemente sobre la cama mientras él se recostaba sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla con su propio peso, sentía que la chica era tan frágil que se rompería, siguió besándola mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus muslos, aquellos que le volvían loco, ella solo gemía al sentir las frías manos del chico sobre su piel

Pronto Kid se sintió más desesperado que nunca, no cabía en sí, entonces alzo levemente la blusa de pijama de Chrona, hizo una leve pausa esperando la autorización mirándola, ella asintió con los ojos cerrados llenos de vergüenza, así el prosiguió, levanto completamente su blusa y miro sus pequeños y hermosos pechos, ella, sintiéndose observada se tapó la cara cual niña pequeña, un tierno gesto para Kid, el tomo las manos de la chica quitándoselas en la cara y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla

Después se desabrocho la camisa rápidamente, a lo cual ella observo su pecho y se ruborizo fuertemente por haber pensado lo lindo que era, y, sin que se lo esperara, Kid comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, a lo cual el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar desbocado mientras esta se tapó de nuevo los ojos con las manos y se limitaba a mirar entre sus dedos como niña curiosa

Cuando el joven termino volvió a concentrarse en los pechos de la chica, comenzó a lamerlos mientras cogía su mano con la suya, la muchacha se limitó a gemir su nombre, lo cual excitaba de sobre manera al joven shinigami, a lo cual no soportaría mucho tiempo

Entonces, hizo un camino de besos hasta su vientre, donde se detuvo para quitarle el pantalón de pijama y las bragas, luego alzo la mirada para contemplarla completamente desnuda, cuando cayó en cuenta de ello él se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, a lo cual Chrona se ruborizo más (si eso era posible)

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica para luego tomar de nuevo la mano de Chrona y no soltarla nunca, le dio un beso tierno en sus labios. Entonces de una sola embestida la penetró, ella apretó fuertemente su mano mientras unas pocas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, después de unos segundos el chico comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas, a lo que ella solo se quejaba un poco, en cosa de nada comenzó a llevarle el paso con poco dolor

A medida que iba pasando los segundos el sentimiento de placer comenzó a crecer y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, Chrona cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la marea del instinto, obedientes al placer ni ella ni Kid sintieron temor a lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro, y sus jadeos de placer brotaron y resonaron por toda la habitación

El Placer crecía más y más, la joven comenzó a gemir el nombre del chico mientras él se seguía volviendo loco con ello y aceleraba sus embestidas, con la mano que le quedaba libre, Chrona comenzó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda al muchacho.

Entonces el joven shinigami comenzó a jadear, estaba llegando a su límite al igual que la chica comenzaba a jadear y seguir gritando su nombre, hasta que lo dijo por última vez lo más fuerte que dieron sus pulmones mientras temblaba lentamente, al oír su nombre resonar en la habitación dio su última embestida y entonces sintió volar y tocar el cielo al igual que ella

Apretaron fuertemente sus manos y se quedaron quietos por un rato jadeando, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus suspiros y los truenos y gotas de lluvia sin importancia, después de un rato Kid se tumbó a su lado en la cama sin soltar su mano mirándola de frente mientras ella seguía ruborizada por su mirada, el tomo su cara y la alzo para sí, plantándole un beso en sus labios mientras ella correspondía.

Entonces, unidos por sus manos cayeron en un profundo sueño…

Bien :D aquí termina el capi,quiero decir que me mori de la vergüenza haciéndolo ewe era como si contara las grandes hasañas sexuales de mi hermana (la cual no existe) con su novio xD espero nunca tenga que contar algo asi

:D Bien! Tengo una noticia super important, bueno no, asi que a los que les interese pueden quedarse, si no vean si son a los que les conteste el review y y -u- hagan lo que quieran

Pues recibi 3 lindos y arenosos PM :T a lo cual no supe si reir o llorar, o seguir riendo :D, en resumen, decían que no creían que como es que criticaba la ortografía de ella (:v fic suyo que lei) si yo me equivocaba tambien :D a lo que tambien una chica me dijo lo mismo, asi que, no todos somos prefectos, si, yo me equivoco y a si critico xD pero joe ya luego yo me auto-golpeo por mis faltas de ortografía y trato de arreglarlo despues :D que no se den cuenta es otra cosa, y bueh xD, prácticamente me dijeron que por autoras como yo ofenden a FanFiction :v que mi primer fic y este eran una reverenda mie**, copia barata, etc., asi que :v eso me alentó a escribir este lemmon xD si, raro, pero es la verdad, :v si realmente las ofendi pues -n- lo siento, pero no creo que las halla ofendido en nada! Fui demasiado ¿prudente? ¿suave?, asi que lo siento :v creo, pero no vengan a hablarme de ortografía y a decirme que me valla y decirme si soy original o no, ciertamente creo que si quieren "joderme" pues niñas, :v vean y reconozcan sus errores como yo con los mios

-n- y los conteste aquí por que se me antojo! Baia :v niños, no sean como esas tipas

 **En fin! ¡Contestacion que debía de reviewssssacfghjsgfbsduvfgabskj!** (P.D.: el capi anterior las puse el intro de esto, pero no tuve tiempo de contestarlos a si lo subi :B bravo Kagari, bravo):

 _ **Elka:**_ _Ja :3 si porfin (?, gracias por decir que lo hago bien :´D cuando hacen eso me dan patadas en el traserin y me impulsan (khe?) y bueh :3 aquí ta el lemmon, gracias por esperar!~ y no te preocupes 7u7 tendra un final que mmmm~ un manjars xD bueno, para mi lo es ¡Besitos con sabor a pizza x3!_

 _ **AnneFrederick:**_ _Saludos! ._.)/ gracias por encantarte(? Por la actitud 7u7 yo le Kid zukulemtho :3 hajajjaasjksfdnkjfsdn, y bueh :D ya sabes que pasara!~si es que ya lo leíste ._. si no pues pues velo :3 ¡Besitos con sabor a a ._. no se tutti frutti? xD_

 _ **Pierrot2596:**_ _¡SI! Alimento tu bestia :3 espero que no coma mucho ._., y y pues aquí esta el lemmon ;3 que te parecio ¿he? ¡¿HE?! O-O ok no :3 ¡Besitos sabor gomitas(?!_

 _ **Luisee**_ _3_ _ **:**_ _¡asdfghjkl! :´D gracias por tan lindos reviews! TuT joder~ y y bueno, si -u- queria hacer que Maka se viera asi como Mamá Maka xD autoridad detected(?:D y en fin! Pues aquí esta! El esperado lemmon xD no siento que la haya cagado pero tampoco me siento como : "Uy que shidisimo me quedo" :T no she, dime tu opinión!_

:D en fin! Gracias por leer el capi y si has llegado hasta aqui es por que me quieres ¿no? :´D ok no ¡Pero gracias por llegar aquí conmigo UuU te quiero seas quien seas ._. a no ser que seas un violardor D: o un negro(? Nah no es cierto ewe lo de los negros (¡Racista!)

Ennn fin! :D nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

 _ **¿review? :3 por su mamacita santa~**_


	8. Locura al mando :D

No tuve ideas para el titulo .-. estoy mas seca que una pasa, Jaaa~~~ (.-. que intro mas cutre)

.

.

.

.

e_e al Fic

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿¡Como pudiste!?- preguntaba Kid sin tener respuesta, arrodillado ante la locura, mientras este sonreía complacido

-¿Yo?- respondió finalmente incrédulo- Vaya~ que malo eres, si yo no he hecho nada.

-¡No te hagas el idiota!- estallo en furia Kid mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa

-Ya te lo dije, yo no he hecho nada- dijo aun tranquilo - yo solo hice lo de la fiesta, tu hiciste el resto- el joven shinigami soltó su agarre, a lo que la locura prosiguió

-Gracias a ello avance más en tu alma- pronto saco una rosa roja de su bolsillo - imagina que esta es tu alma, Neh~ que aburrida ¿no?- al decirlo poso su mano contra la rosa, la cual se volvió negra de a poco, a lo cual Kid miro horrorizado- Ahora es más linda

-E-eres un maldito enfermo- balbuceo apenas ya que se sentía muy asustado. Su locura sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias- dijo campante -pero bueno, tu tiempo ha acabado aquí, es hora de que duermas mi pequeño Kid~- entonces empujo al joven, provocando que cayese en un féretro abierto ya enterrado en la tierra , luego le lanzo la rosa dentro y finalmente cerro el féretro, desesperado el chico comenzó a golpear la puerta

-¡No puedes hacer esto!-

-¡Claro que puedo! Solo mírame- la locura volvía a enterrar el ataúd mientras el pequeño shinigami golpeaba desesperado -¡serás una linda planta Kid!- dijo eufórico para luego reír estrepitosamente

Cuando termino de sepultarlo se fue, dejando a Kid bajo tierra. Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero pronto sintió algo deslizarse por su pierna, como una serpiente, apenas pudo ver que eran las raíces de la rosa que iba creciendo en el

 _°~°~°~°~°~Casa de Maka°~°~°~°~°~_

Maka despertó lentamente mientras apenas divisaba el pequeño reloj de su tocador sonando, perezosa lo apago, unos minutos después se sentó en su cama, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Soul sobre la fiesta

 _"En la fiesta encontré a Kid y Chrona en una situación muy, muy comprometedora"_

Al recordarlo se le hacía nudo el estómago y su mirada estaba llena de angustia. La chica no podía lograr entender cómo es que Chrona había roto su promesa, o es que... tal vez ella se había negado y Kid la obligo, habían miles de variantes, y solo una, o tal vez ninguna, era la correcta. Además, para Soul ¿que era una situación comprometedora? mejor dicho, ¿Que vio Soul? Se preguntaba la chica, igual ella sola se estaba armando un alboroto por nada, pero en su interior la chica sabía que algo estaba mal

-¿Maka?- llamo Soul desde afuera de la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la técnica, la cual se limitó a murmurar "ya voy " un par de veces, pero lo decía tan quedo que el chico se inquietaba por no escuchar bien sus palabras

Resignado se dirigió al sofá y se sentó junto a Blair, quien estaba hecha rosca por el poco frio que hacia

-Ne~ Soul ¿Por qué Maka esta tan triste? Ayer por la noche trate de dormir en su cama, pero ella me empujo y me dijo que no era el momento, Nya~ tuve que dormir aquí~- el chico al oír las palabras de la pequeña gata solo aumento su inquietud por su técnica

-Pu...pues...paso algo con Chrona, ya sabes cómo es, se preocupa tanto por todos nosotros que se daña ella sola con tal de que estemos bien...- dijo el chico melancólico mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca como siempre acostumbraba y miraba hacia arriba

-Hmm~ ya veo, pues hazla sentir mejor...- aconsejo Blair, al terminar la oración salió Maka, ya vestida, de su habitación con la mirada baja

Soul la miro y se levantó con premura

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto el chico mientras le buscaba la mirada

La chica alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, lo miraba decidida

-Vamos a hablar con Shinigami-sama.

 _~°~°~°~°~°~Casa de Chrona°~°~°~°~°~_

Kid abrió los ojos se sentó en la cama inmediatamente, miro como por las cortinas de la ventana entraban unos pocos rayos de sol, después miro inexpresivo al lado derecho de la cama, donde se encontraba Chrona profundamente dormida.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones y la demás ropa que en la noche había acabado dispersa en el suelo, una vez vestido se limitó a mirar una última vez a la chica, la cual dormía aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, después se retiró de la habitación para luego tomar su capa del perchero y abrió la puerta para irse con un rostro frio, su alma casi estaba completamente opacada por la locura

Al salir del pequeño edificio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sol se alejaba más y más de Shibusen, de su hogar y de Chrona

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Maka! No camines tan rápido- le reprochaba Soul a su técnica, quien hacía caso omiso

-¡Hey Soul! ¿Qué hay?- Exclamo Black Star al ver pasar a su amigo por los pasillos de Shibusen tan apresurado junto con Maka, así que el chico estrella corrió para caminar junto con ellos

-No es nada Black Star- contesto Maka seria quien iba unos pasos más adelante que ellos, a su respuesta Black Star quedo confuso

-Maka, creo que el debería saber, ultimadamente también es nuestro...- Maka se detuvo en seco antes de que Soul terminara de hablar, al mismo tiempo los dos chicos se detuvieron

-¿Saber qué? ¡Su dios debe saber!- exigió el joven estrella, la chica se giró a mirarlo manteniendo la compostura

-Iremos a hablar con Shinigami-sama de lo que está pasando con Kid, puede que ni el este enterado de que su hijo está mal, o pueda explicarnos que está ocurriendo- respondió para luego seguir comando

-Ya veo...- dijo Black Star un poco confundido mientras seguía caminando detrás de la chica al igual que Soul

Poco tiempo después llegaron a Death Room, donde finalmente hablaron con Shinigami-sama

-¡Holitas de mar!~ ¿Que ocurre chicos?~ ¿Por qué han venido a visitarme?~ -dijo Shinigami-sama a la llegada de los jóvenes

-Shinigami-sama, venimos a hablarle sobre Kid- contesto aun seria la técnica, quien se paró inmediatamente frente al espejo

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno...está actuando raro, como si no fuese el, y... también está muy distante a veces, como si estuviera aires demasiado confuso, ¿Sabe si algo le pasa? Es que nos preocupa- dijo Maka con un tono más angustiado, a lo que Soul se molestó un poco

-Ya veo...con que se apoderó de él...-murmuro Shinigami-sama - Bien, reúnanse con Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, ah y a Chrona también, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

-Entendido- concluyo Maka para luego retirarse de la habitación con los dos chicos siguiéndola detrás tratando de seguirle el paso

La chica seguía angustiada, sus especulaciones eran ciertas, algo malo le pasaba a Kid y no se lo había dicho, ella estaba un poco dolida por ello, aunque a la vez molesta.

Black Star se separó a buscar a Tsubaki para luego salir de Shibusen los cuatro jóvenes rumbo a la mansión Death

Al llegar Maka tocó el timbre, esperaron un largo tiempo a lo que Black Star grito:

-¡Abre! ¡No hagas esperar a tu dios!- y como si magia se tratase se abrió la puerta, revelando a Liz molesta

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡No eres ningún dios!- Grito la rubia mientras detrás se asomaba Patty, quien estaba sorprendentemente seria

-Hey Liz ¿Esta Kid aquí?- pregunto Maka esperanzada

-No...Pensé que estaría con ustedes, despertamos y esperamos a que bajara a desayunar, pero cuando lo buscamos en su habitación no estaba- respondió Liz mientras su angustia aumentaba a cada palabra

-¡Ya se! ¿Que tal y esta con Chrona?~- exclamo Patty campante de nuevo

Liz y Maka intercambiaron miradas como si se comunicasen por telepatía. A lo cual los chicos no entendieron nada, solo Tsubaki y Patty, inmediatamente Liz salió de la mansión junto con Patty y con Tsubaki y Maka caminaron apresuradas camino al departamento de Chrona. Soul y Black Star captaron la idea pocos segundos después y, de nuevo, trataron de seguirles el paso a las chicas mientras caminaban detrás de ellas

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Chrona despertó lentamente, giro la cabeza a su lado derecho, parpadeo un par de veces y lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fue su mano izquierda vacía, la cual recordaba perfectamente era sostenida por su amado joven shinigami

"Tal vez tuvo que irse" justificaba la chica, después miro su cuerpo desnudo y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo solo de recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, se avergonzaba solo de recordar como resonaba su voz gimiendo el nombre de Kid, Decidio dejar esos vergonzosos recuerdos y se dispuso a vestirse y hacer la cama,

Después de un rato se sentó en el sofá de salón, intentando no preocuparse por el paradero de Kid, pero pronto llamaron a la puerta y la chica se apresuró a abrir

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a todos sus amigos delante de su puerta

-¡Chrona! ¿Sabes dónde está Kid?- pregunto inmediatamente Liz un poco desesperada

-¿Q-que? Y-yo creía que estaba en Shibusen- contesto la chica tímidamente

-Pues no lo está- dijo en tono serio Maka limitándose a no mirar a Chrona

Rápidamente entraron todos al departamento sin saber qué hacer y en pánico, excepto Maka, quien trataba de guardar la compostura

-Bien, ya estamos todos, llamare a Shinigami-sama- dijo para luego acercarse a un espejo mediano que colgaba de la pared y escribió el número

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?~ ¡Bien Maka! Los reuniste a todos- dijo Shinigami-sama al ver al grupo de jóvenes -Bien, pues como ya sabrán, Kid ha estado actuando extraño por alguna razón que desconocen hasta ahora, pues bien, lo que pasa con Kid es que crece, al igual que él, una locura en su alma, es normal en un shinigami, pero al parecer no pudo controlar su crecimiento y...

Todos quedaron anonadados por la situación de su amigo, sobre todo Chrona, no podía creer que algo le estuviese pasando a la persona que amaba

-Y... ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?- pregunto Maka melancólica

-Pues, no quería preocuparlos supongo- contesto el dios

-Hmm~ ya presentía algo así en Rayitas- se oyó una vez chillona, era Ragnarok que por fin se disponía a hacer acto de presencia

-Así que nada de lo que hizo estos últimos días... ¿Lo hizo en su juicio?- dedujo Maka

-No Maka, lo más probable es que su locura lo haya controlado para hacer ciertas cosas-respondió Shinigami-sama,

Al oír esas palabras Chrona sintió una terrible tristeza, estaba más que claro que Kid no la amaba y que todo era una mentira

-Ahora tenemos que encontrarlo urgentemente, sino la locura opacara su alma, y no podremos hacer nada - sentencio Shinigami-sama- enviare a Stein y Spirit para ayudarlos- dijo finalmente para colgar

Después hubo un largo silencio, la habitación estaba llena de tención

-Ese Rayitas fue tan débil- dijo molesto Black Star rompiendo el silencio mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños

-Black Star, no digas eso, que tal e. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo- Tsubaki trato de tranquilizar a su técnico justificando al joven shinigami

\- No hay tiempo de juzgarlo, tenemos que ir por el- dijo Maka saliendo del departamento con paso firme mientras los demás la seguían detrás, incluso Chrona quien seguía al grupo melancólica aun

Al salir del pequeño edificio miraron algo pasar por arriba de sus cabezas, unos segundos después reconocieron la bata blanca del profesor Stein, quien los llamaba desde el tejado del edificio vecino, indicándoles subir

Ya arriba el profesor señalo a lo lejos una persona

-Es Kid, va a salir de Death City- explico el profesor mientras. Sostenía a la death scythe

-¿¡Y que esperamos!? ¡Vamos por el!- dijo Black Star mas impaciente que nunca

-Aun no- contesto serio Stein- no sabemos si la locura ya opaco su alma, tenemos que intentar traerlo por la buena. Maka, tus iras a hablar con él, convéncelo de ir con Shinigami-sama, y si se niega...tendrá que ser por la mala

-¡Entendido!- asintió Maka concentrada

-No lleves a Soul, o sospechará- recomendó Liz sosteniendo a Patty en su forma de pistola

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Que tal y ese subnormal le hace algo a Maka?- Contesto la guadaña molesto

Liz lo miro fastidiada, ya era suficiente que su técnico estuviera perdiendo la cordura como para soportar las rabietas de su amigo

-¿¡A quien llamas loca, canoso!?- respondió la chica que ya estaba neurótica

-¡Dejen de pelear!- grito Maka llamando la atención- Soul estaré bien ¿sí?, si llegara a pasarme algo el profesor sabrá que hacer

El chico la miro con cierta molestia, pero sabía que era lo mejor para el supuesto plan, así que se limitó a sonreírle, lo que Maka interpreto como señal de aceptación, a lo cual le sonrió de vuelta y bajo del tejado para salir corriendo hacia donde Kid

Después de unos pocos minutos la chica salió de la ciudad, uso su mano como visera y rápidamente encontró a Kid, quien caminaba un poco a lo lejos, Maka nuevamente corrió hasta el, ya cuando estuvo a una distancia de pocos metros del grito su nombre. Él al oír su nombre quedó sorprendido, no sabía que la técnica era esa clase de personas, vaya que no la conocía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a la locura.

Se detuvo y miro a la rubia acercarse a él reduciendo la velocidad.

-A... ¿A dónde vas Kid?- dijo la chica jadeando

-Mi padre me envió a una misión- respondió el inmediatamente y con simpleza

-¿Solo? ¿Sin Liz ni Patty?- pregunto sospechando de su amigo

Suspiro molesto el pequeño shinigami

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo- dijo la chica riendo un poco para disimular- es que los chicos y yo queríamos...Ehh...ju...gar un rato...ja ja...si y em, queríamos invitarte, ya sabes

-Qué mala eres mintiendo- dijo incrédulo mientras seguía su camino

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera!- dijo la chica tratando de detenerlo tomándolo de su capa, mientras los demás miraban nerviosos desde no muy lejos

Kid se detuvo, apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras quitaba con repudio la mano de Maka

-La verdad es que Stein quiere hablar contigo sobre algo- trato nuevamente la joven

-¿Quiere hablar de mis notas?- pregunto Kid ya irritado por la interrogación de la chica

-Sí, sí, las notas, las notas- contesto riendo nerviosa

El chico, cayendo en cuenta de que ella mentía, comenzó a reír de una forma espeluznante, asustando a Maka

-¿Crees que soy idiota?-dijo mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos como niño curioso- ¿¡Lo crees!?-

-Y-Yo...-dijo apenas cuando el joven shinigami la tomo fuertemente por el cuello y la elevo unos pocos centímetros del suelo

-¡Vamos!- dijo el profesor Stein, dando señal a los chicos para atacar

Maka se retorcía por el comienzo de la falta de oxígeno, trataba de zafarse de las manos del chico pero estas estaban cada vez más fuertemente aferradas a su cuello

-Crees...Ja... ¿Crees que puedes engañarme a mí? ¿¡A la locura!?- dijo sonriendo mientras fruncía el ceño

-Ba...bas..ta- apenas decía la rubia

De pronto, algo con filo paso a lado de Kid increíblemente rápido, que luego se posó en el cuello

-Suéltala subnormal- dijo con seriedad Soul acabando aún más su brazo hecho guadaña sobre el cuello del chico. Kid soltó con simpleza a Maka, dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire al mismo tiempo que los demás llegaban corriendo por detrás de ella. Kid alzo las manos al ver a todos amenazándolo con sus armas

-¿Que te paso Kid?- dijo Liz aun apuntando con la pistola al chico, un poco melancólica

-Ja, el viejo Kid no está aquí~- contesto canturreando

-Tendrás que acompañarnos con Shinigami-sama, veremos qué podemos hacer contigo- dijo Stein con un tono levemente retador, vaya que le emocionaba

-Ja~ ¿Ese viejo?¿Que va a saber el de mi si siempre está metido en los asuntos de Shibusen-Contesto Kid altanero y burlón por como lo miraban sorprendidos por la manera de referirse a su propio padre, a quien siempre había respetado y mantenido al margen, era sorprendente como la locura podía cambiar por completo a una persona

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos se encontraban fuera de Death Room, esperando el momento en que Shinigami-sama terminase con Stein de hablar de lo que harían con la condición de Kid, quien por el momento se encontraba encerrado y esposado en uno de los calabozos de Shibusen

Mientras esperaban Maka se preguntaba si era prudente hablar con Chrona sobre el asunto de la fiesta, pero temía tanto oír la respuesta de Chrona que sr sentía en in gran dilema. Mientras que Chrona se sentía destrozada por dentro ¿A sí que Kid nunca el amo? ¿Y lo que pasó la noche anterior? ¿Tampoco fue nada?, estas y más preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza, era un milagro que no rompiera en llanto, pero solo no lo hacía porque sabía que si una sola lagrima salía y Maka la miraba, tendría que decirle lo que había pasado, y no quería decepcionarla

-¡Diablos! ¡Tanto silencio desespera a su dios!- grito Black Star ya aburrido e intrigado - ¿No podemos ver a Kid?

-No, si lo hacemos lo más probable es que le rompas la cara- contesto Maka cortante, lo cual noto Soul, sabía que ella estaba enojada y lo mejor era no tratar con ella

Pero Maka realmente estaba preocupada, preocupada por todos. Probablemente Liz y Patty se estaban muriendo de la preocupación por Kid, Tsubaki seguro y se sentía mal por todos, Black Star, bueno, de él no sabía que esperar, pero Maka no soportaba ver a si a sus amigos, y por supuesto, podía sentir que Chrona estaba triste, así que decidió confrontarla, pero justo antes de poder decir algo, Stein salió de Death Room

-Bien, es hora, hay que traer a Kid con su padre- dijo mientras se aproximaba (sorprendentemente emocionado) hacia los calabozos con los demás chicos siguiendolo.

Al llegar a la celda de Kid el grupo Spartoi comenzó a sudar frio, Sid, que había llegado minutos antes, abrió la celda y lo saco de ahí, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en cadenas, (justo como Medusa) al salir el chico sonrió al verlos, en especial a la chica de cabellos rosas, quien no sabía ni como mirarlo, Maka noto la. Incomodidad de Chrona y, por fin, se acercó a hablarle

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Si...es que...- comenzó a rascarse el brazo en señal de nerviosismo

-¿Es que?

Los demás chicos, con toda su atención puesta en el shinigami, no le dieron importancia a la plática de las dos chicas, así que solamente siguieron a Sid, que se dirigía a Death Room con Kid.

-Yo...yo y Kid, b-bueno, paso algo en la f-fiesta y, y después el, su locura, o bueno...- Chrona hablaba con la voz entrecortada, tratando de encontrar lado palabras correctas para lo que tenía que decid, pero la tolerancia ir Maka llego a s limite. La tomó de los hombros para sacudirla levemente

-Es que...K-Kid y yo lo...lo hicimos

Maka no sabía cómo sentirse, primero la miro estupefacta, hasta dudando que sus oídos funcionasen bien, pero sabía que eso no era posible; comenzaron a rodar lágrimas de sus mejillas

-T...tonta-dijo a regañadientes mientras agachaba la cabeza-Tonta, tonta, tonta-repitió mas claramente

Chrona comenzó a sollozar

-P-perdón...

-¡Tonta!-interrumpió Maka para luego abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, llorando en sus hombros, se sentía tan mal por Chrona, era normal en ella ser tan empática con sus amigos. La portadora de sangre negra rompió en llanto en los hombros de su amiga, a lo cual Maka comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la chica

-Lo...lo arreglaremos ¿Si?, todo va estar bien, tranquila, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No...No quería d-decepcionarte, como ahora-dijo Chrona entre sollozos

Maka rio levemente

-¿Decepcionarme? Heje~, no, no estoy decepcionada, solo...solo me duele el saber cómo te sientes. Aunque... ¡si fuiste una tontita al no hacerme caso!-dijo mientras se separaba y le deba un pequeño golpe en la frente

-Lo siento, lo peor es que ahora sé que...que no fue el

-¿No fue él? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Maka intrigada

-Es que, Sh-shinigami-sama dijo que las cosas q-que hizo Kid no las hizo realmente el, sino s-su locura-contesto Chrona con melancolía

-Pues...si se arregla esto y podemos curar a Kid, habla con él, igual y recuerda lo que paso ¿No?

-¿Y si no?- pregunto Chrona con un poco de dolor

Antes de que Maka pudiese responder llegó Soul, interrumpiendo la charla

-Kid ya va a entrar a hablar con shinigami-sama y nosotros, em ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado

-¡No, no! ¡Nada!-contesto rápidamente Maka mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas- Bien, vamos Chrona

La chica asintió. Así los tres chicos se dirigieron a Death Room, donde ya se hallaban los demás, incluyendo a Shinigami-sama, Stein y Spirit.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Soul

-Bien, ¿Shinigami-sama?-pregunto Stein quien giraba el tornillo de su cabeza

Shinigami-sama suspiró

-De acuerdo-dijo al mismo tiempo que los chicos se ponían en guardia con sus respectivas armas, en caso de que la locura intentase hacer algún movimiento-¿Kid? ¿Nos escuchas?

-Kid no está aquí vegete~- respondió, estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha, rodeado por sus amigos

Shinigami-sama se sintió dolido al oír aquellas palabras

-¿Qué hiciste con Kid?- pregunto Stein con la voz ronca

-Heje~ que bueno que preguntes eso, el está... ¿cómo decirlo?, Je, muriendo-contesto levantando la cabeza- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Chrona

La mencionada, al oír su nombre se estremeció del miedo

-Heje, que buen rato pasamos anoche. ¿Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? ¿He?

-¿De que está hablando?-pregunto Soul mientras su imagen aparecía en la guadaña

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!-dijo Ragnarok regresando a su forma natural

-¿Bastardo? Ja, ¿Que no ves que soy el hijo del "respetable" Shinigami-sama?

-Kid, basta- dijo Liz que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, a lo cual el volvió a gritar:

-¡Kid no está...-de pronto comenzó a quejarse como si algo le doliera, y entre quejidos balbuceaba- Chro...Chro...na, a-ayúdenme, whig...¡Cállate!- cambio su tono

-¡Kid esta ahí!-se alegró Stein

-No...¡No!-grito la locura para luego volver a quejarse- Ayu...ayúdenme, por...por favor- dijo Kid para luego toser, de su boca cayeron en el suelo un par de gotas de sangre negra, luego de unos segundos se desmayó

.

.

.

(~°-°)~ Fin del capi

He~ he holi, hago esto rapidin por que dagh, tengo que dormir temprano, además no los queria hacer esperar tanto :D soy bien buena

Tuve que cortar el capitulo ya que quedaría muy largo :0 asi que espero que este listo para esta semana, rumbo al gran final(?

En fin :D contestación rápida de reviewsdfghjkalsd:

 _ **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:**_ UuU Para empezar, gracias :D no pense que quedara "padrísimo" xD y siento dejarte con intriga, ¡pero ahora será mas con este capitulo! :D Buajajajaja ( no me dispares por favor!)

 _ **Pierrot2596:**_ ¿lo amaste? OuO hohohohoho gracias por amarlo! Y Ja~ me alegra haberte alegrado :3, lastima que no es eterno heje UnU eso quisiera, pero me tardaría mas D: y nononononono, en fin :´D gracias por amarme, y por decirme senpai! Por todo *se echa a llorar* TuT

 _ **Brasouleater:**_ Gracias a ti por estar aquí :D y por seguirla! Y por el review! Y por todo xD enserio, thanks

 _ **KironaForever:**_ OH Mai Dioh D: leíste los dos?! Diablos xD el primero es caqui pura, no debiste contaminar tus ojos D: pero debo que reconocer que a este si le heche ganas B| haja~ y bueh :D Ragnarok no dice mucho aquí, pero lo hará, hojojojo si que lo hará ewe . En fin gracias por porfin comentar! :D lo agradezco mucho xD

 _ **Luisse:**_ Dush UuU gracias la verdad no pense que la introducción diría eso xD pero me alegro de que lo haga, y agh si :3 me esforcé por que no digera :"penisus" o "vayaina" D: me costo mucho escribir miembor XD me da pena! Y em :D se que la ortografía no estuvo bien! Habian 4 faltas D: talvez 10…o talvez todo el maldito capitulo! Oc no :v pero dagh -3- creo que se entiende, me alegra que te hayan gustado frases ewe algun dia sabre cuales, y bien :0 espero que te guste este

Sin mas mis pequeños –mayormente pequeñas- Kironas! Me voy a sufrir por mañana TuT no quiero ir a la escuela, pero debo °-° en fin :D los quiere y los ama su escritora mediocre…la Kagari pa´la banda~

 _ **¿Review? :3 por su mamacita santa~**_


	9. Crecen tan rapido TAT

-¡Kid!- grito Liz al ver como su técnico se desvanecía en el suelo

-Diablos- dijo Stein por lo debajo mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Chrona solo miro como los demás intentaban despertara Kid, con los ojos llorosos, la chica se sentía mal por lo que dijo la locura de Kid, significaba que realmente había sido su locura quien lo obligo a acostarse con ella, pero, por otro lado, se sentía feliz de que el joven shinigami verdadero dijera su nombre, suplicándole ayuda, por lo cual volvía a sentirse triste, no sabía cómo lidiar con sentimientos encontrados

-Spirit, Stein- dijo Shinigami-sama con un tono de voz más grave que el de costumbre- tendremos que...entrar

-¿Se...se refiere a... entrar en el alma de Kid?-dijo Spirit un poco sorprendido

Shinigami-sama suspiro.

-Efectivamente

-Bien, chicos-dijo Stein captando la atención de los presentes- tenemos un plan nuevo, entraremos en el alma de Kid

-¿Mataremos a su locura?- pregunto Maka confusa

-Matarla no, eso es imposible, pero si controlarla

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Muévanse!- dijo Star desesperado

-Agh, bien- contesto Stein calmado mientras lanzaba lo que quedaba del cigarro y lo apagaba con el pie, tomo a la ya convertida death scythe y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Kid - Vamos

Los demás lo imitaron y de donde se juntaban las manos una luz resplandeciente los cegó haciéndoles perder el conocimiento

.

.

.

Maka abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que encontró su mirada fue a Soul, quien dormía plácidamente, ha su opinión parecía un muerto

-¡Maka!- la mencionada volteo detrás para encontrar a Tsubaki junto a Liz y el Profesor Stein

-¿qué está pasando?

-Parece que no todos son muy fuertes, Chrona, Soul y tu estuvieron dormidos un buen rato, pero bueno, si tú ya despertaste ellos no han de tarda- dijo Tsubaki un poco angustiada

La chica observo su alrededor, se encontraban en un lugar que podría describir como _nada_ , todo era absolutamente blanco, sin fin.

-¿Dónde están Black Star y Patty?- pregunto Maka

-Corriendo, se desesperaron y decidieron buscar una salida, pero llevan rato corriendo hacia la nada, como si lo hiciesen en círculos

-¿M-Maka?-escucho la nombrada detrás una vocecita que cualquiera podría reconocer, era Chrona, quien apenas se levantaba del suelo, la chica corrió hacia ella para ayudar a levantarse

-¿Estas bien Chrona?

-Sí, s-supongo

-Me alegro- dijo la técnica de guadaña mientras le dedicaba una sincera y fiel sonrisa ladina

-No tenemos tiempo, Maka, intenta despertar a Soul- interrumpió Stein perdiendo la paciencia

Maka obedeció de inmediato, corrió hacia donde Soul ya hacia dormido

-Hey, Hey Soul, levántate…vamos a comer pizza- dijo la chica casi murmurando, sin obtener respuesta, naturalmente eso siempre funcionaba cuando la chica quería jugarle alguna broma o despertarlo para no llegar tarde, pero al no ser efectivo se preocupó- ¡Soul! ¡Rápido! ¡Mi padre quiere mudarse con nosotros!

-¡Maka!- llego corriendo Spirit al oír lo que su preciada hija había dicho, para sus oídos, emocionada ¿¡En verdad deseas volver a los brazos de tu amoroso padre!?-

\- N-no papá, es para que Soul despierte- La Death Scythe, desilusionado, volvió al lado de su técnico el cual solo le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de consuelo

De pronto a lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de batalla de Black Star y Patty, los cuales incrementaban de volumen debido a que se acercaban a toda prisa.

Black Star estaba cada vez más cerca al igual que Patty, pero entonces, el chico estrella al llegar victorioso donde el resto del grupo, no miro por donde pisaba

-¡Kyajajaja! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Ga-aah! - cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, debido a que tropezado con el cuerpo de Soul, quien ante el impacto despertó

-Vie... viejo ¿Qué haces sobre mí?- dijo Soul a un medio dormido

-La pregunta es, mi querido Soul ¿Por qué estas debajo de mí?

\- Aah ¡No es justo! ¡Comenzaste a correr antes que antes que yo~!- decía Patty quien llegaba apenas unos metros atrás

-¡Ya estamos completos profesor!- dijo Tsubaki

-¿Que sigue ahora?-pregunto Liz seriamente

-No bajen la guardia, tenemos que encontrar a Kid- dijo Stein con un tono más serio de lo normal

La locura apareció detrás de ellos

-¿Encontrar a Kid?-dijo burlón

Al oír su voz rápidamente el pequeño grupo se puso en guardia apuntando sus armas hacia la locura

-Estás rodeado- dijo Stein

-Están en mi territorio- de pronto desapareció de su vista

-¡Reúnanse!- ordeno el profesor para que luego el pequeño grupo formase un círculo cubriéndose las espaldas entre ellos

-Son tan estúpidos~ Jejeje~- de pronto apareció entre ellos y haciendo un movimiento con un gesto con las manos lanzo a todo el equipo lejos

-¡Maldito!- dijo Black Star al correr hacia la locura para luego lanzarle una de sus cuchillas enterrándoselas en el pecho

La locura, riendo, sacó con su propia mano la cuchilla, salpicando sangre negra en el suelo y lanzándola a Black Star en el brazo, cortándolo levemente

-¡Black Star!- exclamo Tsubaki

-Es solo un pequeño raspón- justifico el chico

Maka, al ver que la locura estaba distraída, corrió hacia ella con el fin de atacarlo con la guadaña, pero inesperadamente se dio la vuelta escalofriantemente y paro el filo del arma con la mano

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación atacar por la espalda?- dijo el mirándola a los ojos para luego empujarla

Al caer se sintió débil, como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido de su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo su rostro se estampo contra el suelo

-¡Maka!- exclamó Soul alarmado

Sin embargo la chica no respondió, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en un pequeño tallo con espinas que sobresalía del suelo a unos centímetros su cara.

Mientras tanto, Black Star volvió a la pelea, esta vez acompañado por el profesor, Chrona y Liz, cada uno complementaba el ataque del otro, pero sorprendentemente la locura disfrazada de Kid esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con una gran sonrisa

-Heje~ es mi turno de jugar- murmuro la locura mientras rápidamente aparecía frente a Black Star, el chico no entendía nada, así que después un par de segundos decidió atacar, pero ya había sido tarde, con un solo gesto hecho con la mano la locura hizo caer borbotones de sangre de las fosas nasales del ninja, este cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras Tsubaki volvía a su forma humana para auxiliarlo con ayuda de Stein

De la nada apareció frente a Liz, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-Vamos Liz, no tienen que estar en mi contra, conquistemos esta ciudad, seremos grandes, muy grandes juntos

La chica dudo un poco ante las palabras de su supuesto técnico, ya no sabía ni en quien confiar, de pronto la figura de Patty se reflejó en el arma

-¡Nosotras solo estamos del lado del Kid verdadero y nunca lo traicionaríamos!

La locura, burlan tomo con la mano la punta de la pistola y la coloco en medio de su propio pecho

-Si es así entonces dispara - Liz comenzó a temblar de nuevo, estaba bajo mucha presión - ¡Vamos hazlo!

-N-no, no puedo- dijo apenas la chica sollozando a punto del llanto

-¡Dispara!

Ante tal presión Liz no aguanto más y disparo, captando la atención de los presentes provocando un silencio lleno de suspenso, solo se oía el eco del estruendoso disparo, la sangre negra volvió a caer

El miro a su pecho, había un pequeño agujero de donde salía la sangre, sorprendentemente sonrió

-Vaya, vaya, no pensé que me dispararías, a mí, a tu querido Meister-Liz cayó al suelo soltando la pistola mirando el suelo - no pensé que fueras así de deb…

-¡No lo escuches Liz!- interrumpió Stein, quien se acercaba listo para atacar

-No molestes viejo- hizo otro gesto con la mano y detrás del profesor apareció Medusa, quien lo abrazaba por la espalda y le acariciaba su platinado cabello

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Stein- susurro la bruja en su oído

Este se estremeció al sentir su voz en su oreja, comenzó a temblar

-¡Contrólate Stein! ¡Es solo una ilusión!- advirtió Spirit

Para la locura ya había ganado la batalla, pero sintió que se olvidaba de algo. Miró a su última víctima: Chrona

-Las débil es la última ¿quién lo diría?-

Maka reunió todas las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se levantó con un poco de dificultad, después tomo la guadaña

-Y tú, ¿Estás conmigo o contra mí? Chrona-dijo él tomándola de la quijada, obligándola a verlo a los ojos

-Y-Yo...-

Se escucharon vidrios estrellándose, todos voltearon a ver el origen del ruido, Maka había golpeado el suelo con la guadaña

-¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?- dijo enfurecido mirando a la chica

-Esto es solo una ilusión ¿No es cierto?- sonrió burlona, al verla expresión de debilidad en la cara de la locura Maka siguió golpeando el suelo y este se seguía estrellando cual vidrio

-¡Detente!-dijo el aproximándose neurótico hacia la técnica de guadaña, pero justo cuando la iba a tomar del brazo el suelo se rompió completamente,

Al mismo tiempo que caían en otra habitación grande y oscura el sangrado de Star, la ilusión de Stein y la depresión de Liz se detuvieron. Pronto aterrizaron hábilmente y recuperaban sus fuerzas rápidamente

La mirada de todos se centró en una montaña enorme de matorrales de espinas no muy lejos de ellos

-¡Ahí está!-exclamo Stein al divisar entre el matorral a Kid inconsciente en casi la cima de la montaña

-¡Aléjense de él!- exclamo la locura levantándose rápidamente y sacando de sus dedos sombras que luego tomarían forma de cuatro copias de la locura original

-¡Ahora no por favor!- exclamo el ninja molesto y resignado

-¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil?-dijo burlón la locura dirigiéndose a la chica que había roto la ilusión construida por el

Maka estaba a punto de llorar por el enojo y angustia que sentía, estaba desesperada, se sentía a punto de explotar, entonces dio un grito de batalla y enfurecida blandió la guadaña atravesando cada una de las copias hasta llegar al original, amenazante posó el filo de la guadaña en la nuca de la locura que se hacía pasar por Kid

Él comenzó a aplaudir

-Impresionante Maka Albarn-dijo sin siquiera inmutarse- Pero ¿Cómo es que nadie te dijo que no pueden destruirme? ¿Eh?~

Las sombras comenzaron a regenerarse y volver a su forma anterior

-¡Maka tu rescata a Kid, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos bastardos!-alentó Stein mientras luchaba con una de las sombras, los demás imitaron al profesor, dándole a entender a Maka su nuevo objetivo

Maka peleo con rabia y furia al recordar lo que este chico le había hecho a Chrona, que la uso a su antojo y que manipulo a su merced el cuerpo de su amigo, la hacía enfurecer y él lo sabía

Las sombras, por más que eran atravesadas y cortadas por las armas, volvían a regenerarse, una y otra vez, el grupo comenzó a perder fuerza. Maka y Soul estaban en las mismas circunstancias que sus compañeros, cada vez que la locura volvía a curar rápidamente las heridas causadas por el chico guadaña, este y su técnica sentían impotencia, estaban artos

Fue hasta que la locura hablo:

-¿Cansados? Ja~, sabía que eran débiles, les dije están en mi territorio-Maka jadeaba por los contra ataques tan intensos de su contrincante –Tal vez deban retirarse y dejarme apoderarme de su amigo

-¡Deja de parlotear de una buena vez!- dijo Maka mientras corría hacia el chico con la guadaña en lo alto como un verdugo apunto de decapitar a su víctima.

Fue suficiente con que la locura alzara el brazo hacia la dirección de la técnica Albarn para que esta cayera al suelo, volviendo a perder sus fuerzas, las sombras se desvanecieron y volvieron a la mano del chico locura, después este se posó sobre la chica y la sujeto de una de sus coletas

-Estoy cansado de ti, maldita cucaracha, ¿Cómo quieres morir? ¿Eh?, ¿decapitada?, ¿envenenada?, ¿o acaso eres masoquista y prefieres agonizar?

Soul, por más que trataba, por causa de la locura no podía volver a su forma humana y auxiliar a Maka, lo llenaba de rabia ver como él la miraba, con esos ojos malditos de Kid, claro, el sabía que no era el verdadero Kid, aun así los malditos celos lo controlaban, pero lo que era peor es que él no podía hacer nada

Rápidamente una figura negra paso al lado del chico locura y Maka, segundos después la cabeza del chico ya estaba rodando en el suelo. Maka grito del miedo, Liz solo tapo su boca, la cual estaba abierta por la sorpresa de ver a su falso técnico sin cabeza, unas cuantas lágrimas de Tsubaki cayeron, los demás estaban estupefactos, no solo por la escena perturbadora que habían presenciado, si no por quien la había ejecutado

-¿Chrona?

La portadora de sangre negra yacía unos cuantos pasos del cadáver decapitado se volvió para mirarlos, tenía los ojos de ese característico azul celeste

-Kid-dijo Chrona sin tartamudear

.

.

.

.

Todo el equipo despertó, se hallaban de nuevo en Death Room, recostados en el suelo con Shinigami-sama mirándoles

-¡Felicidades!~ Kid está de nuevo con nosotros-dijo el dios apenas vio que despertaron

Todos miraron a Kid, el cual apenas se reincorporaba con una mano en la cabeza, en señal de dolor

-Agh, me alegro de que volviera el viejo Kid, el nuevo era insoportable-dijo Black Star quien se levantaba de un salto

-Aunque…-Soul le dijo al oído al ninja- Este también es insoportable

-¡Kid!- dijo Liz llorando mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su técnico- ¡Estúpido niño consentido, no vuelvas a hacer cosas como estas, me das sustos de muerte!

-Ciento haberlos preocupado chicos, gracias por ayudarme- dijo el pequeño shinigami con un poco de dificultad por el fuerte abrazo de las hermanas Thomson

-Siempre te apoyaremos Kid-dijo Tsubaki quien sonreía amablemente

-Además ya estabas hartando un poco con esas acciones tuyas- dijo Maka dándole un pequeño golpe a Kid en la cabeza

-Lo siento, pero me justifico mi conducta, la locura me obligo, todo lo que hice fue por ella, por cierto ¿No hice algo como arruinar la simetría de la mansión verdad?- dijo esto último mirando a sus armas, estas solo negaron con la cabeza y todo el grupo rio ante la irónica pregunta del pequeño shinigami

.

.

.

Todo el grupo excepto Chrona, se había aislado del grupo al instante que había despertado, nadie lo noto, era de esperarse, la chica estaba acostumbrada a ello. Caminaba sola en los pasillos de Shibusen tomándose el brazo derecho con la mano contraria mirando al suelo

-¡Eres una idiota!- dijo Ragnarok antes de salir de la espalda de la chica- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Regresa!

-A-ahora no Ragnarok-respondió mientras abría a la puerta de un salón y se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie en él, después entro y cerró la puerta para luego ir a la esquina y sentarse allí

-¿Enserio lo vas a dejar ahora? ¿Después de gemir como gata en celo su nombre la noche anterior?- insistió Ragnarok ya molesto

-¿¡Q-que!? ¿E-escuchaste?

-Mejor dicho ¿Quién no los escucho?, dagh, me dan ganas de vomitar solo de recordarlo- dijo poniendo su pequeña mano en lo que parecía ser su boca- pero ahora no te regañare por eso porque sé que vomitare, pero no te comportes como una idiota y enfrenta los problemas de una vez- y Ragnarok volvió a ocultarse

Enfrentar sus problemas, ella no sabía sobre enfrentar problemas, bueno, solo a Medusa y recientemente a la locura de Kid ¿a ese tipo de enfrentamiento se refería Ragnarok? Era tan difícil tratar de comprenderlo, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, pero ¿Por qué hacerse de la vista gorda y seguir con la duda de si Kid sentía algo por ella o no, si la respuesta ya era más que clara?

Entonces Chrona lo supo, se convenció por fin de lo evidente, el no sentía nada por ella

-¡Chrona!-

Una voz se podía escuchar en el pasillo, por supuesto ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era Kid ¿Era hora de enfrentarse? .Se levantó lentamente y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio al chico al final del pasillo, buscando incesante

Decidió no enfrentarlo, pues simplemente podía dejarlo así, tal vez la buscaba por que le habían mencionado que ella había ejecutado a su locura e iba a agradecerle, seguro era eso y no era realmente necesario, podía agradecerle en algún otro momento

Entonces se dio la vuelta, pero para su mala suerte él ya la había visto

-¡Ahí estas! Chrona yo…-dijo mientras se acercaba, ella se detuvo al escucharlo- Sobre anoche, quería decirte que…

Entonces fue como si su cerebro hubiese olvidado como hablar, había repasado en el camino a ella las palabras exactas que le diría, y ahora estaba ahí parado, nada podía salir de su boca

-Déjalo-dijo a secas Chrona mientras lo veía por encima del hombro- Olvídalo, imagina que nunca paso

Estaba anonadado ¿Qué estaba diciendo Chrona? No quería olvidarlo, no podía, estaba impregnado ese recuerdo en su memoria ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir?

-Está claro que…- ella se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente- tendrías que estar loco para estar conmigo…-sonrió

Kid no comprendía nada, sentía una opresión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, un maldito dolor de estómago, no entendía nada ¿Por qué ella decía esas cosas?

-Quien querría a una andrógina sin chiste como yo, no te culpo, además, no puedes manchar tu reputación como el hijo de Shinigami sama, que te acostaste con una persona como yo- se dio la media vuelta de nuevo, no quería seguir mirándolo, no así -Así que solo olvídalo, por qué…

 _Te equivocas_

-Porque yo también lo haré- y así concluyó la conversación, siguió su camino dejando al chico sin palabras

Pero por fin las palabras volvieron

-¡Te equivocas!

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo, encerrada entre sus brazos, el levanto la mirada y la vio a los ojos

-Nunca olvidaría esa noche, ¿Cómo podría fingir olvidar lo mejor que me ha pasado?- algo recorrió su mejilla, ¿Ella estaba llorando?- Yo Chrona, yo te amaría, no me importa manchar mi reputación, me importas tú, y tienes razón, debería estar loco para amarte, porque te amo con locura. Tú deberías estar loca si piensas que te dejare de amar

La tomo del hombro y fundieron sus labios en un tierno beso. ¿Enfrentarse?, pensó Chrona para sus adentros, ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a él? Si se volvía débil cuando él le hablaba, la acariciaba y le decía que la amaba, era tan vulnerable en sus brazos

Ella correspondió el beso, este se volvió apasionado como el de la última vez, volvieron las caricias y el éxtasis, pero ese no era el lugar apropiado, entonces Kid busco desesperado la perilla de la puerta del aula, los dos se miraron cómplices y entraron dejándose llevar de nuevo por la marea del instinto

-Estúpido Kid ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir corriendo después de que lo salvamos? Ahora nos mandan a buscarlo, no es justo- Refunfuñaba Soul con los brazos cruzados

-Lo buscamos porque somos buenas personas, es por una buena causa. Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a Chrona- dijo Maka mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo- revisar salón por salón, tú el de allá y yo el de acá ¿vale?

-Vale…-dijo resignado el joven mientras abría la puerta del salón-….

-Agh, aquí no hay nada ¿Y tú Soul?-dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta azotándola y se acercaba a donde el joven- ¿Soul?

-¡M-mis ojos!-dijo el chico mientras se giraba y corría a algún otro lado donde pudiera olvidar la bizarra escena que sus ojos habían presenciado

Chrona, su amiga, confidente, casi hermana con la falda del vestido en la cintura por causa de Kid, quien tenía los pantalones medio desabrochados y la camisa, al igual que el saco, abierta. En su opinión era prácticamente como encontrar a sus padres teniendo sexo, solo que más ¿leve?, si es que así se podía decir

-... ¿Seguirás ahí parada?-rompió el silencio Kid un poco molesto

-¡Eres un insolente!-Maka saco su enciclopedia- ¡Sínico!

-¡Maka, t-tranquila!-decía Chrona mientras se arreglaba un poco el vestido rápidamente para luego levantarse -El...yo...

-¡Maldito violador! ¡MAKA-CHOP!

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kid tenía varios golpes en la cabeza

-F-fue consentido...-dijo apenas en un suspiro el pobre pequeño shinigami antes de caer rendido al suelo, haciendo que Chrona se preocupase

-Este no es lugar para...para tener... ¡p-para esas cosas! ¿¡Entendido!?-dijo la chica antes de salir del salón

-Kid ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la joven de cabellos lavanda mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse

-Supongo, Maka golpea muy fuerte ¿eh?-dijo dando una leve risita- aunque... ¿Los golpes dejaron marcas simétricas?

La chica comenzó a reír, lo cual había cautivado al Shinigami, y de nuevo le dio un beso, la chica correspondió, todo iba a comenzar de nuevo, cuando...

-¡No empiecen!-grito Maka desde el umbral mientras Soul la halaba del brazo, tratando de llevársela de una vez por todas

Aah~ ¿Y bien? ¿Good final?¿bad final? No lo se :v estaba tan entusiasmada por este final que creo que se me quito el entusiasmo

¡Eeen fin! :D gracias por estar conmigo en lo largo de esta bizarra y llena de Ooc...oh vamos, todos los fics tienen aunque sea un poco de Ooc en los personajes :v si no no existiría "Un Kid enamorado" o "Una Maka celosa a causa de Soul", en fin ¡El ooc nos mueve! :v o esa es mi opinión

¡En fin again! Gracias mil a los que creyeron y siguieron esta historia, a los que estaban de mirones y nunca dejaron review, pero si la seguían (:0 lo cual no es malo, sigan asi...ok no) Y y a la academia (? ¡A Leonardo DiCaprio que gano el Oscar!...Ya ya ya, aqui paro, gracias a todos, los vere a el proximo Long fic (.-. Tal vez One-shots, pero no se por qué nunca me sale algo pequeño)

 **¡Ultima contestasion de reviewsabdndjabsnbsjljg...gsh!**

 _ **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:**_

¡Este es el fin de tu martirio de intriga!, Espero que no tengas mas .-. no sabre como saciarla, y pues…mira, no puedo regalártela por que…1.-No es de mi propiedad D: es de el creador bendito, y 2.- .-. aunque la tuviera no te la regalaría, se que la cuidarías y eso, lo se, pero :v en todo caso es de Kid, además xD soy una egoísta de mierda, pero .-. no se, podemor negociarlo, ok no :v, saluditos y hasta la próxima :D

 _ **pierrot2596:**_

¡Actualice again! Se feliz :3 me gusta hacerte feliz, .-. espera, ya basta de declararte mi amor(? Y agh xD otra que quedo con la intriga, pero ya, hoy acaba sus intrigas :D y si, se que no es eterno como One pice, pero siquiera fue largo como la cuaresma(? Y nada :D espero que te haya agradado y agh no se xD gracias chica, tus reviews son geniales, gracias again y mil, hasta la próxima ;D mua mua~

 _ **Kirona Forever:**_

¿fabuloso? xD ok, em, sobre el capi anterior si pensé en enviar a Maka a joderles el momento, pero luego dije: "ah!" y luego pensé que si Maka iba no habría lemmon :v asi que ahí esta el resultado, y NO, no habra mas lemmon :v casi hay, pero no, ya será después :D con mas practica y hasta si quieren mas salvaje xD ok no. En fin, gracias por seguir hasta aquí y por tus reviews y eso :D no soy buena con las despedidas ¿eh? Bueno :D hasta la prox~

 **P.D.:** Cuando lei eso dije: " pos ok. Lo leere otra vez" .-. pero no pase del 1er capitulo, esque es…¿raro? Recordando que plagie un pequeño (si claro, pequeño) pedazo de otro fic, eso me hace sentir realmente mal xD pero si te gusta, esta bien, gracias por ello

 _ **Luisee:**_

Empezare con…¡¿Qué?!, estas bien ahora? oh. Lo siento mucho :0 espero que estes mejor, pasando a cositas: Hejeje~ nop .-. ami en lo personal también me encanta el Kid Zukulemtho, pero vamos, que Kid no se podia quedar en la nada :v es el prota, no lo podría matar ¿Qué clase de persona sadica seria?...Hey :D lo matare en futuros fics!...ok no :v o tal vez si, en fin :D gracias por apoyarme y que te haya gustado este fic desde que te conte de el xD lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, en fin, suerte y que estes bien, hasta la próxima ;D

 **P.D.:** ¡¿Dónde están mis besos?! Ok no xD

Y bien :D ahora mismo esta sonando en mi cuarto una canción super deprimente y yo estoy de emo, asi no se puede hacer una despedida, pero ¡Gracias! Enserio (¿Cuándo dejare de decir tanto "gracias"?) y nada…¡Diablos no puedo con esto!, solo di adiós Kagari, ¡tu puedes!, agh~ bien hasta el próximo fic :D adiós, vuelen alto, y que la locura no los atrape!~

(.-. que frace tan cutre para el final)

 _ **¿review? :3 por su mamacita santa~**_


End file.
